


Begin/Beget/Behold

by DuskDragon39, ErrorMarigenous



Series: Eye to Eye [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 160 spoilers, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Gen, Interactive Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, POV Second Person, Reader-Interactive, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Writing style changes between chapters, and if you do it right, mind sharing, mind weirdness, now with fifty percent more interlude per chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 61,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskDragon39/pseuds/DuskDragon39, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorMarigenous/pseuds/ErrorMarigenous
Summary: An interactive fic. Decide the course of the story.Through a connected Discord server, readers can input suggestions and votes to guide things forwards.Right back at the beginning of things, you've now got the chance to drastically course correct towards a happier ending then what we're gonna get, or you know, end the world even quicker then in canon.There's a link to the server in the notes at the end of the each chapter. Tags will update as things progress.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims & The Audience
Series: Eye to Eye [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565215
Comments: 23
Kudos: 58





	1. Pre/Post/Apocalypse

Between one blink and the next, vision settles. There's a room. A lounge. An apartment. Sparsely decorated, but decorated nonetheless. Familiar, but then, most things are. Vision twitches. Shifts. A kitchenette. Familiar. All things are.

Movement. Kettle flicked on. Mundane action. Reaction. Repeating. Familiar night after familiar night. Following this, will be a book. Empty words burned against the flesh of the mind. All the words relearnt with every new story.

Previously, and eventually, the <strike>w</strike>hole of everything had and will fall apart. A splintering at all the wrong edges. Frayed fabric catching flies and figments and tearing each other apart. Collections of understanding colliding. Beautiful in the way a mosaic is beautiful, smashed on the ground. Pieces too small to put back together and colours all wrong. Something to regret/look forwards to.

Movement. Book. Chair. Tea.

The words drift along the page, like a memory not yet experienced. There's a buzz along the lines of brain, thoughts turning over themselves. All the action of an insect cleaning feelers. In time, and already, things broke. Fell beyond the touch of themselves and shattered in a way deemed irreconcilable. Something had/has to/will be done.

It's no easy thing to push against the grain of twisted spines and sharpened edges, and against the pulse of time. Flesh, _ most _ flesh, has an obvious and undeniable weakness in being fragile and finicky. Impossible to place within the tunnels of mired and shapeless chronology. Not if the hope is for that same flesh to come out alive.

The weakness, then, of that prevention, was and will be that flesh isn't required. Information can always suffice, and it is/was readily available.

So that is what was/will be done.

And now you're all here. 

The book is difficult to focus on. There's an undercurrent of _ something _ to the thoughts in this brain, nevermind your own presence muddling things. You aren't made for thinking. You're not _ made _ for anything. You just _ are_. Entirely on accident.

As it turns out, if you jam enough thoughts and fragments of people into the shape of a thing and throw it back/forwards to _ be _ something. It does indeed become. So here you are. In the folds of brain and thoughts. Not the culmination of all knowledge, but a clamouring of personas. Ideas of people into an idea of sapience.

And here you are, settled in the brain of one who will one day be, and who has already been the key to the door to the end of his world, and the beginning of yours. If you had blood, there would be calamity in it. If you had skin, it would be impossible. If you had eyes, they would see _ all_. You don't though. Your everything is only self perception.

Luckily, there's lots of selves to pick from.

The body rubs at the bridge of the nose, displacing glasses. There's a headache coming on. An insistent pounding. You're beyond the edges of it, and the shape of what will be and once was a door, and if the body and brain you brush around the idea of have noticed you, he's said nothing. He might just be avoiding thinking about it, but perhaps you've avoided his perceptions. Danced just beyond his awareness.

That won't do. 

You have a job to do, and that, unfortunately, requires a physicality you currently lack, and are incapable of borrowing/burrowing. If you want something to happen. If you want to change the past/prevent a future, you'll need to be heard. You'll need to be seen.

Currently, neither of those are applicable, whatever affect your presence has, it’s not that. He, Jon, closes the book, a brimming frustration with his inability to focus on the words. He’s peeved. The headache pulses loud enough even you can feel it, whether it’s from your presence, or a natural response to a stressful day is difficult to tell. You suspect it’s a blend of both. You are not sure if that instills in you a sense of urgency, but it does remind you that you need to be known.

You'll get there. You're patient. Or maybe you're not. There's still so much you have to find out about yourself. You've only just begun to be. 

You weren't supposed to be this. Sapient. Sentient. _ Aware_. 

And yet.

Still, you exist for a reason. You have, in theory, access to the brain you're dancing around the edges of. All you have to do, is find the right thing/s to say. All you have to do, is make things _ different_.

How hard could that possibly be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/PCstSbT
> 
> There's the invite to the server. If you want to follow this work without joining discord, the choices made on there will turn into chapters here, so no worries if you don't want to participate.


	2. Proof/First Contact/Touch of Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good choices, unintended results.

Thought is thought is thought is _ information, _and, as you focus and define/refine your attention you can push information/knowledge/input into something perceivable. A twist of lightning along grey matter and thoughts made real, made:

_ 'Can you hear us?' _

The body/person/he, Jon, freezes. Goes rigid. Not a spasm, just the slow build up of a lacking motion, ice over water. You will take that as a yes.

His thoughts whirl, just beyond your perception. You feel it would be a simple enough matter to reach over and peruse the flickering of worries. You do not. It wouldn't be polite. Never mind he might <strike>k</strike>no<strike>w</strike>tice, and that would make things more difficult than they need to be.

For a time (Difficult to say how long. Difficult to define such things), he stays frozen, waiting for the other foot to drop. Waiting for the follow-up. Perhaps presuming he heard nothing. Probably hoping he heard nothing. Slowly, minutely, by inches and inches, he relaxes. Breathes out, long and deep through his nose. 

He rubs the point between his eyes, a two fingered massage. Shakes his head. Laughs, shallow, hollow, insincere. You suspect he is admonishing himself for being startled. You suspect he will not speak without further input.

Very well. You can provide.

It is not- you're not here to- you don't want to upset him, but things can only change if you can act, and you only know of one option of action currently available to you. You push into the crevices of thought, and speak.

_ 'We saw what happened, what may happen, what will, and have decided to help you._'

Same reaction. Same freeze. Then a nervous swallow. Eyes search the room. Hoping for an external factor, you suspect. Slowly, like sluggish movement will be unnoticed by whatever external force he is attributing you to, he stands, book on the arm of the chair. Eyes roam. Alert and wound up. Body prepared for fight or flight even if the mind is not.

He cannot find you. You think/suspect/reason he might already know this, but to acknowledge that is a dangerous thing indeed. Still, the world is full of foes, you can't afford the time it would take to ease him into this. Unfortunate.

_ 'You've almost convinced yourself that the world is ordinary, because that's less terrifying than acknowledging the truth, but you are going to have to, Jon. We know it's not an easy thing to accept, and we're sorry, but you remember Mr Spider, and you know how it felt to read Nathan Watts' Statement today. This is not an ordinary world. Or a kind one, but that can be changed/fixed. We just need your help.' _

That sinks in. The freeze thaws, and there's a resignation to it as it does. He rubs his face. Groans into his hands. 

Says, aloud, "Right. Suppose I've lost it, then."

It comes across with a thin veneer of insincerity that you can taste dancing about his thoughts. 

"It's hardly as if-" pause, stutter, "It's hardly as if my own brain telling me of- of 'paranormal' events I've experienced is going to-"

He pauses again, flails for a way to deny, explain, _ rationalise_. 

"It could be some sort of prank, or carbon monoxide poisoning. A majority of supposed hauntings can be explained by that alone and I hardly-" he cuts himself off, grinds his teeth. Apparently, it is much harder to argue with himself then to dismiss others. Easier to have the distance of a lack of attachment.

He checks the room again, as if he'll turn up some solution. He finds none.

"Fine, fine. If- If- I suppose I would rather this be real then- Do you have- is there any proof- Besides references to my own past and perceptions, which- which _ obviously _ my own- obviously I would have a bias towards wanting to believe." He stumbles out, pretences of control slipping just beyond his grasp. 

He has more to say. Politely (and because you don't wish to make things worse), you wait. 

"What _will_ happen? Then, there should be some way of- of proving that. So we'll- so if I can have proof, _ external _ proof. I suppose-" he breathes out, not a sigh, not precisely, "-I suppose I could work from there."

That, you think, is workable.

Yes, _ yes _, you think you have an idea. It takes some thinking. Some back and forth but you have something. Maybe. Probably.

Uncertainty is new to you.

_ Everything _ is new to you.

Carefully, you reach out, offer an almost consensus, _ 'Take your own Statement. Your... experience with Mr Spider, and compare it with Nathan Watts', Previously/Earlier/Today, it would not record digitally. Neither will your own.' _

Jon's consideration of this is obvious, not in the thoughts you still carefully avoid looking at, but in the subtle movements, eyes across the room, arms crossed, head dipped low. All the difference from the earlier panic. Now there's something to focus on/think about. A distraction.

You continue, '_These Statements will not record digitally because they're real. Record an obviously fake Statement, say a dream you had, and then your experience with Mr Spider. Attempt each digitally and on tape, compare the results and you'll have proof. There is no non supernatural reason for such a distinction/detraction/defect in quality.' _

A significant pause. Jon takes it in, and for a time/moment/eternity, you leave him with the suggestion. You imagine he is thinking it over. What will he do if nothing comes of it? Worse, what will he do if something _ does_. He's considering the implications of finding/having proof. Of admitting that it's real. It's a terrible thing to acknowledge, but it's something that has to be.

"Alright." He says, quiet, almost wavering, aloud to an empty room, "Alright."

He moves across the room, finds his work bag and sifts through it, pulling a tape recorder from the various debris that gathers in bags. He stares at it a long moment, lips turned down at the edges.

"I don't-" he cuts himself off, hums a noise somewhere between thoughtful and distracted, before pulling his laptop out, and setting everything up to record.

First, he recalls a dream, rambles half heartedly and with a note of forced insincerity or, skepticism or expectance/hope that nothing will come of the next stage. It is not particularly interesting to listen to, Jon puts no effort into making it so, and soon enough he's finished. 

He relistens to both the tape and the laptop recording, and no hint of interference touches either. 

"Well that was...expected." he says. A nervous attempt to squash a growing twist of anxiety in his gut. He breathes in.

You aren't built for emotions. You aren't built for anything beyond the transmission of knowledge, but you think this might be _ anticipation_.

He breathes out, "Statement of Jonathan Sims, Head `Archivist` of the Magnus Institute, London, regarding-"

`The touch of anxiety spins on itself. Something about it becomes real, _ tangible_, a touchable sensation of fear that flits along the strands of your senses, or what passes for them. It's a loud, pulsating thing, you move around the paths towards the pulse of horror, familiar, unforgotten, and now turned fresh again. `

`You know the story already, of course, but that doesn't mean it's any less _ appealing_.`

`Fear focused and fed through the carefully constructed words of your Archivist. Fear made _ Brilliant_. A touch of the fear turns different, _ current_, louder and brighter and _ wondrous_. The kind of fresh horror of an unsettling realisation, the growing understanding of the fault and danger and impeccable _ lack of control _ when someone begins to know that things are terribly, terribly beyond them.`

`You don't know beauty, but this could be it. This could be-`

`The words- the tape- the record _ stops_.`

`The body is exhausted, desperate, panting. All fear and reaction, perhaps not fully recovered from the early Statement. Should've waited. It's fine. Recoverable. That's the benefits of flesh you suppose. There's a certain elasticity. A kind of ability to bounce back. You wonder how many Statements it would take to break this one. Maybe they'd adapt. Flesh is good at that. Bodies are good at that. This one already has an inhabitant. That could be changed. Dig out the middle man, so to speak/think/intend. Remove the singular obstacle to your-`

"Oh god." The body- _ Jon's _ voice.

You don't freeze. You don't pause. You don't have the flesh for that, but, for a moment, your entirety grinds to a halt. You taste/touch/recognise the tangle of your selves winding around Jon's thoughts, and carefully, _ carefully _ disentangle yourself. There are still threads in unintentional places, tangled with a ferocity you're not yet sure you want to risk disturbing, in case it makes things worse.

You curl your self in on your selves, pull back from the edges of the b- _ Jon's _ thoughts. Uncertain. This will- this is-

You- 

_ Well… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if you want to influence things for yourself, there's an associated discord server linked here:  
https://discord.gg/herTChB
> 
> Feel free to join, it's still early days yet.


	3. Breathe/Wait/Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaction, exploration.

Panic isn't really- well you suppose it's something you're very quickly learning. This requires- there isn't a simple fix here, but things do need to be fixed.

Hopeless or helpless or perhaps just entrenched in the uncertainty of unintended consequences, you offer, _ 'We apologize, that wasn't our intent, we'll give you some space.'_

You wrap yourselves up in what reaches of yourself you feel you can afford to detach from Jon, pulling back and away from the dancing of thoughts and reaction, there's an unmistakable turning of worry/fear/confusion that you can detect even with yourself distanced as you are. You wait for Jon to calm down, and give some consideration as to what _ that _ was.

Is Jon already the `Archivist`? You don't actually know at what point it becomes more than just a job title, though, you suspect it was/will be a more gradual change then the reaction to that Statement suggested. Undoubtedly you fuelled most of that, pulled on what little set up there already was/is for Jon to become the `Archivist` (Capital letter and all) and...what? Fed on Jon's fear? Is- is that something you need to/can do? You're not- you're basically just a collection of information/recollection/knowledge, funnelled back/forth to the past/future/present, you weren't intended to be sapient, you don't know what your requirements/needs are. You barely even know how you would describe/define/explain yourself if asked. Your self perception is a contradiction wrapped in the idea of being created as a device, and then, accidentally being none of that.

It's _ infuriating _ being, in essence, a collection of knowledge that knows so very little about it/their/yourselves. 

Jon takes some time, a rising panic that he slowly works through on your periphery. He stands, paces the room, grabs the recorder briefly like he intends to relisten to the recording, before putting it back down. He seems uncertain about how to proceed, nevermind the headache, a pulsating and _ violent _ thing he is nursing with one hand, alongside a bone deep and intense almost fatigue that touches against the edges of every thought you have (since you share the headache, you suspect he is also suffering the same fatigue).

You're not certain how long it takes, you're not very good at time, but eventually he drops back into his chair, leaving his laptop and tape recorder on the floor. He leans forwards and rubs at his forehead in what is now a very familiar gesture.

"What was that?" It's difficult to tell, as distanced as you are, if it is accusation, anger, fear or curiosity in his voice. You take his question as permission to sink and settle back into the essentially undefined space you inhabit.

_ ’If it would make you comfortable, we should establish some boundaries, try and push us away, if that doesn’t work, we’ll try something else.’ _ you offer, skirting around the question you're not quite sure how to answer, and in response you _ feel/detect _ a touch of surprise from Jon.

"You're... actually earnest about that." He breathes the words out quietly, confused at whatever sincerity he is picking up, "I- hmm."

Jon, or his thoughts, or the extension of his psyche reaches towards the sense of you. You're reminded of a cat exploring a new place, all caution, hackles raised, but relaxing as it becomes familiar territory.

Without any real forewarning the careful extension turns suddenly thick, even more distinct from you as it wraps around the edges of your selves left ragged with the fatigue from the Statement and _ pushes _. Reaction has you move to struggle, but you quiet and quell the instinct, and let yourself be pushed back and away, returned to that distance you had secluded yourself into, and then, even as you shrink and fold in on yourselves, you're pushed further still.

Any touches of sensation you've been vicariously picking up on go dull, then turn absent completely. You hadn't even realised how much you had become complacent towards the ambiance of sensations from Jon until they're gone. You don't have eyes to open, and Jon's vision is no longer accessible to you. You hear nothing. Feel nothing. Those threads you were unable/unwilling to untangle are the only reminder of anything beyond yourselves. It's not- it isn't a _ bad _ situation. It's empty, more than anything. A sensory void.

The cut off from sensations isn't upsetting, that's not really a thing you're capable of feeling, and even if it was/is/will be, you haven't grown familiar enough with sensations to miss them yet.

You wait.

You're not certain for how long, time isn't precisely something you grasp. Better safe than sorry. 

You keep waiting.

It occurs to you, you don't actually know how Jon will tell you when your 'Time out' is over.

You wait. You can't wait forever, but most probably, he'll reach out when he's ready. You've given him a lot to think about and you're not even really sure if it's been all that long since he set you aside. Considering your attempted body jacking, no matter how unintentional, some reluctance to allow you 'back' is understandable, and you're not precisely in a rush.

So you could keep waiting. Or you could try something else. 

Waiting is fine and dandy, but just because you're currently, not disconnected from awareness of Jon's body doesn't mean there isn't something to learn from the experience. After all, you are not what you were intended to be and now is as good a time as any to try and discover the boundaries/reaches/limits of your existence. Examination makes clear you haven't been folded into some dark corner of Jon's brain, it's much more metaphysical than that, the conceptual reach of minds brushing against something beyond them. All doors go both ways.

You don't move. Movement would suggest physicality, nothing is defined by those elements here, but you do push out. Away from the edges of the constrained space you've mostly allowed yourself to be placed in. 

It would be inaccurate to say that you see anything. You don't have eyes. Regardless, things are perceivable, defined, but not intensely. There's a haze of interpretation to the suggestion of images you use to create space around you. Like memories half forgotten, or dreams. Nothing looks/feels real until you focus on it and the layers of perception and sensation you're writing into something comprehensible are forced to align. 

You don't stand, or inhabit space. You don't have a body. Your existence is bizarre. Difficult to define. You can feel/see/distinguish the threads that still tie you to Jon from the unfortunate incident earlier, but beyond that there's a _ weight _ , an undeniable _ tether _ . You are bound in a way you're not capable of formulating. Tentative, you spread out, it's not a matter of movement, your presence, the weight or centre or _ idea _ of you is with Jon, it's closer to peering through security cameras, or navigating Google maps. You pick up on people's memories, subconscious recollections dashed out against the barbed edges of reality, filtered into something understandable. 

Life moves past you like a slideshow, instances of people in movement, in transverse, and just as soon as they're perceived, they're replaced with other individuals, half taken in by the people around them and forgotten. 

You wander a while, taking in an undefined world built out of ambient recollection. People are nothing but so much shapes and splatterings of colour. Red shirt, green pants, white dress, blue sleeves, glasses, blond hair, pink hair. That one has/had a dog. 

The buildings, streets, architecture, statues and defined features of the city are substantial in a way people are not through this mismatched recreation of life. The city itself is real. Recalled. In some places, on occasion, you can find cracks in walls, discolouration and imperfections, until whoever you're picking up the perception from moves beyond your range, and then it's once more a perfect wall/street/window.

As you take in unconscious recollection further and further from Jon, things become blurry. Void fills the room behind the window of a store where before you would've been able to tell what was inside. Bricks loose definition, become plain splotches of colour. People begin fading to nothing more than empty shapes. You've reached the edge of your range, and there's a weight to your connection to Jon, not like it's pulling you back, but like it's displacing strain. 

You let the outer perceptions go, and begin taking in one's closer to Jon. The strain lessens.

The recollections you pick up on to build a sense of the world are current, but the act of being in a place is enough to offer a recollection of it from a previous point, and it's impossible to tell what time it is as the sky flickers between greys, blacks and sunset/rises. With a little effort, you can conjure up an image, a plain orb, it's insubstantial, made of only your stitching together of others memories, and beyond that, only real to you. 

You consider the orb, turn it around in your perception. You let it fade, and seek out a slightly more substantial individual. It takes you a moment to find someone and verify they're current, and not a placeholder image drawn from old memories. Currently, you are taking in perceptions, but it stands to reason you could at least try and flip that mechanism. You focus on the individual, and reach towards them, winding down along the perception they're feeding you. You settle into that and carefully push information towards them.

_ 'Hello?'_

They startle, glance around, and you pull back. Not that you're in danger of being seen, but it's a mostly reactive response. You _ can _ communicate with others, but it requires focus. You don't think you'll be able to pull it off in a more complicated or dangerous scenario.

You seek out the Magnus Institute and it's simultaneously too real and too soft against the perceptions that you read to make up your imagined recreation of reality. You want to find Martin, but you don't actually have knowledge of where he is. Jon is home, so presumably the work day is finished, but you don't know where he lives. You'll keep your (well, one of Jon's) eye on him tomorrow.

You spot someone listening to their phone, and turn the sense of perceptions to sound in place of sight. The headphones play a song you don't recognise that slowly becomes unrecognisable. Your 'presence' does seem to affect technology, but only if you're focusing as far as you can tell. 

Your tests are mostly complete. You have one final thing you would like to test.

Your selves are _ technically _ distinct. If you had a body you would breathe out, but as it is, you just allow a moment to relax, and then you-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/herTChB
> 
> The Server is always open if you wanna join in and direct the story.


	4. Int (Pt1) - Split/Contradiction/Watched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude 1
> 
> All distinct segments within this chapter occur more or less simultaneously, with the exception of the last, which continues slightly longer.

_ Desolation: _

-tear apart. 

Your selves slip to self, you become, still attached, but _ distinct _ from the typical puddle of cross consciousness. 

What would you like to do?

** _im desolation right? i think i am going to cause problems on purpose!_ **

** _i am alone! i am made of fire! i am gay! im going to commit arson or something!_ **

** _do i.. am i able to talk with any of the other separate consciousnesses?_ **

You feel, reaching out, that as you can perceive the others, they can also perceive you. Communication seems perfectly possible.

** _that's what the hivemind is for lmao_ **

** _do i feel like, connected to anything other than jon?_ **

** _it's all desolation now, baby. what's up with that?_ **

The tether/connection/binding is a mass of twisting, bleeding things, a multitude in a whole, all burning from the same source. The only tether is through Jon, but it is not the only connection.

** _am i able to up and make another tether through those connections?_ **

** _like, the only avatar-based connection i can think of (at this point) is jude but like. she would be NOT down for this_ **

** _ok well i think i am going to track down one of those connections (assuming they are attached to tangible things) and see where it goes_ **

The connections maneuver and flicker within the total mass of the tether, leading somewhere _ else_, you would have to return to Jon to follow through with that. Beyond the connections, there are distinctions of bursting power across the city. Firework moments of allure.

** _going to assume thats the church and/or desolation bait_ **

A moment of examination clarifies that, _ yes_, these spotlights across your mind are desolation touched.

** _ok . going to get as close as i can to those sparks and set a fire! if i can, that is._ **

** _also im going to check myself. am i like, me? as in, myself? A human?_ **

** _or like, just a blank consciousness w desolation energies_ **

** _also im going to congratulate myself on that pun despite the fact that its not that good in the first place_ **

_ you: here is a fun opportunity! try to explore it, and ask questions! _

_ me: _ ** _im going to commit arson_ **

You are you, are you. Are you? 

You are, in essence, a reflection of a mangled cacophony of memories of fear of destruction of desolation, defined, refined, combined into, in essence, an essence and essential reflection of an idea of a thing shaped like a mind. Or, to simplify, both are true.

You let yourself collapse into the pull of raging minds. Here, a person full of spite, their co-worker has upset them for the last time, and all it would take is a spark for them to commit to the act of destruction. Here, an individual with nothing left to lose, aware the world holds no hope, no comfort for them, and they would very much like to return the favour. Other instances of burgeoning calls for destruction flash and dance across your senses. 

You could give them the spark they need to act, or, you could act another way.

** _this is the hardest decision yet aauuahshs_ **

** _do you know if jude has like, a phone number?_ **

** _OH_ **

** _ok ok_ **

** _can i like, burn the address of The Church into a table or something?_ **

** _you know, a more productive outlet for their anger than senseless muder or something. that's slaughter territory_ **

** _or like, just give them the spark i could use a lil snack maybe i could do cooler stuff_ **

** _commit an arson you FUNNY little dude!_ **

Which one would you like to help/influence?

** _OH THATS TWO SEPARATE PEOPLE_ **

** _damn_ **

** _oh the second one absolutely_ **

You don't know addresses or phone numbers, it's something you could choose to take note of in the future, but not something you currently know. 

You lean against the mind of this individual. They have a lighter, and a plan. You shape them towards action, and they take it.

Almost immediately, some of the nearly imperceptible strain from the tether lessens, and yes, you feel more powerful, more options are available. 

You watch things burn. It feels good.

** _YES_ **

** _IT DOES FEEL GOOD HUZZAH_ **

_ us going back to jon _

_ jon: oh you guys are back did you do anything _

_ us: _ ** _we committed multiple felons! _ **

** _left alone for ONE minute and many murders have been done_ **

** _ok now that i have more fear powers i can either commit more crimes or test em out_ **

** _actually why not do both can i commit a crime, physically?_ **

** _just some light arson. you know_ **

You seek out somewhere flammable, and reach into reality, a shift of manipulation, and then, slowly, a spark.

A flame.

It's a matter of intense focus, easier is affecting the intensity of an already burning flame, making it worse, or easing up on it. Arson is within your capabilities. Though perhaps not as quickly as would be preferable.

** _hey. hey. can i_ **

** _can i take candy from a baby_ **

** _ok im not going to do that_ **

** _im going to look for some gerry-esque emo scene kid and burn their CLEARLY worked very hard on hair_ **

** _imagine you're a cosplayer you've spent $30 and 3+ hours preparing a wig and now it is on FIRE that is pure desolation goods_ **

It takes some work, but eventually you find a target. With enough focus, you set a wig alight. You feel a slight touch of power, not as much as before, but some none-the-less.

** _just a little petty destruction_ **

** _oh that's right lmao i wanted to make an avatar didn't i???_ **

** _seems a bit beyond me but like, could i do it? do an avatar i mean_ **

** _i am an extension of my god after seems like it could be in my repertoire_ **

** _im going to find a hot wlw and give her fire powers this is my mission now_ **

You think it might be something possible down the line. You could probably help someone already on the way to Desolation. It would be a matter of time and effort though, not so simple as just giving them powers. Plausible, regardless.

** _HM ok i'll keep my (metaphysical) eyes out_ **

** _ok wait so like, does feeding my god like stack up? or is it more like a meal-by-meal basis_ **

** _like power wise_ **

** _maybe i will cause problems on purpose i can go to the archives right? is anybody there?_ **

There are people at the Archives. It's a too sharp, too real figment against the thought-space, and you can easily, and more clearly than elsewhere, make out the people within and around it.

** _hm yeah that makes sense since jon is a workaholic :(_ **

** _do i feel more physical at the archives? it's beholdings turf, am i seen?_ **

You don't feel more physical, or more seen, but the place itself if filled with more alertness and perceptiveness, it's filled out in the thought-space with a more intense knowledge of the total of it.

** _from jon or like TA or both_ **

From the general collection of consciousness that you use to make the thought-space reflect reality, but also a little from them.

** _oh yeah lmao_ **

** _ok i'm in the archives now what happens if i do something to a Statement?_ **

You slip into the thought-space reflection of the Archives, and now- _ now _ you feel `_**watched**_` peeled back and examined. All your transient parts under scrutiny. It doesn't paralyze you. You could still burn a Statement, _but you are being `observed.`_

** _ok! ok not a good idea okay_ **

** _Do Not Like That_ **

** _hey yall do you guys have any ideas_ **

** _im gone! im gone_ **

** _i am gone immediately_ **

** _ok gays im leaving im leaving im returning to the collective_ **

You pull away from the Institute, the feeling dies slowly, but it does die/fade/vanish, and then you slip into the collective. And there's some comfort in that.

\----

_ Lonely: _

-separate. 

Multiple made less than. Selves to self. The connection and input of the whole is still observable, but at least for the moment, you are distinct.

What would you like to do?

** _(Oooooh Shit. Hell Yes.)_ **

** _Can I test if the tether i/we have to jon is stronger or weaker now that I’m an individual ? Do a little teeny tiny bit of science w it? Cody_ ** ** _ Mojave_ ** ** _ Goes Off Alone_ **

The tether, at your testing, feels the same, there isn't yet any strain on it, but that might change in the future.

** _Is there anywhere out there that’s, like ... calling out to me?? within the limits of the tether?_ ** ****

There are occasional flares across the subconscious muddle that burn alluringly. Flashing distinct, like the only light on in an empty city.

** _Or rather is there anything else I feel tethered to, I've been thinking of it like a leash instead of what you’ve described it as so I’m going to check my wording there_ **

** _Can I investigate those?? I want to know if they’re folks susceptible to the lonely thrall or if peter lukas is just taking a nice walk though the park or smth_ **

You feel no connections but the ones bound through the tether, and it is easy enough to pull yourself towards the starburst minds. Examination makes it clear that yes, these individuals are susceptible to the Lonely. Someone's been stood up for a date. Someone else has realized they don't actually know any of their neighbours names. One of them, has realized that if they disappeared today, no one would ever notice.

** _Am I enough of a presence to be influenced by said emotions ?? Do I feel Powerful studying them for any length of time, does proximity to them do anything notable to me as a thing_ **

** _Also. F. If I had a face it would be pulled into a tiny frown ): poor folks_ **

They don't so much draw you in as compound your focus. Based on earlier experiments, you can acknowledge it would be within your power to worsen these individuals feelings. It is a desirable idea. Of course, you're not just a mass of instinct, you're a thinking separation/thought/recollection, you don't have to act on hunger/desire/want. Perhaps you could even- well- do something _ else_.

** _Adjacent idea, your wording there got me a little side tracked — now that I’m just one thing, can I be a bit introspective, figure out more stuff about myself and the sitch at hand? To try and deduce the basics of the how/why for my existence ?? let’s get existential with it, those lonely people can be my thought battery_**

** _I assume it’s maybe hard to think about that question as an amalgamation so now that I’m alone and just chilling maybe it’d be good to give it a shot. also, I want to vaguely trail the person w_ ** ** _ith_ ** ** _ the strongest lonely vibe, just for funzies_ **

Ah, self reflection/introspection, what's lonelier than that? 

You settle against the flow of thought of the last of the three, and focus inwards. How and why. How, and why. 

It's.... difficult to define the moment of your birth/bloom/sapience, like trying to ascertain when you woke up as distinct from being asleep. You were a swirling mass/mess of recollections, gathered fear, gathered information. A library of empty people and terribly empty worlds, and then, you realized, not in the moment, but in retrospect, a stumbling realization of something a few steps/moments/eternities earlier, that you were aware.

Your purpose, the pursuit of a more desirable future, is hard coded in, but the why and how weren't something you were conscious of, or conscious for. It could be, that any collection of thought/memory is basically already a thinking thing. It could be that whatever manner in which the information packet that defines you was/will be sent back in time brought you to awareness as a side effect. Impossible to tell at this moment. 

Maybe the individuals/creatures/beings responsible for sending you back/forwards would know, though, chronologically, you suppose they wouldn't actually know yet.

** _hm! Good introspection, all of that stuff... noted! Especially the part at the end, sounds real handy to keep in mind as things progress_ **

** _I’m enjoying my time alone just chilling, but can I feel where the other respective parts of the collective are? Being cool w/ feeling lost vs that sense of purpose, can I find my way back to not necessarily Jon, but to them?_ **

You can feel the touch of the others, and locate the point within the thought-space they've chosen to persist for the moment. You could easily find them.

** _ Sweet! Can I mess with the person with the weakest lonely vibe I can find in my vicinity? I’m not trying to push anybody over the edge or anything, so I’m going to negatively influence someone who, if there’s anybody who fits the bill, “seems like they can take it”  _ **

** _ Planting a seed is believing in tomorrow etc etc, but this seed? loneliness, babyyyy. Let’s beef up an individual's feelings of total societal and individual isolation, maybe someone in a crowded space? some main thoroughfare? find that mildly existential homie and hone in_**

It doesn't take you long to find someone. There are many tempting, more susceptible people, but you refrain yourself, find someone more resistant but still touched by the disconnect between people.

It is nothing to turn wandering thoughts from 'No one here knows me', to 'Who really does?'

They frown, glance around at the other people at the crossing. None of their faces are familiar. Of course not, but, when was the last time they saw someone familiar who they actually liked? They think about trying to memorise these peoples faces, but, even if they do they'll still be strangers, in the end. Just faces. 

Do they even really know anyone? How much of society is the act of putting on a mask of social norms and expected interactions. "Have a good day." Says the cashier, and you say "You too."

It doesn't mean anything. It's expected. 

They're by themself. Isn't that life, though? Can you really _ know _ another person? They're not sure.

You take it in, and feel more empowered. A hint of strain stolen from the tether, and more power, more options available to you.

** _ Sweet! Now can I haunt stuff, can I influence the physical world? maybe I should have tried that before influencing that person, but it’s all good. How light is it out, where I’m at? May I haunt a street lamp  _ **

** _ Also, I want to keep an eye on this person, or, like, a tab of some kind. is that possible? Put a little marker over their head and send them off like tagging a wild animal for field work?_**

You reach out, familiarize yourself with this individual. You're fairly certain you could find them again, provided there within range.

Some experimentation makes it clear you can influence electrical fields. Physicality seems a long term and distant goal. Do-able, but beyond you at your current power.

** _ Ooooh, electrical fields. hell yeah. can I blow the fuse (dramatic, electricity does not equal electric fields etc etc, but) on literally anything nearby, just to test it? Or maybe, and I think this counts because, like, radio waves, could I make the people in my vicinities phones stop working? little snippets of isolation, cut ‘em off... live in the moment, guys!!!_**

You pull at the threads of current around you, cut off the internet, for a moment. Interrupt a phone call, a text. 

The fuse requires more focus, and a reach towards the more central focus of you, but it is something you can do. The fuse blows. Lights go down. 

It's not something you would be able to do in a more panicked situation, not without some focus, and not without chance of risk.

**_N_****_eat that I can do it at all tho!_ **

** _I don’t really have much to do other than those basic experiments, anything else out there piquing my interests in a vibe way? Whether it be folks that just Scream notability (alignment w the lonely rather than susceptibility to it), locations, objects? any artifacts laying around?? _ **

** _(me, idly wondering what peter lukas is up to, even though it’s not really narratively relevant or influential just yet: )_ **

You seek out people, make note of the pattern of their thoughts when you feel, along the connection `_**watched**_`.

** _can I make whatever is making me feel watched feel lonely, can I send a vibe back down the li_** **_ne? (Me stirring drama between peter and elias like)_ **

** _Wait . That’s a bad idea_ **

** _Hmmmm_ **

You would have to approach the consciousness behind the feeling.

The _`watched`_ feeling vanishes. You're alone again.

** _ thats what I thought, Elias,  _ **

** _ Ok ummmm.. I don’t have anything else I’d like to do! No artifacts or folks aligned to the lonely ??_**

There are few individuals aligned, no one approaching Avatar status, and a number of locations. You mark them out.

**_epicccc_ **

** _Okay! Thanks for the info, I think I’ll head back in the direction where I came, towards Jon _ ** ** _I guess_ ** ** _? Not gonna interact tho_ ** ** _ugh._ **

You wander the twist of thoughts back towards Jon.

\----

_ Vast: _

-fall away.

The whole persists as a distant point you can perceive, but are not bound to. You're self is a consistent thing separate from the mass.

What would you like to do?

** _alright next goal: see if i can float. do i have to walk? how do i move? how do i get place to place? time seems to be something i can move in and out of - can i chose the time i'm in?_ **

You lack a body. Your defined being is closer to a suggestion in a point in thought-space. There's a one to one reflection of reality which you can move through by tracing ambient perceptions of the world. You could alter your perception of time within the thought-space, but at least for now, your powers are limited to people's minds.

**_is there anyone being an ass around? i wanna make them feel like their leg is falling through a hole, just for a minute, and then let them go_ **

** _just for kicks and giggles_ **

You seek out antagonism, it takes a moment, but you find an individual complaining at a retail worker, you push up against their thoughts, and _ pull_. 

They stumble, gasp, lose their place in their tirade. They don't much let it stop them from continuing to harass the worker. They might be covering for the perceived moment of weakness.

** _well - sometimes the powers have a bit more in common than they would like to admit. the vast, the end, the lonely - all are a little bit bigger than the human mind can comprehend, and we all face them alone. i'd like to try and make the person face the vastness of space and life for a few minutes. just give him some time to think on the inevitability of things, on the slow erosion of mountains and passage of time, and if he keeps going, we'll see if he likes the feeling of free-fall_ **

You lean in, whisper into his mind, focus his wandering thoughts on the incredible reality of the shape of all things.

The world is impossible. The universe, is impossible. He is nothing. In time, he will be nothing, and any trace of him lifted from the surface of the universe and forgotten. Infinity has no time or care for him. 5 billion years and the sun will go out, does he really think anyone will remember him then? 

Humanity is an absent, irrelevant blip against the constancy and scale of the universe and he is _ nothing _. A speck. Less than.

At the end of the universe, the stars all died out, and every black hole dying as well, the space between space will grow so distance time will freeze. The universe will end not with a bang, not with a whimper, but with a total and complete emptiness. Void and void and void forever.

And he is nothing.

And you are powerful.

** _FeelsGoodMan. I love it. I'm gonna drift back and bounce from perception to perception. Considering that - is it only the Vast that I can feel in people? Can I feel pinpricks of Lonely, the End, Beholding, Hunt?_ **

You can turn your focus to the other powers, but your attraction to the Vast will always shine brighter as long as that's where you're aligned.

** _Interesting. Since the dude was harassing a retail worker, is there a small pen or something on the desk I can try and move? If I stand behind a cashier, can they sense me like a presence?_ **

Physicality is still beyond you, but you have a sense of electrical fields. A current in the air. You can make the hair on people stand on end, but also, with some focus, you can shift small things around. Generate a void of air and pull small objects towards it. It's a small step, but a valuable one.

** _How much energy does it cost to do those things? Does it feel like I have an energy bar, or like once I build up energy, I can just do those things at no cost?_ **

It's a degree of focus. The amount of attention the Act requires. Simpler, less impressive acts are easier to pull of in complicated situations, where more difficult acts might be at risk of failure.

** _I gotcha. Okay. That's really what I wanted to test out_ **

** _Is there anyone who has an affinity for the vast in a way that isn't necessarily scared of it? Like... they just think it's neat? Someone watching a space video, a sky diver, someone like that? Who maybe has fear, but also joy? I don't want to do anything, just study them. Maybe I could try and copy the joy for someone else too._ **

Enjoyment is harder to find, but anticipation is a wonderful thing. As is adrenaline. And some people find comfort in the vastness of the universe. 

You find an individual, take in the features of their mind. There is something nice about being faced with an infinity and understanding that you are nothing to it. You don't matter in the grand scheme, so be kind on the small scale. 

You examine, feel and trace and play the shape of joy. Then, carefully, you approach someone else, and twist the pattern of thoughts to match. Its-

You're not sure what it is. Not more powerful. But, perhaps it's nice?

** _Does it equal the kind of power I get from fear? Or is it just neat?_ **

You're not sure you feel more powerful? You haven't fed on anything, but there's something there. Maybe.

** _That is gonna give me something to think and chew on for a little bit! I'm good on tests, but now that I'm free in the open idk about going back to being an Us. Like I like it but it's nice to also be by myself. Can I find my way back to Jon, perceive him from the outside rather than the inside?_ **

You trace the tether back to the mess of thoughts that is Jon. Your perceptions of him, being that he is currently alone, are limited, and limited further by the fact he appears to be asleep. But you can perceive him externally. As you do this, along the connection, a distant, but distinct impression leaves you feeling `_**watched**_`.

** _First I freeze, and then I race back to Us. Safety in numbers, right?_ **

You slip into the stream of consciousness, and then, into the centre of the whole.

\----

_ Beholding: _

-split apart.

The mess and mass and twist of voices settles to less than cacophony, still present, but not as loud. You can make the distinction of self. 

What would you like to do?

** _I assume we're still in the thought space thing, right? I want to try and narrow in on distinct minds. See if i can identify them later on._ **

You're still drifting within your created reflection of a living city, touching minds, but like a ghost, seen/known/examined by no one. You seek people out mostly at random, and try to focus on their thoughts. Find a signature or clarified element to them. Once you think you have it, you let yourself be dropped in the sea of thought, not moving away from them, space doesn't exist here, but losing track of them.

You focus on the image/memory/clarity of the individual, and then, slowly, awkwardly, seek them out. It takes some doing, but you think you can track people down like this. Probably.

You're pretty sure they're the same person you started with.

** _I'm assuming I can also sense people associated with the Eye?_ **

You can. Spotlight fragments of focus flash and flicker across your vision. Paranoia pulls fear and worry from the minds of plenty of people. The weight of awareness of others awareness of you. Judgement in the eyes of everyone around you. They're all watching, all paying attention, all _ aware_, and you're going to mess up, aren't you? It's a commonplace fear. 

And it would be easy to push them into the, if you'll forgive the pun, eye of the storm.

** _I would like to not do that._ **

Are you sure? It would be the easiest thing in the world.

What's a little fear, anyway? It might help this, in fact, you know this would help. You need fuel if you want to be able to affect things in a more real way. You're trying to save/prevent a terrible future/past. Can you afford not to act here?

** _...I would like to not do that._ **

** _Uh, make them afraid, I mean._ **

** _Would like to not make them afraid._ **

You resist the temptation.

Suppose you're proud of yourself. Suppose you believe you've made the right decision. Suppose you think this is a victory.

Eventually you're going to need power/strength, you can't help anyone if you can't do anything. 

What would you like to do?

** _...is ‘my best’ an option?_ **

** _Actually, hold on. Could I- well, it's all mental, right? For the moment, at least. Could I...lessen someone's fear?_ **

You find a target, and with an undeniable attention to detail, turn their thoughts from a gut churning anxiety.

'They're watching me, and I'm gonna mess up, and they'll laugh and then-' shifts to 'They're watching me and..? So what? Ignore them.'

It helps, somewhat. Their worries linger, but you've shifted the cycle of thoughts a little.

** _Searching for individuals is difficult because it takes time. It's easier to try and find fear, but, could I find Jane Prentiss? As she is she doesn't really count as an individual. Right?_ **

You lean towards/into the touch of corruption within the tether and bond, and trace the pattern of it familiar. You leak out into the city, search party of one, and trace every hint of insect or filth or disease you can find. 

It's not good work, and if you currently had a stomach, it would be churning, but yes, eventually you find where Jane Prentiss is holed up. It seems to match the description of where Martin will/had originally found her.

A touch of observation creeps along the connection. It's familiar, and external, and loud against you. You're being `_**watched**_`.

** _Oh _ ** _fuck_

** _I'm going to drop any attention on Prentiss, i don't want Elias knowing I was looking into her._ **

You slip against the stream of thought, away from Prentiss. Acutely aware of Eyes on you the entire time. The feeling of observation lingers longer, thick against your brain, but eventually you evade it.

** _That's...bad_ **

** _I want to attempt to hide. Under other people's thoughts or- or something._ **

You trace and copy others thoughts and memories, create a blanket of distraction and hide beneath it.

** _I'll keep away from the others until I'm more certain there's no risk. Am I sure i'm not still being watched?_ **

You're sure of nothing.

** _Oh good, that's what I wanted to hear._ **

** _Alright, I'll rejoin the others. Covertly, if that's possible?_ **

You slip into the thought stream, and back to the others, hiding beneath your memory shield and discarding it at the last moment.

\----

_ End: _

-distance yourself.

The thread of yourself slips away from the centre of yourselves, makes the distinction of defining an almost singular self.

What would you like to do?

** _Like the other powers, are there people around me I'm drawn to? Is there a 'death' in the area?_ **

There are plenty of people who are afraid of the end. Minutia of lingering fear. At some point, things will simply _ cease _, it's a common fear. There's plenty for you to play with. Though you can't find any Avatars, except an odd blank spot against your senses.

Distantly, there is the awareness of being `_**watched**_`.

** _Okkayyy so I'm pretty sure I just found Georgie._ **

** _I'm also going to stay away from Jon, even though I want to try something with him, since I don't want Elias/Jonah realizing that we're here._ **

Understood.

** _Is there anyone near me who's asleep?_ **

Yes. A lot of people.

** _Hmm. I think I'd like to go towards a sleeper who's already a little bit afraid of the end, and well. Heighten that. Kill them in their dreams, if that's possible. If not, increase that fear and let their brain do what it will._ **

It's beyond you to kill them, but you can certainly manipulate their dreams. Set them against the inevitably of a demise they cannot escape, and even if they could, death is patient. They can't escape forever. 

You feed on it, and feel empowered. More options are available to you.

The `_**watched**_` feeling fades away.

** _Oh good._ **

** _I think I'm going to go on a dream murder spree really quickly here. Avoiding the blank spot and just hop between two or three other dreamers._ **

** _I'm assuming that it produces a similar empowerment?_ **

It's easy enough to do, and you feel stronger for it. Carefully avoiding the blank spot. You're undoubtedly fueled by this.

** _Excellent._ **

** _If I poke at someone's dream now, can I manipulate it directly?_ **

Yes, the fold of dreams is mostly yours to manipulate.

** _With the feeling of being watched having faded, I pull myself back towards Jon._ **

** _Can I manipulate his dreams?_ **

Yes.

** _If I can, I'd like to take him from whatever he's dreaming about, and create another scene around him- a room with a couple of chairs, maybe a fireplace, and create some sort of avatar for myself._ **

After your earlier power gathering, this is perfectly possible. What would you like to look like?

** _The room that I put us both into looks like it was taken from a small cabin. It's small and cozy, with a crackling log fire in one corner of the room. Over the fire is a brilliant rainbow banner. There's a thick rug on the floor. The walls are also wood. A collection of pictures- spiraling patterns and singed children's picture- is on the far wall. There's several comfy-looking couches and chairs, with enough room for about nine people to sit comfortably. Most of them are covered with blankets and throw pillows. Near the fireplace is a dark navy armchair with a space throw pillow._ **

** _Jon appears seated in the chair opposite the vast's. I'm standing next to him, a humanoid figure wearing a dark gray robe that completely covers my body and face._ **

He looks mostly perplexed, and he's taking in the room.

"Okay, then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy reading this, feel free to drop by the discord and participate!
> 
> https://discord.gg/RpfyvFf


	5. Int (Pt2) - Dream/Room/Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude 1

**INT: Room (Dream)-?**

Intirem 

_ [Aloud] _

Hello, Jon.

Sahara 

_ [Whispering] _

(hewwo mister sims youve been a SPLENDID archivist)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(sahara that sounds THREATENING)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(im trying to be NICE)

(oh fuck mag 160 feels)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(mood)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(imagine he can hear this but just subconsciously lmao)

Intirem

_ [Aloud] _

You remember earlier today right? 

The entity that wanted to help you?

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

("help" is a strong word)

Intirem

_ [Whispering] _

(We did say that tho)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(no we said help i think [laughs] you're just be gay do crimes)

(you weren't here to vote yet)

  
  


The Archivist

I-

_ -Jon frowns, a little of the innate confusion of dreams clings to him. _

The Archivist

Yes, I recall.

Intirem

_ [Aloud] _

I'm a part of that entity. You're dreaming, yes, but this dream is real. I wanted to introduce myself.

And maybe the others, if you're up for that.

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(it's me, the end. now you're probably wondering how i got here)

Intirem

_ [Whispering] _

(Now it's a long story)

Mojave

_ [Whispering] _

(Oh Shit This Is Happening ?)

Intirem

_ [Whispering] _

(Yeah)

Mojave

_ [Whispering] _

(bro)

The Archivist

_ [Sarcastically, obviously trying to hide his unease] _

Well, I’m glad you went with a comforting appearance.

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(yeah guys we’re really in it now)

Mojave

_ [manifests chains and rattles them for 0.5 seconds before despawning them again] _

Intirem

_ [Aloud] _

Give me some credit. I tried with the room. The vaguely threatening pictures weren't my idea.

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(they're cute! they're endearing!)

Intirem

_ [Aloud] _

Some of us think that they’re cute.

The Archivist

_ [Lying] _

.... It's...appreciated.

Mojave

**:(**

_ [they lonely out] _

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(hey!!)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(see i was gonna be a mass of blankets but now i feel like i shouldnt)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(oh right this is pre-character development jon little basárd)

Intirem

_ [Aloud] _

Look, we've been alive for maybe... ten hours? We're trying.

_ [Directed to Us] _

I'm going to try and pull Seraphina in now. I can't do this on my own.

_ [Aloud] _

Honestly I wasn't expecting to get this far.

_ -A young woman walks in, she gives off an air of nervousness and deference. _

Seraphina

_[Aloud]_

Hello, I'm sorry to intrude on you guys, but I am also a part of the same entity. I felt the dream and thought I should introduce myself.

The Archivist

...Are there a lot of you?

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(oh babe you have no idea lmao)

Intirem

_[Aloud]_

At my last count, there's nine of us. We can function both as a collective and independently.

After you put us in time out we went and tried to figure out some more about ourselves, which led to us temporarily splitting.

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(it wasn’t time out it was. forced collective respite)

Intirem

_ [Whispering] _

(It was time out.)

Seraphina

_[Aloud]_

Now we all seem to be doing different things, which is quite a difference from how we first were.

The Archivist

Oh.

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(ok yeah it was time out)

Intirem

_[Aloud]_

Sorry, I know it’s a lot to take in.

The Archivist

I’ll manage.

Sahara

_ [snorts] _

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(“i’ll manage” sure u will)

Seraphina

_[Aloud]_

We can try to answer some questions, perhaps? Though, I can’t say we will succeed.

Intirem

_[_ _Aloud_ _]_

There’s a lot we know, but a lot we don’t.

_ -Jon studiously ignores whatever his other concerns are. Worries on the back burner, there is knowledge to be discovered. _

The Archivist

Let's talk about this _ 'will be' _. I- I have some other concerns, but those can wait. You're from the future? Why are you here? What made you come back?

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(lmao big mood jon. repression time)

(god. he is SO funny)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(to the tune of YMCA: com-part-ment-al-ize!)

Intirem

_[Aloud]_

Yes. We are from the future- or at the very least, we know how it would play out without our interference.

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(i mean, that’s how we came about, right?)

Seraphina

_[Whispering]_

We want to change how the future turns out. We want it to turn out well for everyone.

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(that implies it didn’t turn out well for everyone)

Intirem

[ _Aloud]_

Let’s just say - it didn’t.

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(which it didn’t but - )

(OH NO)

Sahara

_ [starts playing it's the end of the world as we know it (and i feel fine) by REM very very softly] _

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(now he’s gonna worry)

Intirem

_ [Whispering] _

(oops.)

(uh. sorry?)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(it’s okay :P)

Seraphina

_ [Whispering] _

(sorry)

The Archivist

_ [curious] _

I - how did it turn out?

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(oh okay that went better than expected)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(Bad)

T.A.

_ [Whispering] _

(You probably don’t want to know)

Intirem

_ [Whispering] _

(Do we tell him there was an apocalypse)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(too many eyes? two people died? ta’s answer is good)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(give us a figurative six months and we can tell you lmao)

Seraphina

_ [Whispering] _

(I like ta’s answer, I feel like Jon would freak out and doubt us if we told him he has to stop an apocalypse)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(ok so you know mr spider? like that except with all possible fears and all over the globe. so like, cool and sexy, but very bad)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering, laughing] _

(MKJNHKLADS)

Intirem

_[Aloud]_

It didn't turn out well for anyone involved. You don't want to know.

The Archivist

...That does just make me want to know _ more_, you realise, right?

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(oh shit he is beholding)

(forgot this was jon)

(WE PLAYED OURSELVES)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(baby archivist cannot use compulsion, we're fine..... unless?)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(people you didn't want to die died)

(is that a good answer?)

Seraphina

_ [Aloud] _

We do realize that, but the future may be set in stone if you know how this goes.

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(oh that's good)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(ooh good answering seraphina)

Intirem

_ [Aloud] _

It’s already enough of a danger that we know.

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(i’m sorry! I’m sorry.)

(y’all are vaguing me)

Seraphina

_ [Whispering] _

(will we even continue to exist if the future is averted?)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(what)

(who’s vaguing you)

Intirem

_ [Whispering] _

(That wasn’t actually directed at you)

Seraphina

_ [Whispering] _

(I’m not, I’m sorry)

Sahara

_ [Whispering, sheepish] _

(oh, okay. sorry)

The Archivist

I...see. _ [He pauses.] _ Well no, I don’t, but I’ll drop it for the moment. How do we - What do you intend to do to avert this future?

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(oh shucks seraphina i hadnt thought of that. i hope we do. i like this whole existing thing. i mean idk why we would stop existing ig)

Intirem

_ [Whispering] _

(Unstable time loop)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(what DO we intend to do guys)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(oh. well, we need to kill your garbage boss first of all i made a bad first impression)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering, laughing] _

(JIHUASKDKJDSA)

(bad first impression so MURDER TIME)

Intirem

_ [Whispering] _

(If we avert the apocalypse then we don't get sent back which means that we no longer exist.)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(oh..... u right dusk)

(that makes me sad. like it's worth it but i'm sad)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(or we look at it like the timeline branched off when we arrived and now we are stuck in the new one, incapable of going back?)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(you! keep talking)

Seraphina

_ [Whispering] _

(I like that idea!)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(less back to the future more happy endings >:))

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(also as for what we intend to change: we're already changing the sequence of events, and gathering a little more power?)

Intirem

_ [Aloud] _

In the immediate future, we intend to avert a tragedy in the archives. In the long term, we want to stop the apocalypse. Somehow. We're still figuring that out.

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering, sputtering and laughing] _

(INTIREM YOU LET HIM KNOW AN APOCOLAUIJA AHAPPENED)

(sorry my brain left me for a minute there and i gave up)

Sahara

_ [Whispering, laughing] _

(HDBDHHSDBBDBS)

(you fucking. cats out of the bag hdbdbdh)

T.A.

_ [Whispering] _

(I mean, time could just completely collapse, that would be unfortunate.)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(no that would be bo-ring)

(i was promised found family and i will make it my own damn self if i have to goddamnit!!)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(us: let’s keep this lowkey)

(intirem, bless them: someone DIED and there was an APOCALYPSE)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(GET THEIR ASS)

Intirem

_ [Whispering] _

(..... I need to just. Shut up xD)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(no, no, continue, please)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(i'm cackling honestly i'm having a great time)

Intirem

_ [Whispering] _

(I won’t freak you out! BUT APOCALYPSE)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(jonafin sims.....)

Seraphina

_ [Aloud] _

We uh, well, we may have said a bit much or exaggerated. If we stop the first incident, that may fix the future.

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(DAMAGE CONTROL DAMAGE CONTROL)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(lmao pushing it under the rug)

(jk jk jk!! ...... unless?)

The Archivist

What is the incident, or am I not permitted to know?

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(OH NOOOOOOO)

Intirem

_ [Whispering] _

(uhhhhhh)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(wAIT)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(there was a clone-like incident)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(it’s like what happened earlier, but huge and bad!)

(with the statement!)

Intirem

_ [Whispering] _

(honestly I was referring to Jane)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(oh)

Intirem

_ [Whispering] _

(clone is also important tho)

Seraphina

_ [Aloud] _

Something that can be stopped with co2 fire extinguishers and a fire suppression system.

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(seraphina you are a blessing and amazing)

(all hail)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(jon: oh i thought it would be more supernatural lmao)

Intirem

_ [Whispering] _

(that was brilliant)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(THIS IS HOW THE WEB WILL SAVE THE WORLD)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(oh FIRST incident)

Seraphina

_ [Whispering] _

(half truths are the webs domain)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(that’s right i forgot you were web)

The Archivist

_ [frowning and twitchy] _

...So, a fire? _ [He pauses] _ Also, while I can certainly appreciate the aesthetics, do you _ really _ have to do the 'evil whispering' thing?

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(shut up!!)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering, laughing] _

(oh shit he can hear us ahnjkdhbgunjk)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(stop we’re trying So Hard mr simithan)

Seraphina

_ [shouting] _

Am I whispering? Is this okay?!

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering, laughing harder] _

(SIMITHAN)

(SERAPHINA HKJASUIHJNKLASD)

Sahara

_ [Whispering, now laughing too] _

(hdhshdbdjdbdhd)

(H-HEWWO?? HEWWO MISTEW SIMS??)

Intirem

_ [Whispering] _

(Nuu)

-_ The Archivist’s frown deepens. _

Sahara

_ [Whispering, laughing very hard] _

(BDDBSJDDNDKSKDNDN)

(im crying this is so funny)

Seraphina

_ [Whispering] _

(WAIT, he can hear the parentheses???)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(yah)

Intirem

_ [Aloud] _

I think you might be hearing the others. They also want to meet you. And are invested in this conversation

The Archivist

_ [strained] _

Oh… wonderful.

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(mister ‘i know what a meme is’ over here must LOVE us)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(sahara don’t make references like that he can HEAR YOU)

Intirem

_ [Whispering] _

(I think that’s enough for one night)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(hhdhs hes already reached his limit)

Intirem

_ [Whispering] _

(Everyone okay with me ending the dream?)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(yeah)

Seraphina

_ [Whispering] _

(sure)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(personally i'm a fan i never even had to introduce myself)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

( i wanted to but it turned out funnier lmao)

Intirem

_ [Aloud] _

I'm sorry. We'll let you get back to sleep. You can meet the others later if you want.

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(can he let us out of time out when he wakes up lmao)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(let him sleep!!)

Seraphina

_ [Aloud] _

It was nice to meet you, Mr. Sims.

Intirem

_ [Whispering] _

Same here.

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(BYE MISTER SIMS)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(THE TWO OF US WHO DIDN'T GET TO MEET YOU SAY HI AND BYE)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(see u later, nerd!!)

(i am saying this with love and affection loser)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering, laughing] _

(jio98uoijlkjasd)

(the half braincells didn't get to come into the dream)

The Archivist

_ [Mostly sincere] _

Pleasure to meet you all.

_ -Intirem lets the dream dissolve and returns to the collective. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whispering no longer looks like a real word.
> 
> https://discord.gg/herTChB


	6. Int (Pt3) - Spiral/Post-dream/Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude 1

_ Spiral: _

-break away.

Selves becomes selfs become, not individual, but something close. How about that? You can still reach the conglomerate of thought, but, at least currently, you're distinct from it.

What would you like to do?

** _After passively observing the dream with Jon, I detach my consciousness out, away from the collective, and explore, in all the places that the others have not. Are there any spots that I'm attracted to in particular?_ **

There are a couple of interesting hot spots. Black hole draws against your senses. A few individuals, a number of locations.

** _I investigate one such individual._ **

You approach, though the word implies movement, and settle up against their twisting thoughts.

** _I knock on their thoughts._ **

** _Knock knock._ **

It's a bright, burning uncertainty. Fear, and fear and fear. The lingering sort that 'oh, but how do you know this is all happening?'. 

'Are you really here right now?'

'Are you certain?'

'You trust your perceptions? But people's perceptions are wrong all the time.'

'Are you sure?'

'Are you?'

A pretty pattern of confusion and distrust.

** _Oh, but it could always be brighter, couldn't it?_ **

** _If I prod hard enough, could I dampen, or perhaps even disable a sense?_ **

As you are, you lack much power, but the mind is a plaything of the you. You turn the the touch of hearing wrong, just enough voices turn to almost fuzz and vocal sludge, just enough to further confuse. Sow doubt. Discord. 

There's the hint of fear. You taste it, and it appeals.

** _I'm sure they're fine. I'm also sure that they're sure that they're not fine. My job here is done._ **

** _I drift outwards, uncoiling and extending to a different location, tagged as a hotspot._ **

There's an oddity against the wall, a place Distortion has touched. There’s no door here anymore, but that's really only a matter of perspective.

** _As much as I'd like to call on good ol' Mikey, that doesn't seem useful for, you know, preventing the apocalypse? _ **

** _Oh well. Let's move on._ **

What do you want to do next?

** _Let's go find more people to interact with, in a completely innocuous and no way threatening manner!_ **

Yes, you're completely believed when you say that. No doubts as to your sincerity here.

** _I'm very trustworthy._ **

** _It's like, at least seven of my middle names._ **

You seek out some other <strike>targets</strike> _friends_, and find them easily enough.

** _A thought here, some minor synesthesia there, nothing too impactful, right?_ **

Of course not, you're not here to cause chaos/and or disruption. There's touches of fear and it feeds you. Not as much as it could, but enough.

** _Can I retry turning a sense off and on again?_ **

Yes.

** _I will retry doing that._ **

You successfully retry doing that.

There's a more effective dampening, but you can't quite shut down someone else's senses yet.

** _You know what? I'm satisfied with that._ **

** _This person probably isn't, but they'll live. Full hearing isn't strictly required to live, right? I'm pretty sure that's right._ **

** _That done, I drift back to the collective, and continue to observe._ **

You settle back against the centre of the whole, and are enclosed in the comfort of it.


	7. Day One/Lonely/Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plan Big Lonely is a go.

The collective returned, you persist in the void of Thought-space, though it is not long before a hint of errant senses makes clear Jon is awake. Shortly after, there's a furling touch of thought. An invitation.

You take it, and settle back into the presence and significance of the familiarity of his pattern of thinking. He goes about his morning routine, laptop and tape recorder from the night before both gone from the floor, book, presumably back on a shelf. 

You allow him to get reacclimated to your presence, and note the oddity of the care he applies to packing his bag, heading out the door, and locking it. He's self aware of his every movement with your attention on him.

Now would be a good time for a distraction.

_ 'hey jon. there wasn't time during the dream last night to tell you, but during out time out we went gave you some literal space and went exploring for a bit. sahara went into the archives and elias saw them. we aren't sure how elias is going to take sahara's presence here - and, frankly, if elias is going to like all of Us being here at all.'_

He startles a little as he hears you again, walk faltering, but he covers for it, head dipping with an indication of his attention. Not that you need the indication, you can feel a touch and mangle of feelings radiating towards you as you explain. 

His eyes dart around the street, taking in the other people, and he bites down a question, though his curiosity is a blanket around your words.

_ 'we don't WANT elias to know we're here, or at least, we want as little to do with him as possible. elias is capable of a lot of horror - we all are, as the creatures we are, really - but elias has chosen to capitalize on that. gertrude was planning on blowing up the archives, and elias murdered her for that. we'll leave you to your own judgements of right and wrong, but we hope you understand why maybe we would like to avoid him knowing something is up with you for the time being.'_

He hums an acknowledgement, it comes out mildly annoyed, and the way his eyes track every person he passed on the walk makes it clear he has some thoughts on this he would like to express. 

_ 'also, could we interest you in some fear charades? _'

That's the sentence that does it. He splutters, somewhere between indignant and confused, and alters his path to duck down a side street and get out of sight.

Quietly, but with a hint of desperation, he says, "What _ precisely _ is fear charades?"

His tone adds about five more question marks, and he runs a hand through his hair. Perhaps realising again the exact extent of the strangeness of the situation. 

_ 'fear charades! we'll explain more tonight, if you aren't opposed to having another dream with us. right now we need to talk about hiding from elias.'_

_ 'mojave has an idea of trying to blanket us with a particular fear/feeling/vibe that makes us feel unknown/go unseen, and we're hoping that might mask us. if mojave does it too well, they might accidentally shroud you too. if mojave doesn't have enough power, elias might see us, and we don't know what his reaction will be. We wanted to introduce you to them and to make sure you're comfortable with them and the idea before trying anything.’_

_ 'The one speaking to you right now is the same as from your dream last night, by the way. My name is Intirem.’ _ They pause for a minute. _ 'Since you already know me, we decided that I should introduce you to Mojave and another one of us who's been working on this plan. Their name is Sahara.' _

Another pause, uncertain this time. 

_ 'They're both quite nice, I promise.' _

"Well, at least you're not _ all _ named after deserts. I was beginning to worry there was a theme I'd missed out on." He mutters dryly, carefully taking in the information.

_ 'hey, i'm sahara! if you must know, there is a theme going on, but just between the No Brain Cell Club. don't worry about it. mojave here is going to try their best to do this. right, mojave?'_

There is a moment of silence.

_ 'right, mojave?'_

No response.

_ 'Mojave?' _Sahara repeats.

Jon's miasma of feelings suggest he is having some concerns.

_ 'Mhmm.' _ The silence drags on for probably a touch longer than necessary. _ 'It'll be peachy.' _Mojave eventually offers, in a tone slightly to the left of earnestness. 

The general feeling of concern intensifies.

"...convincing."

_ 'okay! that's all we're going to get from them, i guess. well, we can hope for the best.'_

_ 'the thing is, we're not exactly sure if this will go... as planned, or not. we wanted your input first, before trying anything... spooky.' _Sahara warns.

_ '...Shouldn't be _ too _ hard, um. I fuckin' got this, dudes.' _Mojave says after a moment.

_ '... you can leave, mojave. i can carry the conversation.' _Sahara offers.

The general twist of his emotions rolls with a sharp hint of annoyance, "Please don't say spooky. This isn't a children's Halloween special."

He sighs, rubs at the bridge of his nose.

"Elias _ murdered _ my predecessor, and you want to avoid him because one of you caught his attention. To avoid doing so again, you want to...make a fear blanket? Am I understanding correctly?" There's a strangled note to his voice, quiet as he's keeping it in the alley.

Sheepishly_ , _ Sahara says, _ 'i mean, pretty much? that first one was on me, though. my bad.'_

"_Your bad!_" It comes out louder than he expected and he covers his mouth reactively, eyes focusing on the ground, and cheeks slightly flushed.

_ "i... yeah? hey, you try being literally born yesterday. i have no experience. i'm one day old." _Sahara returns, lightheartedly.

"_That's _ reassuring."

_ '...It's been a very eye opening day or two?' _ Mojave murmurs.

Sahara snickers.

Jon makes no comment on the pun, but his confusion is obvious.

_ 'but anyways, if we pull this off (or on, as it goes) then you shouldn't be affected. if you want to say no, that's fine. perfectly understandable.' _ Sahara says.

A moment of pause, before Mojave adds,_ 'Should be fine, though. Really. The margin for error is mad small... _ _ Your _ _ call, though. _' 

"The alternative...is that my apparently _ murderous _ boss will know you're..._living in my head_, and that would be bad, so-" he throws an arm up in frustration, sighs, "-if you think it's your best option, how would I hope to stop you?"

_ ‘well, you could just say no. i mean, we'd ask for you to call in sick or something, but we'd work something else out.’ _Sahara explains.

"That's- that's a temporary solution at best." He seems mostly resigned to the situation, back against the alley wall, "There aren't any other plans besides 'Don't go to work' and 'fear blanket' are there?"

_ ‘uh- well- not, really? not at the moment, no. i wish i had a better answer.’ _ Sahara admits. Then, as an offering, _ ‘oh! uh, we could, like, scatter, i guess? like how we did during time out. still only temporary though, and the continued distance could have some ... unforeseen consequences’_

He takes in your suggestion and shakes his head slightly, less like a disagreement then an unwilling acceptance.

"Alright. You- you have my permission...I suppose." He pushes away from the wall, makes some attempt at cleaning himself up, "Tell me when you've done it, and-" a pause, a breath, "-here's hoping it works."

_ ‘well, alright. thanks, man.’ _ Sahara says, and as an internal aside, ' _ mojave, you've got the go ahead'_

`Something like a sigh settles in Jon’s brain as Mojave gives the closest thing to a nod a ghost of a feeling with no discernible form in the head of some dude in an alley can do, and _ reaches_. They don’t verbally call out to the others, assuming instead that they’d been a mad attentive audience, and puts forth what meager power they’d stored up since that first venture. They pool it with the outputs from the other watchers, and imagine the energy to be something of an umbrella in a dark downpour, the hazy glare of blue from a phone screen when you stay up too late refreshing the same apps, desperate for some connection, or the feeling of watching something from very, _ very _ far away. City lights twinkling idly in the distance. The heavy, detached comfort of melancholia, settling over the hivemind like floating at the bottom of the swimming pool, seeing how long you can last, or how long it’d take for anybody to notice you down there. Detachment, without the detachment; Mojave wraps their collective presence in a shroud of missed connections and rampant insecurities.`

_ ‘i-- it's done.’ _ Sahara sighs, relieved.

Your words, Sahara's words, come distant, _ faded_, like recalling the voice of someone you’d almost forgotten, or the ringing, repeating pattern of the words to an old, lost friend’s favourite song. Audible, but foggy. Unfocused. The perceptions from Jon fade beneath a blanket of fog, noises covered and distorted by the echo of static a room over.

One of you, as was planned, stays beyond the reach of your crafted loneliness. Between you, the connection turns- well, weak might be the word for it. Still there, but nearly invisible to your senses. You, Bright, find yourself very nearly alone. It’s an odd state for a conglomerate of recollection to be in. Still, you have the tether to Jon, heavy and comforting against your senses, even as the others feel closer to the image of someone in a dream. 

Jon straightens himself up, running a hand through his hair again, mostly to himself he mutters, “Well that feels...`odd.`”

He shakes it off, pauses a moment, mind running over options. Apprehension at the forefront of his thoughts. Obvious to Bright, but not so much to the rest of you. Still, some hints of his emotions linger across your connection.

He finishes his walk to work. Makes what small talk is necessary before seeking out his office and shutting himself inside. He breathes out, a low burn of anxiety at the base of his brain as he forces himself to take his seat and act something approaching normal. Most of the day passes in ordinary seclusion. Reading the ordinary and at this point, even to his feigned ignorance, fake Statements. Eventually, his lunch break arrives. 

With care, he avoids everyone. Impossible to tell if it’s fuelled by the shroud of loneliness coating him, or if it is simply the actions of a man who has had an extremely exhausting day. 

It’s 12:30. Or close enough to. 

He returns to his desk, settles in to the mundanities of his job, when there’s a knock at his door. He considers, for a moment, not replying. Pretending to be out. He could probably hide under his desk, but dismisses the thoughts as irrational and calls out, wearier then intended-

“Come in.”

Elias enters. “Jon, can I have a word?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might not have been obvious before, but I wanted to clarify here, almost all of the dialogue for 'You'/the collective is written by folks in the discord. The lines attributed to actual distinct characters from the collective in this chapter were written by the person behind that character.
> 
> The Lonely section was also written by Mojave.
> 
> If you want to join in, there's a link to the discord in every chapter...including this one-
> 
> https://discord.gg/herTChB


	8. Talk/Blanket/Institute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias makes his concerns known.

Anxiety is a curdle of frost in Jon's gut. Like a poison leaching amongst the organs and chilling the blood.

With no other real option, he says, "Of course."

Elias smiles, a quick, thin, flash of upturned lips, before stepping into the office and shutting the door. There's a seat against one of the walls, in case someone wants to give a live Statement.

Elias does not sit down.

"Jon, are you alright?" The concern is a coat around his words. You aren't certain how sincere it is. You'd guess 'not very', but reading emotions from people you don't share a brain with is much more difficult, and Jon has no insights on the matter.

"Fine." Jon manages to reply. A curdle of worry shifts to a spot just behind his ribs. 

He does not sound fine. 

"Are you sure? You don't seem-" the pause is a thick note against the flow of conversation. Distracting. Deliberate. Filled with implication, "-well."

"I-" Jon trips on the awkward taste of his own fear, "-Well, that is- erm- I suppose it's just- new- new job...is all."

Elias frowns, not disappointed, not quite the right intensity for that, "Is that all?"

Jon looks down, anywhere but at Elias.

"Jon, did something happen?" The words seem earnest. Genuine.

You don't believe for a second that they are.

"No, no, nothing's- nothing's happened. Just new job. Like I said. I'll -" Jon takes a careful breath, "-I'll adapt."

"I'm sure you will, but I don't believe this is simply the 'jitters' of a new position." Elias' eyebrows raise, his face makes all the appropriate shapes for sympathy, "You're terrified. If something has happened, you can tell me."

There is the distinct urge to just laugh. A hysterical, bitter and confused noise. Jon bites it down. Swallows.

"No- nothing's happened- nothing I can- I can think of, anyway...ha" he aims for lighthearted and misses by a mile. Fingers kneading the desk surface, slow drags a long the surface for something to do. Otherwise he feels like he might just break. A rubber band under too much tension.

"Are you certain?" Elias prods, "If you'll forgive the expression, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Mmhmmm." It's a strangled sort of noise Jon makes, semi-adjacent to an affirmation.

"My employees health is of the utmost concern to me." Elias smiles, a slight show of teeth, "A business is built on the well-being of it's employees, after all."

"Yes." Jon nods, too rapidly and too awkward, "Yes, yes, of course. I'll erm- I'm fine."

"Well, I suppose that is as good as I'm going to get. Do take care of yourself, Jon, after all, you're the centre of the Archives. Your health is important-" with an awkward tone that admittedly is nowhere as bad as Jon's own, he adds, "And if you want to seek out a therapy that is covered by the Institute of course."

His eyes linger on Jon, who ducks his head, nods again, and withers beneath the attention.

"It can be a lonely position, and I'd hate to lose you." He lets his voice weigh in the air, then gives a self-satisfied nod and a too knowing grin, and leaves.

Jon counts to thirty, then not so much relaxes as collapses against his desk. 

Deciding that's not quite good enough. He slides off the chair and huddles under the desk. There's comfort in the enclosure of a space, even as he folds awkwardly in it. He breathes out, half stuttering breaths.

"Alright. Alright. It's....okay. worst day of your life, but at least your not dead so-" one hand rests against his forehead, then buries in his hair, grip tight, almost painful, "-so things can always get worse."

He laughs, a messy and awkward, not relieved, but a relief of stress. His eyes prick, slightly wet, but he resolves not to cry. He's already crawled under his desk and started to breakdown, but he's not going to cry.

Here, anyway. 

He breathes out. Breathes out again. Hiccups. Ignores the nausea in his gut.

"Come on, there's- there's still work to do." He murmurs, but makes no attempt to move.

The day passes achingly slow, and Jon does not so much recover, as pack away his distress. He gets through another couple fake Statements, but they lack even the paltry effort he had given the earlier ones. Still, time passes, and eventually, he is allowed to go home.

Stepping out of the Institute is an immediate relief, and he takes some comfort in that.

The walk home is uneventful. Lingering unease tracks him like a drone, but he grows to ignore it, and almost as soon as he's home, at least part of the unease lifts from his shoulders. Home is home, it's a space that belongs to him. Safe, in theory. 

He sets his things down, and waits.

`Mojave has been, in all honesty, living it up for the days duration, content to drift in an artificial isolation punctuated only by the occasional muted input from Jon’s senses -- anxiety and agitation, rocking the metaphorical boat. The shift from said barrage of feelings to something at least attempting to approach calm is the first thing the entity registers in a long while. Must be time to let up, then. The best combatant to loneliness is warmth, light, safety in numbers and a warm embrace, and Mojave thinks of Bright as a sunbeam cutting through heavy fog as they cast out a tentative call to their eye on the outside. A lighthouse, blinking through the ocean’s overcast as a guide home, or like the way you rush to your friends side when you meet after so many months spent apart. Water following the comfortable path of least resistance. It was a really solid idea to leave someone out, to give them a tether to something, someone, easing the mild metaphorical sting of, on Mojave’s part, returning to a conglomerate. They only hope that the feeling gives Jon the sense of wrapping oneself in a blanket fresh from the dryer instead of killer vertigo.`

There's a shift in Jon that is obvious to you as you are no longer distanced in a way beyond the Thought-space. Some element of the confusion of his situation lessens.

He does little of his evening routine, and simply drops into bed, still dressed.

Into his pillow he mutters, "That was awful, let's- let's do fear charades- whatever it is it can't be nearly as terrible as today."

Fatigue drags him into sleep with little resistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Mojave wrote the return from the Lonely at the end there, and here's a server link-
> 
> https://discord.gg/herTChB


	9. Int 2 - catalogue/charade/camaraderie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...fear charades

The room Jon wakes up in is much the same as the last time: a little larger, perhaps, with room for a few more people. There's still a warm fire at one end of the room, and the shadows it throws flicker comfortingly across the ceiling and walls. A small kitchenette, replete with a teapot and snacks now takes up the back wall. A door also leads into the room, though nothing can be seen through the singular window.

Instead of a lich, however, there's what looks like a very small void covered in a blanket with cut-out eyeholes floating above the couch. It is, quite possibly, cute. 

Jon, even in the dream looks weary and worn. Faded at the edges, in a sort of metaphorical sense, literalised by the nature of dreams.

Intirem

Jon?

The Archivist

Hi. Yes. 

_ [a breath out] _

Hello.

Sahara

_ [whispering] _

( :( )

Intirem

How're you holding up?

The Archivist

_ [hums a single, empty note] _

Intirem

.... That's fair.

We're sorry about today, by the way. We're not doing that again.

It's at this moment when Sahara walks through the door. They're short, child-shaped. They're in a pink sundress and their hair is, incidentally, fire.

Sahara

hey? we're doing this, then? real sorry about today. i'm sahara, from earlier.

The Archivist

I recall.

Mojave just... begins existing in the room, fuzzy around the edges and blurrier than a dirty pond reflection, loitering. Maybe flashes a peace sign Jon's way, it really is hard to tell with them.

Intirem

That's Mojave, by the way.

The Archivist

Yes, you uh, did the blanket...thing. 

_ [He pauses.]_

Did it help?

Mojave nods and shrugs in tandem. They Sure Hope So.

Sahara

yes, we're pretty sure it did. thank you mojave.

Intirem

At the same time, it also seems like it affected you.

The air thickens suddenly with the heavy feeling of being watched, and with the sound of beating wings, Bright is there. She is almost an owl - short, with the flattened heart-shaped face of a barn owl, and long legs that end in talons. But as she shifts, eyes open along her wings, all turning to look at Jon.

Bright

Hello.

Intirem

That's Bright. She stayed out of the blanket and helped reverse it.

Jon looks at Bright, and his head dips in acknowledgement as a touch of appreciation suffuses the gathered senses.

Bright

_ [She dips her head in response.] _

I’m sorry I couldn’t do more.

A rough approximation of a human being slinks through the door, tall and frighteningly thin with eyes like a butterfly’s wing and dressed in athletic wear. It’s a person, just five feet— maybe miles— to the left. He grins at Jon. It is not reassuring, but it looks like it wants to be.

Toltecatl

Hello, Jon. Glad I could finally introduce myself. I am Toltecatl.

The Archivist

It's- Well-

Jon is uncertain on how to return the various greetings and replies. 

Jinheulg

_ [A deep and soft, melodious voice speaks up] _

We are here now. To play? And say sorry.

Sahara

hey, welcome! almost like we've got a party going, huh.

The Archivist

_ [absently]_

I suppose a dream party is preferable to the alternative.

Sahara

sleepover in jon's brain. bring your own sleeping bag.

The short humanoid with long, clumped hair opens their arms wide. They waddle forward and wait for Jon. 

Jinheulg

Hug? We give hug?

Sahara

oh, shit, are we doing hugs? 

_ [Wide-eyed, looking at Jon for permission.] _

The Archivist

_ [Looking uncomfortable]_

No thank you- I don't- I don't like being... touched.

Intirem

Alright.

Sahara

_ [Hugging Jinheulg] _

understandable.

Jinheulg

_ [squeaks and smiles] _

It is okay. It is hard. We want. Things to not be hard. For you, yes?

Toltecatl

_ [Sighing and tapping his fingertips against his face.] _

Either way, we did want to apologize for how earlier today went. You did very well, considering the circumstances.

Sahara

_ [Gives a thumbs up.] _

Intirem

That is accurate, yes.

Bright

_ [Makes a sound not unlike a tape recorder being rewound.] _

Yes, you did well! I wanted to help, but - 

_ [hunches up her wings] _

\- we were being watched very closely.

The Archivist

I- yes. 

_ [He runs a hand through his hair.] _

That's-

_ [Incredulous.] _

You're...sincere about that. It's- it's fairly obvious, but I don't understand- why- why you want to help.

Intirem

I guess...

_ [They hover awkwardly over the couch.] _

We like you, for one thing.

The Archivist

_ [Eyes narrowed, confused.] _

Why?

Sahara makes the heart symbol with their hands, coming loose from Jinheulg.

Mojave shoots Jon a deadpan look, or at least something close. Eyebrows up, the whole, Really? Bro. gig.

Sahara

_ [Whispering]_

(someone get this man some self care istg)

Bright

_ [Whispering]_

(BABEY)

The clumpy humanoid mimics Sahara's heart symbol to the best of their ability.

Jinheulg

We were. Born? And perhaps you feel like home. To us.

Intirem

Consider also that you are not also a fundamentally unlikable person, Jon. You have people that care about you, and that have the capacity to care for you should you let them.

The Archivist

I'm not really- I- 

_ [Frowning and changing the subject] _

What was that about being watched?

Intirem

Watched. Pretty much what it sounds like, really.

Bright

_ [More eyes blink open along Bright’s wings.] _

There are dangerous things in this world, Jon. They are watching. We can show you.

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering]_

(One of them is your boss)

Mojave

_ [Quietly, but with a lot of feeling] _

Way to make it sound inviting, Bright,

T.A. slips in quietly. Humanoid, but vaguely. Eye-covered, and settling by himself in a corner. Another sheet ghost walks in with him.

Nora-Kai

_ [Aloud]_

Elias has strong eyes, you ever noticed?

_ [Whispering] _

(Sup TA)

Seraphina

_ [Whispering]_

(may I join fear charades?)

Intirem

_ [Whispering] _

(Door's open, come on in)

Sahara

no, no, let him figure out himself. we're doing fear charades, guys 

_ [to newcomers] _

did you guys grab my hot chocolate?

Nora-Kai

We should have figured out who was doing what before the dream. Also Sahara it's a dream you can just think of it right?

Intirem

There's some in the kitchen, along with tea.

Nora-Kai

Tea!

Bright

_ [Somewhat indignant] _

This is Serious! I’m just setting the scene!

Sahara

augh.. you guys are making me go through... efforts

Seraphina enters again, bubbly and happy.

Seraphina

I have hot cholatey milk. I don't believe I ever said who I was. My name is Seraphina!

There's a sense of confusion, but also a subtle warmth from Jon. He's not smiling, but he's not far from it.

Toltecatl

Tea is tempting, but we should probably get back to the incredibly serious topic of fear charades.

Jinheulg

[They give a joyous little squeal.]

Game? Game?

Sahara

oh yeah, baby. seraphina's my favorite now, guys. sorry, jon.

Seraphina

Does anyone else want hot cholatey milk?

Nora-Kai

Hot milk is bad, Seraphina, that's blasphemy. Hot chocolate and hot chocolatey milk are two separate things.

Intirem

I'll just make tea, if it's all the same to you.

Mojave

...You guys don't do it with water in the microwave? _ Ok_.

Seraphina

I said hot cholatey milk! You know the picture that says that.

that's disgusting

Nora-Kai

MICROWAVE?

Sahara

water in the microwave????? mojave you are a DISGRACE on this family.

The Archivist

Are we going to have tea biscuits as well?

If this is going to be a...game night....I'm given to understand food is traditional?

Intirem gets up and starts making tea. In a teapot. A packet of biscuits suddenly appears on a side table.

Bright

That is UNACCEPTABLE.

Jinheulg

Leave drinks for later! Let's get to it, let's, let’s play Game!

Sahara

gay-mer nation let's go.

Mojave throws up a defensive shrug, hands in the air and seemingly looking around at everyone in mock surrender. It’s hard to tell where their gaze falls.

Mojave

Neither do I! Just seen... some things.

Seraphina

Do you guys like noodles? I make a really good Alfredo sauce

Nora-Kai

Heating water in the microwave for hot chocolate is the 15th fear.

Intirem

I'm going to have to expand this kitchen next time, won't I?

Seraphina

Jon doesn't know that yet

Sahara

_ [laughing] _

you're so right nora-kai.

Nora-Kai

Good point sorry Seraphina.

Thanks Sahara!

Bright is visibly shaking with impatience.

Sahara is vibrating trying to keep from laughing.

Toltecatl

Is that a fine segue? Either way we should begin so Bright doesn’t... I don’t know, snap or something.

Bright is doing that thing where birds puff up all their feathers. It looks really stupid.

Seraphina

Are we playing in teams?

Sahara

i call jon's team! dibs!!

Jinheulg

Team dirt!

Intirem

_[Intirem comes back with their tea and sits back down on the couch.]_

Did we ever actually discuss the rules to this?

Jinheulg

No!

Seraphina

I want to play on Jon's team too! Sahara, please don't set me on fire.

Sahara

You...

_ [moment of deliberation] _

may join.

Seraphina

Yay! Thanks!

Sahara

bright, you wanted to play the most. you want to lay out the rules?

T.A.

I thought this was guessing the fears...? You guys already know them. Or have I severely misunderstood the point of fear charades?

Bright

I also thought that this was just guessing the fears.

Sahara

y'all right. jon doesn't know them. it's exposition in a silly package

Intirem

That was what I thought it was too? So... why do we have teams?

Seraphina

I thought this was charades, but scary. I just wanna play

Bright

That’s....a good question.

Sahara

because that's how you play charades!!

Bright

_ [Whispering] _

(How many of us are there? I can’t count)

Nora-Kai

Someone suggested teams and our competitive spirits couldn't resist.

Seraphina

oh wait! We should split into teams by our powers and show off our own and then split the rest!

Sahara

wait, no. that isn't how you play charades. i looked it up on Scary Google.

Jon's face is in his hands, but not in an exasperated way, there's something closer to affection about it.

The Archivist

So....we don't have a consensus on what fear charades is?

Jinheulg

I win. That is how Game work.

Intirem

_ [Whispering]_

(There's... 12 of us)

Bright

_ [Whispering]_

(So if we each do one, two people have to do another fear)

Toltecatl

Jon, I hate to break it to you , but we’ve been completely sure of about four things in the days we’ve been alive

Bright

_ [Whispering]_

(Oh wait, is Jon included in that?)

(I can’t do MATH)

Sahara

you're the only correct one here, jinheulg

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering]_

(Bright ur so valid)

_ [Offscreen, to an invisible watcher]_

(Imre if u spiral jon rn i will airlock u)

Bright

(:))

Jinheulg

_ [They clap and smile.] _

We start?

Intirem

We should probably give the necessary background for this, first.

Sahara

okay, okay. i think i have ... the rules.

drop the lore, intirem

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering]_

(Wassup Avi)

In the corner of the room, the floor shudders and moves. Where there wasn't anything, just a moment ago, stands someone wearing a large tan puffer jacket. The hood is up, obscuring all but a sliver of their face. They wave lazily.

Avi

_ [Aloud] _

Yo. Sorry I'm late.

_ [Whispering] _

(wassup)

Seraphina

Hi!

Sahara

oh, hey. just in times for fear charades!

Mojave

_ [Mojave shoots a mock salute Avi's way.] _

Intirem

I'd like to point out that there is a door. I worked very hard on that door. It is there.

Bright

_ [Bright turns several eyes to Jon.] _

Jon, I’m sorry. We’ve only been alive for about 2 days.

There's an expression on Jon's face like he wants to ask how a conglomerate of entities can be late to a dream, but his impulse control holds him back from another derailing conversation by the scruff of his neck.

Sahara

_ [Whispering]_

(ok intirem you lay out the background info and then we can say the rules)

Intirem

_ [Whispering]_

(Alright exposition dump time)

Sahara

_ [Whispering]_

(don't actually s. say the names of the entities)

Intirem

On a slightly more serious topic, you remember Mr. Spider, of course. There was something there, twinning you in its threads. Some force manipulating you, perhaps?

Here's what you need to understand: fear is powerful. It's powerful enough to control people's actions and warp the world around itself. It's strong enough to do things beyond your wildest imaginings, to, say, send a conglomerate of thought and memory and knowledge into the past in order to finally and fully change it.

The thing about fear though is that it tends to breed more of itself. If people pour enough energy, enough fear into something, then it can create an entity to act in its name. These entities can affect our world directly through what you know as supernatural events- the true statements. They feed on our fear and live, insofar as they can be said to live, to cause it.

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering]_

(We worked very hard on that speech, by the way.)

Sahara

nice monologue, intirem. Charades Time Now I Need It.

Intirem

There's more. In the 19th century, a theorist and architect named Robert Smirke posited that there are fourteen major entities, each representing a major fear held by living beings on this planet. 

Mr. Spider was a manifestation of one of those fears.

If you don't believe us, that's fine, but try this: find the true statements and begin to group them as you do so. Patterns will begin to emerge. Some are unclear of course, but most can be attributed to one or two entities alone.

Now uh....this was the idea they had to make this less scary. Fear charades.

Nora-Kai

You get to guess all the 14 fears! We'll give you hints!

Sahara

this is going to be great guys. who's starting?

Seraphina

are we allowed to use our powers?

Mojave

No cheating.

Sahara

where's the fun in that?

Seraphina

ah, you're right, sorry

Sahara

okay, let's get this train a-rollin.

Sahara manifests a hat. Within the hat are slips of paper.

Sahara

who's going first?

Nora-Kai

_ [whining] _

I don't have any ideas for mine.

Jinheulg

Me, please?

Nora-Kai

Bright!!!

Bright jumps.

Jinheulg

_[They nod]_

Bright is good, too.

Nora-Kai

Sorry, just cause exploding concerns.

Sahara

looks like bright is first, then!

Intirem

Jon? Are you okay with this?

Sahara

oh, shit. yeah. consent. you good?

The Archivist

I- yes I'm fine. 

Jon is a little uncertain now that things are settling in about how to act with so many 'people' around.

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering]_

(Jon social anxiety sims)

(Dont worry we love u)

Toltecatl

[picking at the couch with his nails]

Ok, your comfort is basically our biggest concern right now, please tell us if at any point it’s... too much.

Intirem

Seriously. Tell us. We won't mind.

Nora-Kai passes Mojave and Jon a tea biscuit.

Bright reaches into the hat and pulls out a paper. She makes a face. 

Bright

_[Whispering, in regards to the fear she got] _

(OOF)

Sahara

you got that, bright?

Bright

Yeah, I got it.

Nora-Kai

Can we use multiple people in our charades?

Sahara

put it in my hair. no peeking.

if necessary, sure.

Bright

I’m...going to need a minute to think about this.

Intirem

That's fine. I'm going to get more tea.

Nora-Kai

Sure thing. Hey Jon!

The paper is placed onto Sahara's head. It burns up. Why didn't they put it in the fireplace? Oh, well.

Intirem

_ [OOC/Meta-Whisper]_

(Because your hair is much cooler.)

The Archivist

_ [In response to Nora-Kai] _

Uh, yes?

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering, in response to Intirem]_

(Actually the opposite)

_ [Aloud] _

Do you know how books stay warm? :3

Sahara begins to draw on the walls. Their finger peels back to show charcoal. Any artist's dream sitch.

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering]_

(The distortion wants what sahara has)

The Archivist

I- what? ...how do books stay warm?

Nora-Kai

They wear book jackets!! :D

There's a clattering from the kitchen as Intirem drops their mug on the floor.

The Archivist

O-kay?

Seraphina

Are you okay, Intirem?

Toltecatl fucking collapses laughing.

Sahara

_ [Whispering]_

(you're LAME, jon! what a square!)

Intirem

_ [Snickering]_

I'm fine! 

Jinheulg

_ [Crying, laughing]_

Good! Good one!

#  **[Flesh]**

Bright

_ [Bright hesitates.]_

I think I’ll try?

Nora-Kai

_ [sniffing dramatically] _

At least SOME people appreciate genius! It's okay Jon. You have time to learn.

The Archivist

Oh god. 

It's just going to be terrible jokes with all of you, isn't it?

Jinheulg

Yes!

Sahara

_ [Whispering]_

(LMAO)

Nora-Kai

Yes it will!!!

Seraphina

Yeah

Bright

The jokes are excellent, though.

T.A.

You'll get used to it.

Nora-Kai

You got this Bright!! Show us what you were working on.

Bright

You got it.

Sahara

yeah, baby! we're comedy genius! 

Sahara has drawn a caricature of Jon on the wall. He's a square.

Bright hops forward.

Nora-Kai

_ [Whisper laughing] _

(SAHARA AHSHDHDH)

Bright

_ [Whispering]_

(I wouldn’t go that far)

(HAHAHA)

Intirem

_ [Whispering]_

(That is beautiful Sahara xD)

At that, Mojave gives a genuine laugh, shoulders (seeming to?) shake with laughter at Square Jon

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering]_

(Square jon is his minecraft sona)

Sahara

i -

_ [laughter] _

charades. Charades time guys pull it tttogehther 

_ [continued snickering from sahara] _

Bright reaches forward with a talon and clutches at the air as if grabbing something with her talon, then brings it to her beak. She leans forward and mimes tearing off a piece, then exaggeratedly chews.

Sahara

vegans?

Nora-Kai

_ [Giggling]_

Me when I haven't eaten in 30 minutes.

Avi

The fear of getting some Nando's with the lads.

Intirem

Being eaten?

Seraphina

Munch time?

Bright

_ [Whispering]_

(GOFKDKDK)

Sahara

munch... squad?

Bright

_ [Whispering]_

(I’m losing it)

Nora-Kai elbows Intirem REALLY HARD.

Jinheulg

Gonna munch? Gonna... crunch?

Toltecatl

Nom nom.

Intirem

Oops. Sorry!

Bright tilts her head consideringly.

Sahara

oh! oh! chipmunk!

Bright grabs a cookie.

Sahara

_ [whispering]_

(oh boy)

Nora-Kai

Oh! Good idea. 

_[They also grab a cookie.]_

Bright passes a wing over it, and when it is visible again, it has changed shape. It is now a little owl, with tiny chocolate chips on the wings, like the eyes on her own.

The Archivist

...is- is cannibalism- sorry how broad are the categories, here? Is it 'public speaking' or closer to 'the knowledge that eventually you'll be forgotten by everyone who ever knew you'- 

_ [he trails off] _

-or a middle ground sort of, between those two?

Bright looks at him and bites the head off the cookie. As does Sahara. They burn it above their head. Sahara has horrible taste and likes all their food burnt.

Nora-Kai

More the latter but the first one is a mood.

Toltecatl

Uh. Middle ground works.

Sahara

an umbrella term, for many related fears

Nora-Kai

Biting the head off. Quite a lot of fears there.

Sahara

that's like...

_ [counting on fingers] _

four fears, bright

The Archivist

So not cannibalism, then?

Bright

_ [whispering]_

(I’m TRYING here)

_ [Bright shrugs] _

Sahara

_ [solemn] _

i understand. 

_ [bowing their head] _

it's vore. 

_ [they burst out laughing] _

Bright

_ [Whispering] _

(Djjdjdjsj)

Nora-Kai

Seems like it could be included in there? Could we count it?

Nora-Kai

Sahara.

Nora-Kai sounds like they can't decide between disappointed and delighted.

Sahara

i know. knowledge is a heavy burden

Jinheulg

Nasty. 

_ [They giggle] _

T.A.

Jon, don't ask what vore is. I know you want to but- 

_ [T.A.shakes his head, haunted] _

-just don't

Avi

He was already close, though.

Seraphina

even vore could be a couple of different fears

Bright

_ [Exasperated] _

Look, there’s overlap.

Sahara

only, like, three, tops. not mine, for sure.

okay, okay. let the man guess. we've done a pretty bad brain hit on bright.

Nora-Kai

You wouldn't do vore because you burn everything, and that's literally the only reason.

Sahara

it's the only reason keeping me sane

Mojave has never been more glad to have been zoning out for a conversation in their short, short life.

Bright

_ [Whispering] _

(God Mojave I feel it)

The Archivist

So, eating. Being eaten, not specifically cannibalism, I would assume just being chased and devoured by something. Then I don't- I can't imagine being afraid of- unless it's food? Is there a fear of food? Poisoning?

_ [Rambling, relaxed]_

I mean, poisoned food is a fairly common worry. Leave it alone for a moment, you don't know what's in it. Could be poison. Probably poison. And uh- well I guess those are my guesses?

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(i mean)

Bright

_ [Whispering] _

(Close enough for me)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(ok we should exposite now he got so close)

Nora-Kai

Was it being chased and devoured? That's close.

Or was being eaten the clue.

Bright

Eaten.

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(it was being eaten)

Nora-Kai

I'm part of the no braincell group.

Sahara gives Nora-Kai a high five.

Bright

We all collectively share one brain cell.

Sahara

it's rad.

Jinheulg

We are... all the same, yes.

At this, the assortment of entities around the room explode into whispered snickers and verbal keysmashing. The synchronity would be disturbing if it weren't so silly. 

Bright

There’s only so many hours in a night, and he’s close enough for me. Should I just explain it?

Intirem

Probably a good idea.

Sahara

please. i cannot continue to agonize.

Bright

_[Nodding]_

Alright! I had The Flesh. It’s kind of the fear of body horror? The fear of being eaten, but also the existential fear that all you are is electrified meat, in the end.

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(nice pull)

Nora-Kai

Also fear of your body getting absolutely fucked up into something unrecognizable. I think.

The Archivist

And...is that something I should watch out for now?

Sahara

nah, you should be good.

Intirem

Not necessarily. Consider this... context for the stories you read at work.

Nora-Kai

You already DO watch out for it. You just have a name now.

Bright

Yeah, that too.

Sahara

OKAY, next fear. next fear. Jinheulg?

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(Or should we let him wake up. How long has it been?)

Intirem

_ [Whispering] _

(I feel like it hasn't really been that long..?)

Sahara

_ [Whispering]_

(we can probably go as long as we want)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering]_

(Heck yeahhhh)

Bright

_ [Whispering]_

(Wooo)

#  **[Buried]**

Jinheulg

_[They stand up]_

Yes. It is. Time.

The creature walks over to the center of the room, and lies down on their back. They take a few moments to throw all their hair over their body. Then, they stay very, very still.

Intirem

_ [Whispering]_

(Buried?)

Sahara

sleep.

Seraphina

a good nap?

Sahara

freeze dance gone wrong?

The Archivist

Paralysis? Loss of autonomy? The weight of having to get out of bed in the morning?

Jinheulg lifts their arms up in a zombie-like fashion.

Sahara perks up, writes a note on their hand. FRZ DNC, it says

Sahara

oh, mood, jon.

_ [Whispering] _

(what were the popular memes in 2016? what would jon Get?)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(I feel like jon would appreciate dat boi)

Jinheulg

_ [Whispering] _

(oh yeah, reddit, definitely)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(jon scrolling through CryptidSearch.com: mothman? mothman?)

Mojave

_[Whispering]_

(Totally Just For Paranormal Research. Absolutely)

Jinheulg

_[Whispering]_

(he is a millennial tho)

Sahara

not... breathing? suffocating? 

Jinheulg

[Sits up]

It's me!

Nora-Kai

Do you need help getting up?

Jinheulg

... Maybe.

Sahara

aaah! scary.

Nora-Kai laughs and goes over to help Jinheulg up.

The Archivist

Should I be taking notes? Or- no it's a dream, they'd be useless.

Jinheulg takes Nora-Kai's hand and stumbles a bit when they stand up.

Intirem

If you want to take notes, we could probably keep them for you.

Sahara

it's fine. this is more of a... crash course, of sorts. i mean, if you forget, we can just reiterate.

The Archivist

...right. that makes sense.

Jinheulg

I am Buried. I am the deep, crushing, too close.

Nora-Kai stabilizes Jinheulg and goes to be next to Mojave. 

The Archivist

So, claustrophobia, then?

Jinheulg

_ [Shaking their head] _

More.

The Archivist

Can you elaborate?

Sahara

the weight of having to wake up wasn't too far off, actually. Pressure. the heaviness of everyday life.

Intirem

They are the too deep, crushing, in on all sides and all around, there is no room to breathe.

The Archivist

_ [Eyes lighting up, interested] _

So there's, a metaphorical element, as well as the literal one?

Mojave wordlessly, and without really looking their way, holds out a fist for a blurry fistbump w their homie Nora-Kai.

Sahara

yes! yes. that's how it is with most of the fears.

Nora-Kai fistsbumps right back with a small smile.

Jinheulg claps their hands, their hollow eyes glinting in the light. 

Jinheulg

You are so smart, Jonathan Sims!

The Archivist

_ [Aside]_

Interesting.

_ [Flustered] _

I-....thank...you? 

Intirem

_ [Whispering]_

(awww)

Jinheulg gives a big, big smile and hop back into their sitting place.

Sahara

_ [Whispering]_

(hhhnng)

Mojave

_ [Whispering]_

( BRO ;; wholesome man.)

Seraphina

_ [Whispering]_

(awww so cute!)

Sahara clutches a fist to their chest. Adorable.

#  **[Dark]**

Sahara

_[Waving hat around]_

next ! next!

Seraphina

I'm next.

Sahara

reach in, hon.

Sahara gives Seraphina a couple of seconds to read before disintegrating yet another piece of paper. 

Seraphina walks over and immediately turns off the lights. She then looks between Sahara and the fire place questioningly.

Sahara

we're in a dream, seraphina. you don't have to follow any laws.

Intirem

Do you want the fireplace off?

Seraphina nods.

Sahara's head goes out. 

Intirem snaps and the fire goes out, leaving the entire room in darkness.

Seraphina jumps up and down to make a loud, scary thumping noise.

Mojave

Oh my god.

Sahara

[_a squeak_]

Jinheulg

Nap time?

The Archivist

Okay, I thought I knew where this was going, but now i'm not sure.

Sahara

guess, man. it's charades.

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(Djdhdgdf god I love Jon. I am full of love for Jon Sims)

Avi

You've got, like, a half chance of getting it right. Maybe 2/3.

The Archivist

Something about darkness, or thunder?

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(I. Yeah)

Sahara's head lights up. The fire is green. 

Sahara

ding ding ding!

The Archivist

Oh, you can do other colours? That's...neat.

Seraphina

good job! It's The Dark, the fear of not being able to see or know what's around you and it's the fear of what lurks there.

The fireplace flickers back on, casting the room in warm light.

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(none of you guys seem to be comprehending that this is practically a lucid dream, except for intirem)

Intirem

_ [Whispering]_

(And that would be because I literally created this place.)

Seraphina

_ [Whispering]_

(spiders don't sleep or dream as far as we know. Also Seraphina doesn't want to be mean to Sahara by putting out her fire)

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(Do spiders. Not sleep that’s terrifying) 

Seraphina

_ [Whispering]_

(they can't close their eyes, and no one has gotten them hooked up to a brainwave machine, so they might not ever sleep. We just don't know)

Sahara

okay, next one. Tolte?

_ [Whispering] _

(g.. great)

Sahara shakes the hat in his direction.

#  **[Web]**

Toltecatl grins, leaning forward and plucking a paper out.

Sahara puts the poor piece of paper through its trial by fire. It does not succeed.

Toltecatl

Hm. Ok, would anybody be down to help me demonstrate?

Intirem

I can.

Sahara

i'm down.

Seraphina

me too. 

Mojave just appears to raise their eyebrows, shifting from foot to foot.

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(this is going to be good)

Toltecatl

Cool. I just need one,, so...

Toltecatl moves behind Sahara, making strings appear on their wrists and pulling them upward, miming a marionette.

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(I am. Very Bad at this lmao)

Sahara jerks with the movements, mimicking Tolte.

Seraphina

Bad dancing?

Sahara

bad taste, seraphina?

Imre

_[Whispering]_

(fear of siblings)

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering]_

(Djdgsfsf)

Sahara

wait, shit, i'm not allowed to talk. forget i said anything.

Nora-Kai

Fear of puppets?

Seraphina

_ [Seraphina looks sad.] _

Sorry, I meant it as a joke.

Sahara

nah, sweetheart, you're fine. i'm sorry.

The Archivist

Wait, is it not puppets, then? 

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(Oh no that’s a babey don t make her SAD)

Nora-Kai goes over and offers Seraphina a cookie, patting her on the hand. 

Nora-Kai

We know.

Sahara

i'm sorry seraphinaa

Tolte thinks for another moment before wrapping the strings around Sahara, mimicking a cocoon

Seraphina

it's okay, I thought maybe Sahara thought I was serious and I didn't mean to make anyone sad

Sahara

_ [muffled] _

sleeping bag

Nora-Kai

No one's actually upset, I don't think? Nora-Kai questions. More upset at the thought of being upset.

Y'all ever been trapped in a sleeping bag? It's not pretty.

Sahara

i'm one day old.

Imre

_ [Whispering] _

(fear of digesting yourself and being forcefully reformed into something traditionally beautiful)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(OH NO AHSGSGD)

Mojave

_ [Whispering] _

(VALID)

Seraphina

so warm and comforting

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering]_

(Imre ur amazing)

The Archivist

I thought you were only two days ol-

_ [He looks at Sahara]_

-That.

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering]_

(Holy shit Imre)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(what?)

Nora-Kai

Some of us have mysterious pasts.

Sahara

mom said it was my turn without the practical memories.

Nora-Kai

Sahara if you get tired of being wrapped in string hit me up that looks like sensory heaven. Just by the by.

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering]_

(He was close w/ the puppet thing maybe I should go back to that)

Sahara

_ [Whispering]_

(mom said it was my turn to be the puppet)

The Archivist

It's not cocoons, I figure that would fall under the erm, crushing, buried one...wait do insects feel fear?

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering]_

(Ahahshdh)

Jinheulg

All animals feel fear.

Sahara

_ [muffled] _

yeah.

Imre

_ [Whispering]_

(they will when we're done with them!)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(Imre)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering]_

(Imre ur why our whispering is spooky)

Seraphina

_ [Whispering]_

(that's so ominous, Imre, I love it)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(spoooooky)

Mojave

_[Whispering]_

(Jon This Is Why You Need To Go Vegan Before Its Too Late--)

Imre

_ [Whispering] _

(i mean someone had to have actually spooky whispering and it sure wasn't gonna be you guys)

Sahara

_ [Whispering]_

(valid. you're right.)

The Archivist

_ [He twitches] _

Please stop whispering.

Intirem

Oops. Sorry, Jon.

Jinheulg

Ah. Sometimes we forget.

Toltecatl unwraps Sahara and returns to mimicking a puppet, using more strings that are not only on their wrists but kinda just. On all their limbs.

Sahara

there are some things that should not be said aloud. you guys would Never let me hear the end of it.

Nora-Kai

Sahara was saying the word Spooky and they know you don't like it 

Sahara

y'all...

Jinheulg

Spoooooky.

_ [The ooo echoes]_

Sahara

nora-kai..... Betrayal. I can't believe this.

Nora-Kai starts trying to mirror what Tolte is doing to Sahara.

The Archivist

it's- it just sounds a little- It renders- It feels...silly. And is it really not puppets?

Sahara

we're all a little silly, jon. it lightens the mood.

Nora-Kai

It feels silly? In what way?

Intirem

Also you're on the right track with puppets, I think?

Avi

Again. This time it's. Uh. 2/5 of the answer.

Tolte nods vigorously and the strings begin extending towards the others who’d previously consented to be used to demonstrate. Not controlling them like with Sahara, more like an insistent tugging.

Jon watches.

Intirem tugs back, trying to make it look like they're fighting it.

The strings around Intirem become a bit more forceful than they were before.

Seraphina wiggles a little before automatically going limp.

T.A. hangs back.

Intirem lets themself be slowly drawn back before eventually also going limp.

Sahara goes limp. they have been from the start.

Those who’ve gone limp, plus Sahara, are now being controlled by the strings. 

Nora-Kai

Why might people fear puppets Jon?

The Archivist

A loss of autonomy. Loss of control. Realising that you've made a mistake and it's already got it's strings in you. Fear of manipulation. 

_ [He breathes out] _

Is that close?

The strings fall.

Nora-Kai

He got it!!!

Intirem

That's exactly right.

Avi begins to golf clap. Sahara's hair flashes green again.

Sahara

the mad lad does it again!

Toltecatl

Very perceptive.

There is a touch of discomfort about the room.

Nora-Kai

Jon?

The Archivist

There are what...14, you said? 

_ [without pausing] _

What's the next?

Seraphina

Are you okay, Jon?

Intirem

I think that one probably hit close to home.

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(oops)

Toltecatl is kinda, shifting guiltily now.

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(do we drop it?)

Intirem

_ [Whispering]_

(Let's drop it for now)

Sahara

_ [Whispering]_

(f.... i love you mister sims im so sorry)

Intirem

_ [Whispering] _

(Alright I think the next one's me?)

#  **[Beholding]**

Nora-Kai goes over and sits on the floor next to Jon. She doesn't touch him but she's there.

Nora-Kai

Who called dibs?

Intirem

I think it's my turn?

Toltecatl

Yeah, you’re up

Sahara

aight, pick one.

Sahara jostles the hat. Intirem picks up one of the pieces of paper. 

Intirem

Am I allowed to shapeshift?

Sahara

sure. you got that? of course you do. 

Sahara burns the paper. Like all its peers, it burns rapidly. 

T.A.

I don't think the usual rules for charades have a clause against it.

Nora-Kai

TA's right.

Nora-Kai

Hey Jon, you know what both you and libraries have in common?

Avi

Oh boy.

Jinheulg

Oh.

The Archivist

...oh god, what?

Sahara

yes. yes. yes.

Toltecatl

Oh dear

Intirem trails off and looks around the room.

Nora-Kai

You're both good for (my) circulation :3

Intirem

_ [Whispering] _

(give me a sec)

(that was terrible and I love it)

Sahara laughs. They're loving it.

The Archivist

...do you have blood?

Jinheulg

_[They burst into giggles]_

Oh! Do we have blood?

Mojave gears up to elbow Nora-Kai, but falters at the joke's punchline, instead closing their eyes and loudly sighing. It's the loudest noise you've heard the entity make, you think.

Avi slowly keels over to the side in a silent rictus of laughter.

Toltecatl

...do we have blood?

Sahara

not unless we want it!

Mojave

_ [Whispering] _

(wouldn't you like to know weather boy)

T.A.

Where are we getting the blood from?

Sahara

i don't know. the hospital?

Seraphina

You're asking the wrong question. You need to ask if the blood is ours.

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(Elias will donate his blood whether he likes it or not)

T.A.

That was gonna be my next one.

Intirem

Okay I think I have an idea.

Nora-Kai beams at Mojave.

Sahara

we're out for blood, if you will.

Intirem

I'm probably going to need another person for this? Also a face.

Seraphina

oh, pick me!

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(Mojave really thought i was gonna make an archive joke ahdbdbfb)

Toltecatl

I’m down

Nora-Kai

Ooh sahara that's good

Mojave

_ [Whispering] _

(mojave has heard a third of the words said here today and was Prepared for it,)

Sahara

i made a bad first impression, it's only polite that we kill him as soon as possible.

Nora-Kai

What a fuckin' mood.

The Archivist

Sorry, who's being murdered?

Sahara

uh,

Nora-Kai

Oopsie.

Intirem

That is a good question.

Imre

_ [Whispering] _

(the conversation topic jon, keep up)

Toltecatl

Nobody’s being murdered, presently

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(Imre AHSHSHD)

Imre

_ [Whispering]_

(that's the real casualty of the night)

Sahara

god i wish. i want to do the murder so much.

The Archivist

What murder? If there's going to be a murder i'd like to know ahead of time, in case it comes back to me.

Jinheulg

Maybe... we should go back to Game... Later.

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(JSSJSHSJH jon not even going to dissuade us im. love this man)

Mojave

Jon, cool the bloodlust,

Nora-Kai busts out laughing that THAT'S when Mojave decides to speak up.

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(There’s talk of us killing your boss. Nothing you need to worry about right now)

Sahara cracks up. it's a good time. the fire is pink now.

Intirem

Okay, Seraphina. Let's see... 

Intirem is suddenly no longer a ghost, but a shadowy figure with a recognizable head and body. The only features visible are a pair of glowing eyes.

Sahara

not having your glasses on.

Nora-Kai

Who was that person in the Great Gatsby on the Billboard.

Sahara

what?

Toltecatl

Oh my god

Seraphina

Doctor TJ elckleberg

Intirem

Seraphina, could you do something? Walk around the room, dance, move about?

Nora-Kai

Thank you Seraphina! Intirem is fear of Eckleberg.

Intirem

... Nice.

Sahara

[_laughing_]

Seraphina does a little dance. She's not good at it, but that's not the point.

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(Is the great gatsby as popular in England as America)

Imre

_ [Whispering] _

(asking the real questions tonight)

As Seraphina dances, Intirem just watches her. They're staring straight at her, walking around her in a circle, and always just. Watching.

Intirem

_ [Whispering]_

(Hey Seraphina I'm going to trip you. Is that alright?)

Seraphina

_ [Whispering] _

(yeah)

A floorboard suddenly comes loose from under Seraphina, causing her to trip. Intirem does nothing but stare, and then a knifelike grin pulls across their face.

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(PINK)

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(Spooky)

Nora-Kai

Fear of smiles.

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(its cause im filled with Love guys)

fear of happiness.

Seraphina sits there for a minute before standing up and continuing to dance.

Nora-Kai

Fear of pranks.

The Archivist

_ [Dryly]_

Schadenfreude

Intirem is still staring at her.

Sahara

i mean,

Nora-Kai

Jon gets it!

Toltecatl

Fear of public humiliation

Sahara

i mean

Nora-Kai

Does this count as public?

Mojave

_ [Whispering]_

(Hes Not Wrong,)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(He Sure Isnt)

Sahara

yes. i'm filming it right now and sending it to all of my friends. Cringe,

Intirem says nothing, just continues to stare at Seraphina, following her as she dances.

Nora-Kai

Waiting for my phone to ding, Sahara.

Toltecatl

We’re all your friends

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(Same hat Toltecatl!)

Intirem takes out a notebook and start writing something down, all without ever breaking the stare.

Nora-Kai

Fear of good handwriting.

Sahara

you guys aren't my mom. maybe i'm texting someone else.

Intirem gets closer to her, following her every footstep, and still they're staring. 

All of the phones carried by the group buzz simultaneously. 

Mojave

_ [Whispering] _

(You guys didn’t get sent the video? Sad.) 

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(Hah. )

Nora-Kai

Awww, you do like us!

Sahara

maybe. just a little.

The Archivist

Fear of voyeurism? Stalking. Staring?

Nora-Kai

Eyyy!

Jinheulg

Good job!

Intirem

_[Intirem stops]_

Is that close enough? I feel like that's close enough.

Avi

That's. Right on the money, actually.

Sahara

okay. maybe a lot. i love you guys, 

_[sahara is tearing up. their hair is pinker than ever.]_

Seraphina

Good job.

Intirem

The Eye is the fear of being watched or followed, of having all your secrets known.

Nora-Kai grabs Sahara in a hug.

Seraphina

I love you guys all too.

Nora-Kai

SERAPHINA COME HUG US.

Jinheulg

Hug? Hug! Hug!

The Archivist

_ [Muttering, slightly bitter] _

Oh, well considering I now have a lot more secrets i'm certain that'll come up.

Intirem

It also the fear that you're suffering for the sake of something watching you. And, conversely, it is the drive for knowledge even when you know that knowledge might destroy you.

Sahara

group hug guys!!

Intirem

Thanks Seraphina, by the way.

Seraphina

_ [Seraphinas face lights up.] _

Okay! 

_ [She hugs them tightly.] _

Toltecatl

Toltecatl just. Awkwardly pats Sahara on the back.

Nora-Kai is thrilled to be hugging so many people at the same time.

Intirem edges away from the group hug.

Sahara

i'm... love you guys. 

There is a huge smile on Sahara's face, brightness rivalling their flame's light. It's cute. 

Nora-Kai

Intirem :(

Toltecatl and Mojave are in the same boat. Back pats all around. 

Their arms stretch to hug everyone in their vicinity. They squeeze.

Intirem

I'm good out here, thanks.

T.A. hangs back a bit, but offers a thumbs up to the group.

Nora-Kai 

_ [Whispering] _

(Jin be like: big arms)

_ [Aloud] _

TA ur so valid

Seraphina

this is great!

Sahara

i still love you guys in the back! we don't all like touch and that's valid!

Avi is Ready to Hug. They're going in.

Sahara makes the 'i love you' sign.

Seraphina

I'm sending good vibes to everyone who doesn't like hugs, cause you're all great too!

Toltecatl

Lovely. Ok... so... that’s... how many fears down?

Sahara

that includes you, jon!

Nora-Kai

Jon's great!

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(i just love him guys. i'm baby.)

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(Mood)

Jon makes a slightly strangled noise.

Jinheulg

Home.

Nora-Kai

Very wise.

Intirem

Jon, any more questions about The Eye or the other fears we've talked about?

Nora-Kai goes to TA on the edge and gives them a thumbs up or thumbs down to choose from.

Sahara

i'm so soft. y'all melting my love-filled heart. 

Sahara mostly detangle themselves from the hug, however reluctantly.

The Archivist

Not as of yet.

T.A. picks thumbs up.

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(man, all my dreams really are coming true)

Intirem

Alright. We've done the Buried, Dark, Eye, Web, Flesh...

Nora-Kai nods.

Sahara

who was next?

Imre

_ [Whispering] _

(and steven!)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(And steven!)

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(Djdhddgdgd)

(I think Avi?)

Sahara

Avi?

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(Ye)

#  **[Stranger]**

Avi

Yeah, yeah. 

_[They pick out a slip.]_

Sahara

choose em, babe.

Avi

Ok got it. It's like...

Sahara disposes of the paper. 

They walk towards Sahara, then lean in to examine their face. It's very overdone, with squinting and chin-stroking. Then, they turn to Jon and give an equally theatrical shrug. They shake their head.

Avi

_ [Whispering] _

(sahara do sm spooky behind me)

Sahara smiles really wide and takes one of their hands off

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(JEEZ LMAO)

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(Yeah that’s spooky alright) 

Avi turns around and mime horror.

The Archivist

Found footage horror films.

Nora-Kai laughs.

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(Hzgegshdhsg)

Sahara’s hand goes back on. The smile returns to normal.

Avi

_ [Whispering] _

(boy this one is difficult)

Jinheulg

_ [Whispering] _

(it works, though!!)

Intirem

_ [Whispering] _

(Try it with someone else, too?)

Nora-Kai climbs up on the back of the couch and lays across it.

Sahara

(jon: stop whispering.

us: ok but only for like a minute)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(sucks for him i guess! it's just our ambiance.)

Intirem

Not recognizing someone? Forgetting?

Avi returns to walking around the room. Now, they look at T.A and go through the same motions. They turn around and give Jon a thumbs up.

Avi

_ [Whispering] _

(sm spooky... pls?)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(ta?)

Avi

_ [Whispering] _

(ahhhhh oops)

Nora-Kai

(I can go void for a min)

TA!!

T.A. spawns more eyes, and elongates his form.

Avi

_ [Whispering] _

(sorry to put you on the spot)

The Archivist

I suppose, something about things changing?

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(close enough?)

Intirem

_ [Whispering] _

(I'd say so)

Sahara shakes themselves down. They look back to normal.

Sahara

close enough.

T.A. does the same.

Sahara

this one's The Stranger. Fear of people, but not. Something just left from human. Skin. Clowns. The whole shebang.

The Archivist

The uncanny valley, then?

Sahara

yes! nail on the head, there.

Nora-Kai

Basically!

Mojave hums an affirmation.

Sahara

who wants to go next? any volunteers?

i'll go if no one else does.

Nora-Kai

I can give it a shot.

Sahara

right-o! you know the drill. 

Sahara reaches out the hand with the hat.

#  **[End]**

Nora-Kai walks normally, grabs their chest, then falls to the floor

Intirem

...

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(Djdhhsgdgd)

Sahara deletes the paper from existence. They're having too much fun with it, honestly.

Intirem

I feel like I know this one.

Sahara

overcome with affection!

Toltecatl

Fear of comas

Nora nods along emphatically to both.

The Archivist

_[sounding fairly_ incredulous]

The looming knowledge that you could have a heart attack at any moment?

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(jsjsdd)

Nora gives a 'go on' motion to Jon.

Intirem just sits quietly on the couch.

Seraphina

fear of narcolepsy?

The Archivist

Illness, or...death, in general?

Nora-Kai shakes her head at Seraphina and looks around, then gets up. They put their hands almost touching.

Sahara's hair flashes green once more. it's still cool.

Nora-Kai

Oop yeah close enough! Fear of death! 

Nora goes over and lays on Seraphina know that they know she likes contact too.

Intirem

Not just death. The fear that your end will come and there's nothing you can do to stop it. The knowledge that, eventually, everything ends. 

Nora-Kai

How are you feeling Jon? Do you feel like you want to keep going, or rest for the night? 

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(7 might be a lot on the day he's had idk)

Sahara

o-oh, we're halfway there.

The Archivist

i'm fine to continue. 

Jon seems to be enjoying the atmosphere.

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(eating up those found family vibes what did i TELL you)

Mojave

_ [Quietly but with a lot of feeling] _

Whooa-oh, living on a praaayer..

Seraphina is happy to cuddle with Nora-Kai.

Nora-Kai

_ [Nora-Kai laughs] _

Love that song Mojave!

Sahara walks over to mojave and raises their hand for a high five.

#  **[Desolation]**

Nora-Kai

Who wants to go next?

Sahara

i'll go!! i want to do one.

Nora-Kai

Sounds good! No cheating.

Sahara

... i'm going to need somebody to pick mine out for me. i'm too hot.

Seraphina

hot damn

Nora-Kai

_ [immediately] _

HOT DAMN.

_ [Whispering] _

(SAME HAT)

Sahara

THANK YOU but also i'm serious i'm going to burn the paper guys.

_[holding out the hat]_

Mojave 

_[Deadpan, grabbing paper]_

...I got it, 

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(OHS SJHSJHSJHSJSS)

Sahara picks up the paper and disposes of it. They walk to the center of the room. they turn to look everyone. They raise up their hands to point at their hair.

Nora-Kai

No fucking way.

Mojave

[_Contributing a guess for the first time this game_]

Fear of the self! 

Sahara sticks a finger in their hair, but pulls back quickly and shakes it, as if in pain. 

Avi

[_purposefully annoying_] 

Fear of hairdressers. 

Sahara looks at Nora-Kai and nods. Sahara's hair gets bigger. 

Nora-Kai

Mojave you're funny and I'm proud of you but please gang up on Sahara with me they CHEATED

Toltecatl

Fear of your inner demons

Sahara

I Did Not Cheat! I Didn't!

Nora-Kai

MOJAVE DID YOU CHEAT FOR SAHARA?

The only response from Mojave is the type of laughter that comes with no sound, all breathy, adjacent to wheezing, shoulders shaking and all.

Sahara's hand catches on fire. they dramatically try to put it out, looking terrified.

Sahara

mojave is the one who picked it !!! guys!!!

Nora puts their head in her hands but is trying not to smile, especially because those guesses were funny.

Nora-Kai

Jon, guess and put us out of our misery.

Sahara looks at him pleadingly. they are still trying to put out the fire in their hand.

The Archivist

Wait, is fire seriously one of them? Is someone going to light the Institute on fire?

Nora-Kai

Gertrude tried.

Sahara

...yeah. The Desolation.

Avi

When you think about it, it's a very old fear.

Sahara

fear of burning and pain. Fear of losing valued items, and possessions.

Nora-Kai

_ [Nora-Kai nods sagely] _

The Desolation: Kill it with Fire

Avi is right, it's old

Toltecatl

Think fire, but without like... warmth, or light. Just destruction.

Sahara

sleepover at jons brain byof (bring your own fear)

you could even call it... a Lightless Flame.

Toltecatl

Flesh avatars: $10. Everyone else: free

Sahara winks exaggeratedly.

Nora-Kai

It... it does have light. We had to put you out for the dark charades.

The Archivist

...And that's what the fire suppression system is for?

Nora-Kai

Why does Flesh cost $10???

Sahara

... you'd think so, but no.

Toltecatl

Not at all

Avi

Eeeeehhhh...... hm. Yeah, no.

Intirem

It's.... I don't think we've done that one yet actually.

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(Bc Flesh freaks me out next question)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(Hahshdhd)

Sahara

who's next? y'all can double up.

Nora puts a hand on their nose.

Intirem

I'm happy to try another one.

Mojave’s hand has always been on their nose, totally, you guys just never noticed.

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(Mojave sjdhfhf)

Sahara

Intirem? you up for another round, then? they waggle the (partially scorched, at this point) hat at them.

Seraphina

I can do another after them.

#  **[Vast]**

Intirem grabs the hat and pulls another fear.

Sahara

you got it, then? yeah. 

_ [sahara burns the paper.] _

Intirem

Hopefully.

Intirem grabs the space pillow and puts it on the floor, and then flies up to the ceiling. They then proceed to rather dramatically fall onto the pillow, teleport themself back up to the ceiling, and then fall again.

Sahara

fear of pillows!

The Archivist

The video game Portal.

Nora-Kai

_[helpfully]_

Oh me!

_ [pause] _

Fear of trampolines?

_ [Whispering] _

(PORTAL)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(???? JON SSJKJSK)

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(HES PLAYED PORTAL)

Mojave

_ [Whispering]_

(Ah. A Man Of Taste.)

Intirem

_ [Whispering] _

(Thank you someone for realizing what I was going for xD)

Sahara

_ [Whispering]_

(HE,,,,,,,,,,,,)

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(Jon:handshake:Me

Portal reference)

Avi

_ [Whispering] _

(gamer jon...)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(we have gSHSJHSJ gotta be annoying him so bad)

Mojave

_ [Whispering] _

(our gamer king, the archivist)

They stand up woozily and shake themself off. Not quite.

Seraphina

_ [Whispering] _

(garchivist)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(y'all valid. y'all valid,)

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(Jon: references game

Us: furious ominous whispers)

Sahara

_ [Whispering]_

(gay archivist?)

Nora-Kai

_ [Nora-Kai reminds Interim cheerfully] _

No talking! 

The Archivist

Falling, then, I assume.

Intirem sticks their tongue out at Nora.

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering]_

(Pretty close)

Nora sticks her tongue out too and then flops dramatically onto the pillow.

Sahara

are furries part of The Flesh or The Stranger? this is important.

Nora-Kai

It is pretty close to falling, sometimes, but it's a bit more than that.

_ [a sigh, thinking deeply] _

...Flesh.

Sahara

it's The Stranger, i've decided.

Bright

_ [Whispering] _

(Hunt)

Sahara

not valid.

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(Hot take Bright)

Intirem

Let's.... Not go into that, please?

The Archivist

Vertigo is part of it, I would assume, and I'm going to ignore the conversation about furries, but also, well, space?

Avi

Space! Yes. Basically.

Sahara

_ [laughing]_

it's fine, it's fine.

Nora-Kai

Vertigo, yes! Space, very yes!!

Avi

It's heights and depths and things. The Vast. 

_ [They wrinkle their nose] _

The Archivist

_ [Prodding]_

Depths?

Intirem

Think like. Deep ocean. It's also the fear of your insignificance in an infinite universe.

Sahara

like The Buried, but with open space.

Avi

Yeah, that. The ocean is, like, mad big.

Intirem

Agoraphobia?

Sahara

the ocean

The Archivist

80 percent of the planet, yes, I'm aware.

Nora-Kai's face takes on a dreamy look.

Toltecatl

The realization of just how inconsequential most people are

Intirem

How inconsequential_ you _ are.

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(I’d have said you but. It’s Jon)

Sahara

bet. let's see how inconsequential i am once i commit arson, huh

Nora can't help laughing.

Intirem

Sahara, no.

Bright

Please don’t.

Toltecatl

Bet. Do it, coward.

Sahara

you can't stop me! i already did!

T.A.

I don't think the uncaring universe cares about arson???

Sahara

wait. i wasn't supposed to confess to that. Forget,

Nora-Kai

TA's right, 

but this entity cares a little

Nora beams at Jon.

The Archivist

_ [Flustered, distracted] _

...Erm, thanks

_ [To Sahara] _

...Confess to what?

Sahara

.... nothing! nothing. nothing at all, and especially nothing fire-related, no siree!

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(I love jon sims)

The Archivist

If I look on the news tomorrow, am I going to hear about some sort of supernatural fire?

Nora-Kai

No.

Sahara

i mean, it was natural, definitely, i didn't light the fire myself unfortunately.

The Archivist

_[Beat]_

...Wonderful.

Sahara

i know, right?

Jon sighs.

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(sjshjdshsj)

Bright

_ [Whispering] _

(Oh my god)

Nora-Kai goes and gets more tea.

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(imm just being gay doing crimes. jon isnt a narc i trust him)

Intirem

What others do we have left?

Sahara

let me--

five.

Seraphina

I don't know, but I think it's my turn again

Mojave

Mhmmm,

#  **[Slaughter]**

Sahara

alrighty, seraphina, reach out and take one.

the paper is burnt.

Seraphina

okay, I'm gonna need a bunch of volunteers for this

Avi

I'm down.

Nora-Kai and Sahara raise their hands.

Bright

Sure.

T.A. gives a thumbs up.

Mojave gives some sort of hand raise, the movement is hard to discern but certainly there.

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(I have no idea of what this is ohohoh)

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(wink)

Seraphina stands up and runs around the people who volunteered, randomly miming stabbing them. She then gently pushes them a little to tell them to fall down.

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(Oh nvm ahshdhd)

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(Mmm whatcha sayyyy)

Avi flops on their back. They slowly sink into the ground.

Nora-Kai falls while waving her arms in the air.

Nora-Kai

_ [Whispering] _

(Tolte abdhdhf)

(Rip Avi)

T.A falls straight over.

Seraphina

_ [Whispering] _

(now everybody is Kung Foo fighting)

Bright collapses dramatically.

Sahara clutches their side and dramatically falls to the floor.

Mojave falls in slow motion, face blank but body coasting to the ground in true dramatic flair. Very deadpan delivery.

The Archivist

Slasher films.

_ [Beat] _

Or theatre students.

Sahara

ah, beans. you caught me.

Nora-Kai

So fear of you Jon?

The Archivist

...no comment.

But I would guess- muggings is too specific, so, violence?

Nora-Kai

Woot woot!

Sahara

_ [green hair] _

another success!

Seraphina

Yeah, good job! That was The Slaughter, fear of senseless violence and killing.

Sahara

kind of a sexy aesthetic, i'm not going to lie. Slaughter has that whole piper thing.

The Archivist

Piper thing?

Nora-Kai sends Sahara a wry look but doesn't get up from the floor.

Seraphina

thank you for all helping

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(can one of you guys explain the piper i just remember the cool ass Slaughter dances)

Intirem

Think somewhere along the lines of the Pies Piper. Except with more violence and people killing each other.

Sahara

original cast to the dance of death, if you will.

Intirem

There was a poet in... I want to say in World War 1? Who heard pipe music and then died, I believe. There were also a few other accounts from China in World War 2.

Sahara

war is a big thing with Slaughter. makes sense when you think about it.

_ [sahara looks around inquisitively] _

we ready for the next one, guys?

Mojave shoots the group two thumbs up, still lying on the floor.

Toltecatl

Yeah, sounds good.

Sahara

that's one hell of a mood, mojave. valid.

any volunteers?

Nora-Kai puts her hand on their nose again.

Sahara

i'll go, then. hell yeah.

#  **[Spiral]**

Sahara goes up to the center. They sort of spin their fingers in spirals on the side of their head, in the universal 'crazy' gesture.

Nora-Kai

Fear of mimes?

Intirem

Fear of hands?

Sahara

if we're being specific-- but, no.

Toltecatl

Fear of sssspirals?

Sahara

_ [green hair. less vibrant.] _

thanks, tolte.

Avi

_ [Whispering] _

(gdhskfjsjfk _ well, yes, but also, no _)

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(Hey I wasn’t specific with it)

The Archivist

Fear of madness. Seems...obvious.

Sahara

thank you. you're the only person here who Gets me. 

_ [a bow. dramatic, as always.] _

Intirem

What's probably not obvious is that it's most often associated with architecture.

Avi

And sculpture.

Toltecatl

Fear of being lost. Of the world as you perceive it being incorrect.

Sahara

also has a thing with doors, and weird hands? yellow, with brass knobs.

_ [Whispering] _

(fuckhands mcmike.....)

Bright

_ [Whispering] _

(Will we ever get fuckhands mcwife?)

Toltecatl

Right. Be careful with doors that weren’t there before.

Sahara

_ [Whispering] _

(we can get her sans the fuckhands but really where's the point)

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(Dhdgsfssgs)

Bright

_ [Whispering] _

(There isn’t one...F)

(Actually, we probably should be on the lookout for Michael)

Sahara

keep a look out.

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(... probably)

Avi

Oh shit yeah. That's one of the things that's gonna be relevant. Keep an eye out, I guess?

Sahara

we can cover that later, i guess?

Bright

We have a lot to cover later.

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering]_

(Then again, it took him a while to come for Sasha. Should we tell him about Michael and Sasha later?)

Bright

_ [Whispering]_

(Let’s not overwhelm him)

The Archivist

...For evil doors. Yes, sure, I can do that.

Bright

_ [Whispering] _

(14 fears alone is a lot to remember)

Sahara

so much. there is so much exposition.

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(U right)

Sahara

okay. 3 left. I can speed run the last few, unless you guys are up to it?

Mojave gives a long shrug.

Avi

Maybe speedrun?

Toltecatl

I think speedrun would be better...

Bright

We have been here awhile.

Sahara rubs their hands together despite the fact that they do not need to be warmed. 

Sahara

let's get this bread.

Seraphina

Lgtb...

Sahara

OH,

Avi

let's get bread, terrors.

#  **[Hunt]**

Sahara

okay we're going we're doing it.

i need a volunteer?

Avi pokes their nose.

Bright

You know what, sure.

Sahara

real quick, guys.

Toltecatl

Alright

Sahara

okay, just one. Bright, c'mere.

Bright steps forward.

Sahara begins to shoo her off, and chase her around the room. her arms and hands are outstretched, as if to mimic claws. They’re running around in circles, it's a good time.

Bright screeches in mock-terror.

Seraphina

fear of running?

Sahara

_ [sahara growls]_

The Archivist

Chasing, being chased. 

_ [Beat] _

Or a really intense game of tag.

Sahara

_ [grrrrr, they say. green hair.] _

i mean, both if you really look into it-- but yeah, chasing.

The Hunt. an animalistic fear. fear of being chased, fear of a predator.

#  **[Lonely]**

Sahara

no questions?

okay, that's a yes. next one.

Sahara's hair turns blue. they droop down and are on the floor. They look very sad.

The Archivist

Is- hmm. 

_ [Frowning] _

Something which causes sadness, not sadness it's self, I assume.

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(Jon voice: is depression... is depression a fear)

Sahara

_ [a finger imitates a tear on their face] _

_ [Whispering] _

(yes! yeah it is jon)

Bright

_[Whispering]_

(I feel it)

Sahara’s hand mimes talking, but then blue fire envelopes it, and the 'talking' stops. both hands reaching out towards the audience. Still looking very sad. Pull back, hands crossed around body.

The Archivist

_ [Eyes narrowed] _

Not talking, and sadness, I- I genuinely don't- Quiet...performance art?

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(Is there a way for us to help)

Bright

_ [Whispering] _

(Performance art: the true 15th fear)

Sahara

ok i'm going to give this one away.

not as fun but like. oh well you know.

Bright

It is faster.

Sahara

that's The Lonely. i- ah. It is sadness, somewhat, but also distance. Did people ever really care about you in the first place. Forsaken.

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(Jon voice: .... no.)

The Archivist

_ [Looking pensive] _

The one from earlier, with the uh, 'fear blanket'?

Avi

That's the one.

Bright

_ [Whispering]_

(He gets it! I’m proud)

Toltecatl

That’s the one.

Sahara

yeah. precisely.

uh, one more. save any questions until the end.

Mojave

How’d that feel, by the way? 

Mojave perks up at the opportunity to shoot the question Jon’s way, sitting up from the floor to cast their (albeit blurry) gaze his way.

The Archivist

Empty, I suppose.

Mojave nods and seems content with that answer.

#  **[Corruption]**

Sahara coughs. and coughs again. and again. hacking. a hand on their forehead. temperature?

The Archivist

So, there's one for illness?

Sahara

yes. thank you.

Toltecatl

Rot.

Bright

Not just illness. Filth.

Sahara

also bugs. it's The Corruption.

decay. fungus. that stuff. impurity.

Avi

Not arachnids, though. We've already covered that one.

Toltecatl

_ [Whispering] _

(Y’know Jane prentiss?)

Sahara

spiders are Web, everything else is Corruption, good rule of thumb.

Bright

_[Whispering]_

(Oh god, we can’t let him get Wormed)

Seraphina

is that all of them?

Sahara

That's all of them.

Toltecatl

Yep.

Avi

We're done!

_[Avi pumps their fist in the air lazily.]_

Sahara

and it only took 20 minutes! 

The Archivist

Do scorpions fall under Web, or Corruption, then, because they're arachnids?

Bright

_[Whispering]_

(J o n)

Sahara

seraphina? seraphina?

Toltecatl

... that’s a good question. 

Bright

_[Whispering]_

(He would ask that, wouldn’t he)

Sahara

i think it's just spiders? i'm pretty sure it's just spiders. spiders have a better aesthetic.

Seraphina

Corruption I believe. They can’t spin webs.

Avi

Yeah, my bad. Just spiders. No other arachnids.

Mojave

_[Whispering]_

(They go into the secret third category: friends.)

Sahara

any other questions?

did we miss anything?

The Archivist

Undoubtedly.

Jon sighs a little, not an annoyed sigh, just a touch of fatigue about him, the kind of exhaustion that is more mental than physical.

The Archivist

But it can wait for the moment.

Avi

You wanna, like, _ sleep _sleep? Or?

Sahara

damn right it can. did anybody bring uno?

The Archivist

I think this is still...resting?

_ [he considers the idea for a moment]_

Probably, it's just been, well, it's been informative, and I need some time to digest the information. Turn it over.

Sahara

understandable. you wanna just, like, chill?

The Archivist

I'm good to just 'chill'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/herTChB
> 
> Feel free to join, and apologies for the wait, editing this was a collaborative effort, but it was also a lot of editing. Of course, this also means the Server is ahead of the fic here, so updates should be fairly fast over the next few days.


	10. Seek/Search/See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lead up.

Morning arrives, and from the irritation Jon gives off, you feel it's safe to assume he's not a morning person even following a good night's sleep and a certain awareness that he does genuinely have a group of thought-hive mind-fear things looking out for him. He maneuvers through his morning routine in a meandering sort of way, still half and too aware of the fact he is in essence, being constantly watched in regards to everything he does. Still, it's obvious to you he's doing better than yesterday.

The dream allowed him to relax, and you can tell he's more comfortable around you. Even as the dream wound down and it became something of a movie night (which did get briefly derailed as he had to wonder _ how _ you could watch movies he hadn't seen if the dream was in his brain, but apparently that obstacle wasn't actually an obstacle and things proceeded fine) it was clear that, at the very least, he could trust that any harm from you would be unintentional. If not that there would be no harm at all.

You speak up as he slowly becomes more alert and less annoyed at the general concept of existing as a person who has just woken up.

_ 'Jon, since we don't want to try the fear blanket again, we're going to just leave. Mojave and Bright will stay with you, but the rest of us are going to split so that Elias doesn't find us.'_

He nods, "If you think it will work- and I'll admit my..._ hesitation _ to try the blanket again. Especially if it turns out to be unnecessary."

With his acknowledgement, you split. Bright and Mojave staying behind for the part of the plan you didn't elaborate on.

Dampening the presence of the tether to keep up with the whole charade of Jon being brushed by the Lonely should be child’s play, given previous events. Between Elias having, on some level, noticed them yesterday and the hopeful assumption that he would be thrilled that his Archivist appears marked by more fears, Mojave wasn’t the most worried about the head of the Institute snooping beyond the norm. Still, it was nice to have some security, and to lean into the familiar lull of separation from the chaos of the conglomerate. Better to not ask Jon about doing this directly; the dude had had a full-on crisis last time, and Mojave wasn’t exactly keen on reliving that emotional rollercoaster by proxy. What he didn’t know, in this very specific instance, couldn’t hurt him.

Mojave focuses on the tether, tethers, on the taunt pull of it all from their scattering, and thinks about how much nicer it’d be for Jon’s stress levels if they simply disappeared for a bit, if they hadn’t come in and turned his world all topsy turvy. It’s a cornerstone of their domain, pondering how things would shape up if your influence didn’t make things needlessly messy, how you really should just go. Though they know that their presence in this timeline is good for the lives of its inhabitants, Mojave deflects those quintessentially Lonely thoughts towards the ties between the amalgamation, hoping to shift them from present and solid to silver tripwire, nondescript and muted.

Bright, Mojave, you stay by Jon, slipping further along the tether and closer to his presence, beyond the cloud of Loneliness. The others are...distant to you in a way that feels bizarre for a creature built to be a whole. Well, built is the wrong word, you were built to be information.

You're just...more.

Jon finishes up his morning routine, and begins the walk to work.

Bright scans the area, checking for nearby threats and the feeling of being watched, but they sense no eyes beyond their own, and no threats. Or none that have made themselves obvious. They decide to just follow for now. Be as unobtrusive as possible.

They can sense an alertness from Jon. Not worry, just an awareness of Bright's presence, as if Jon's carefully listening. It could be an invitation to talk, but it could also be a simple acknowledgement that Bright might.

Bright

_ (Oh, in that case I’d like to talk to him)_

Mojave

_ (how to let jon know I’m down to chit-chat w/o initiating the conversation myself - the Mojave struggle)_

Bright

_ (Yeah, that’s the hard part) _

_ (You know what, I’ll try)_

Bright reaches along the tether, towards Jon.

_ ‘Hi, Jon. It’s Bright. Mojave is here too. We’ll be here if you need anything from us.’ _

_ ‘Are you feeling...up to today?’ _

_ ‘Do you have any more questions?’_

Jon doesn't startle, but there is a reaction, slight as it is. He pulls his phone from his bag, puts it to his ear.

"Uh, hello. Do we- is there a deadline, that I should be aware of?" He pushes past the question as to his health. He feels better to your senses, but still not one hundred percent. It's understandable, all things considered.

Mojave doesn’t exactly know where to start with that one. Like, yeah, but also... Definitely nothing looming, aside from the Prentiss stuff. 

_ ‘Nah,’ _ sums up that sentiment pretty neatly, they think.

"Well, that's good to know. Should I be on the look out for anything?" A pause, Jon chews his lip, "Elias is a danger, should I be cautious around anyone else?"

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to leave the entity with the least affinity to hold a conversation here with Jon; Mojave chews on his question for a solid few minutes, if only to give their thoughts some room to breathe (or to let Bright take this one,)

For an incorporeal being, Bright does a decent impression of shrugging._ ‘Well, yes, in general. But not at the Institute. Just focus on Elias for now.’_

_ ‘Your friends are your friends,’ _ is what Mojave eventually comes up with. Very astute and reassuring, for sure.

Jon's emotions turn confused, he frowns, "I-yes-?"

_ ‘Martin’s cool,’ _ they addendum, not too quickly but certainly trying to patch the confusion. Their allotted amount of words spoken per hour is practically melting away. _ ‘Uh, talk to him? He’s nice,’_

"...Martin?" Jon's response comes out flat, the confusion grows.

Mojave just hums an affirmation, content to let Jon stew on what they said. Also, it’s a nice walk they’re on, no need to spoil it with so many words on their part.

Hearing no response, and just to be certain, quietly, Jon repeats, "Martin?"

Mojave

_ (Oh He’s Gonna Make Me Talk At Length Abt Martin?? Ok Jon. You Got It)_

_ ‘All of your archive staff are nice,’ _ they continue on, sentiment as full of pauses as ever. _ ‘Martin is just susceptible to... the thrall of my patron’s gig, later on.’ _Their tone sounds like a shrug vocalized.

That sits with Jon a moment, and there's a curl of...almost protectiveness, "Understood, I would- I'll- I suppose I'll do something about that."

_ ‘All of your assistants are good people,’ _ Bright jumps in. _ ‘You can trust them.’_

"Hmm, good to know." Jon takes your words at face value, accepting the comment without question.

Mojave is so content to let the conversation lie there and to let Jon enjoy a nice walk, a comfortable traipse along the path to work. They zone out a bit, as much as a formless ball of thoughts can, content to enjoy the mutual silence (or awaiting any other questions he might have for the two of them. Homies Be Chilling.)

Bright doesn’t have much to add, either, so they stay quiet.

The walk is over soon enough. Jon is noticeably more comfortable around people today. Everyone gathers to establish what work needs to be done and report on the follow up they've done so far.

All of the assistants are there.

Bright tries their best to blend in with the ambient Beholding energy of the Institute, keenly aware of the presence of Elias. Still, they’re curious - they are of the Eye, after all. And the assistants ARE right there.

Bright turns their attention to Martin.

There's a general ambient nervousness to him, a private acknowledgement that he's not quite certain of what he's doing here and 'Oh god, what if he gets caught?'

It doesn't help that Jon actually toned down the abrasiveness this morning, and that's only thrown Martin off more.

Mojave is just chilling, hanging around Jon like a particularly pensive (And Completely Not Real) vape cloud. They feel Bright looking off and hang back, keeping up the charade for Elias just in case he pries.

Bright

_ (Thanks Mojave) _

_ (Here, take the brain cell Mojave. I’ve got snooping to do)_

Mojave

_ (Oh God. Me? I’m gonna play hacky sack with it.)_

Bright desperately wants to say something to Martin, console him, but...no, that wouldn’t be safe. Instead, they seek out Sasha. Everyone is around for the moment, contributing and discussing the goals for the day.

Bright

_ (Hmmm. Nothing incredibly interesting) _

_ (Any ideas Mojave, or just chilling with Jon?)_

Mojave

_ (Man if you expect me to do anything except hang out and bask in the glory of not having to think, you’re a clown /s) _

_ (Checking to see if Elias is keeping an eye on Jon seems like tempting fate or something, but, also? Curiosity killed the cat. You’re the cat here, I'm like, a wood frog. Rip. Do your thing, beholding homie, if you want to.)_

Bright

_ (Absolutely fair, my bad) _

_ (Alright! Time to be killed by my own curiosity)_

Mojave

_ (Do you want me to, uh. Cover you?. Or do you think Elias will be cool with it, given, yknow,)_

Bright

_ (I’m a bit worried it will attract his attention)_

Mojave

_ (Oh, he’ll definitely notice something)_

Bright

_ (Oof...I think I’ll just pretend to be a random bit of Beholding)_

Mojave

_ (We don’t have to, though I have a few ideas about it: 1, he’s like “oh, beholding, hello to you too, I guess”, or “Oh. Beholding. Hm.” because it differs from the lonely he felt yesterday, or I try to cover you as you do that if the prior option is a thing but at that point… Overthink) _

_ (Yeah! yeah. Do your thing, homie)_

Bright

_ (This is nerve wracking, I’m overthinking it too) _

_ (Here goes)_

Mojave

_ (-Ghost Handshake-)_

This is probably a bad idea, but...as inconspicuously as possible, Bright Looks for Elias. They approach, hiding beneath the layers of Watching that permeate this place. Elias doesn't appear to notice them.

Mojave

_ (Do I feel watched or anything? Haha, Uh Oh) _

** _°Yes°_ **

Bright

_ (ABORT ABORT ABORT)_

Bright cuts and runs as fast as is metaphysically possible. You pull away, and Bright runs, as much as it can be called running when they lack a body-

Jon stops mid word, looks around.

"Uh, I'll...excuse me." He steps out of the room.

Mojave loiters, not waiting per say but certainly not shrouding the excess Lonely Vibe. They don’t follow Jon. Bright, however, turns around and follows the tether back to Jon.

Jon grabs his phone, ducks into the bathroom, and nurses a headache, quietly he asks you, "What's going on?"

Maybe against their better judgement, Mojave heads out and wanders the archives. Floating around, scoping things out; despite the sharpness of the place, It’s a nice change of scenery! They steer clear of the direction Jon went and get a little wild with the lonely vibe, casting a shallow net of sorts around me. Just Chilling. Chilling like a lonely laser light show.

Jon makes a noise, "Can you hear me?"

"Jon?" Martin approaches, startling Jon enough that he pulls the phone away, "Are you alright?"

Jon attempts to make himself look presentable and fails, "I- erm- yes I'm fine. Phone call."

_ ‘We can hear you, Jon.’_

Jon flinches as he hears from you again, recognising Bright's voice, and raises the phone back up, "What's the....problem?"

Martin frowns, hands wrapping around each other, "I didn't hear your phone ring?"

`_You know what? Mojave is spending their one proactive point, right here, right now. As they coast through the Institute’s imposing halls, they search for... A victim, they guess, though the word sounds cheesy. The next person they see, maybe an intern or something, though they’re not picky._`

_Mojave finds someone, sinks in._

`_Hell yeah they do. You know what really tickles their fancy? How massive the Institute feels, on the inside. The way the halls feel as oppressive as they do sprawling. Little buddy, they bet if you got lost in here, in some back room or less ventures hallway, they’d probably never find you! Then again, would they really have a reason to? How many work friends do you have, really? I mean, haha, why bother, am I right?_`

"Uh, it's on...silent?" Jon tries, it comes out a question and he winces as his headache flares up.

Martin frowns, just barely. He clearly doesn't believe Jon, but isn't sure how to approach that.

`_The individual is lost, alone, confused, Mojave, all of you, feel fear from them. You feel power from them._`

_ ‘Jon, we’re really sorry about the headache, but there’s been an incident.’_

_ ‘It might not be safe to tell you more now.’_

_ ‘We’ll update you tonight.’_

Jon smiles, strained and awkward, clearly uncertain how to respond, "Um, uh, do you need me to- to come get you?"

The lie is poor.

_ ‘But, uh, don’t worry! You’ll be fine! Just - stay with Martin. Or Tim. Any of them - No! No, we’re good! Stay here!’_

`_Mojave leaves the homie to wander and do whatever menial task they were doing with an existential seasoning, and look for another bro to influence. Anybody stick out like a blue thumb in here? They’re avoiding them and going for the one less susceptible, en masse._`

"I-okay, yes. I will-" he pauses, "See you...later?"

He looks at the phone, pretends to hang it up.

Martin stares.

"...Family... emergency?" Jon offers.

`_Mojave finds someone in Artifact Storage and hones in._`

"Jon, I don't- it's probably not my place, but, what's going on?" Martin asks.

Jon pales, "Nothing- Nothing. Just- it's fine."

_ ‘Also, Jon, we love you. Go spend some time with Martin and the Archive staff. Drink some tea.’_

Jon only barely flinches at hearing Bright again, then nods, mostly reactive, before remembering Martin is right there and awkwardly covering with a cough.

"Jon?" Martin asks, "Do you need to go home?"

`_ Artifact storage! That’s fun, just a big room with lots of very, very dangerous objects. Man, they really must not value your presence on the job if they stuck you back here, hm? You’ve got to be seen as pretty expendable to be assigned with this stuff, you’re sure, where one wrong move or mishap with a children’s book can leave you a shell of who you think you are. Who are you? Probably doesn’t matter much, what with the sitch you’re in. Nameless Institute employee 15597. Even that number moniker feels too solid, too weighted by meaning, too real for you-. _`

"No, no, I'm fine-" Jon says.

Martin cuts in, "I don't think you are. Are you sick?"

`_ Mojave/You feed. _`

_ 'Jon, go with Martin. Just say you’re sick.' _

Jon opens his mouth-

** _°Let me be perfectly clear.°_ **

There is an influx of noise, recollection. A memory. Familiar. Old. Spider and a door, but oh, not just that. Of course not, _ of course not _. After all, you are a collection of information. A collection from the point beyond the end of the world. A billion nightmares as a tapestry of fear to a world made of horror

Through you, Elias has access to it all.

Through the loose, faded weight of the tether, you can tell/feel/taste as Jon is overwhelmed with memories that are not his.

Mojave pulls back from doing their feary thing. So much for making Elias come out and kick it to discuss the current sitch. Is he sure he’s not Lonely-tied? Dudes really avoiding the conversation.

Jon drops. Any touch of his senses go dark. Sensory overload. You get no perception from him

You feel something odd, after a moment.

Mojave is zooming in the direction of that odd feeling, if it has directionality. Moving towards Jon.

Bright 

_ (Mojave we have a SITUATION) _

Mojave 

_ (-Ambulance Siren Noises-) _

Bright 

_ (I don’t know CPR! I’m not corporeal! What do I do!) _

Jon has reactively, instinctively, blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a bunch of chapters being slowly edited. The discord server works fast, but now's a good time to join.
> 
> https://discord.gg/herTChB


	11. Settle/Walk/Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm down.

No one is piloting the body. 

Suddenly, with a starburst insistence and indefinable intensity,  _ You _ are in control.

Martin is doing his best to help. He's checking if Jon is conscious. Fingers on his pulse, movements awkward and hesitant.

Mojave let's the shroud over the tether dissolve and the cord snap taut. A call out to all our homies scattered to the winds, though not necessarily an alarm bell. No need to be hasty!

Martin isn't trained in medicine, he's panicking, "Jon? Jon, are you- Can you hear me?"

'Jon' sits up. It's a little clumsy - limbs are heavy, and it's strange to exist in something physical. Nora-Kai is grateful she has the excuse of lack of consciousness. 

"Martin?" they ask groggily

"Oh god, are you alright? You collapsed and I-" Martin stutters slightly, "Should I call an ambulance?'

"Oh, god, no, no ambulance, please, god -" Jon winces, rubbing at his head. "If my head wasn't already killing me, that would set it off. No, I'll be alright I'm just - I just need a moment. It's - everything's too loud. Can we - can we go to my office, or a supply room, or something around here? The lights are too loud." 

He glances up at Martin, knowing it sounds weird, hoping he can get away with it.

Martin nods rapidly, offering what assistance he can when Jon goes to stand up, "Yeah, of course, I'll uh- yeah."

‘Jon’ waves off the support. 

“I’m— I’m fine Martin, no use fussing over me.” He says, pushing himself up off the ground. “I’ll just go to my office and sit for a few— a few minutes. You— I’m assuming you won’t leave even if I tell you to?”

Martin shakes his head, biting at his lip.

Jon sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he exhales.

“Well, in that case, you can stay in my office  _ if- _ ” he looks at Martin sharply “-you can stay quiet. Is that doable for you, Martin?”

"Uh, yes, yeah. 'Course." Martin fiddles, "Just, if you feel uh, 'bad' again, promise you won't strain yourself?"

“... fine.” Jon turns, walking towards his office, legs still visibly unsteady as he does so. 

Once he gets there, he opens the door, gestures for Martin to enter, and closes it softly before sitting at his desk, crossing his arms on top of it, and putting his head down.

Martin enters, awkwardly wringing his hands and waiting, unsure how to move forwards.

Jon glances up at Martin with his head still in his arms, but otherwise doesn’t move. 

Martin is quiet, and that’s all that matters right now.

Toltecatl is hoping that everything will be ok.

"You can sit, you know," Nora-Kai-as-Jon offers 'helpfully.'

Martin looks around, then, cautiously, sits.

After a minute, ‘Jon’ releases a muffled groan into his arms, body flinching slightly as though it would curl up had a desk not been in the way.

Martin leans forwards in his chair, "Are you- you don't- should you be at home, Jon?"

His fingers encircle each other, inpatient motions to distract from his nerves.

Jon looks up, one of his hands quickly moving to massage his temples. 

“I— probably?” He admits, voice a tad shaky. “I just— well, I don’t think it would be right for me to leave when there’s work to be done and all...” 

He thinks on it for a second. 

“Although, I do suppose that I’m not much use to anyone like this.” He sighs, bracing his hands on the desk to help himself stand and hoping that Martin will ignore his lack of resistance. “I’d better leave then— if this is a bug of some sort, I don’t want any of you to get it.”

Martin stands up, "Um, are you good to go home by yourself? I don't- I don't want it to turn out you uh- you uh lost balance and hurt yourself- or- or something."

Jon sighs again. 

“No, Martin that should be completely—“ his legs buckle beneath him, and he grabs at his desk to stay balanced with his body half on the floor. He looks up at Martin, seeming a bit winded. “Unnecessary.”

Martin looks him up and down, disbelieving, "Right."

He steps closer to Jon, hands once more an offering of assistance.

"I'm going to walk you home, and you're not going to complain about it, because if you do, I won't help you, and then you'll just be on the floor, and then what, Jon?" He lets the sentence hang a moment, then recoils slightly as if just remembering who he's talking to, "Uh, if that's...alright?"

Jon rolls his eyes but still takes Martin’s hands to pull himself up. 

“Fine, yes Martin, you can walk me home.” He gestures at the door to his office. “Shall we go, then?”

"Uh, right. Yes, let's...go." 

It's awkward going, and hard to tell if the difficulty 'Jon' is having on the walk is from the exhaustion and after effects of earlier, or just a lack of familiarity piloting a body. Still, eventually you manage to get home, splitting your skills to get home.

You fumble the door open, and for a moment stand in the threshold. Martin, detecting an overstated welcome, stays outside.

"Right, well... Uh, rest up?" He twiddles his thumbs, rocks back on his feet, then adds, "I will see you- tomorrow? Maybe? Not if you're not well, obviously, but um-"

He takes a step back, waves a hand-

"Bye." -and leaves.

And you are alone.

You take Jon over and immediately place an order for light grey yarn and a set of knitting needles, and make Jon a sandwich and eat it, with a glass of water for hydration. You use a napkin so you don't have any plates to wash afterwards.

You recall some Jon's collection of notebooks, and Nora-Kai writes a note:

'Jon - buy yourself some groceries!' with a little heart following the sentence.

With that, you consider it bedtime. Ignoring the heat of an early evening sun outside, you drop into bed. Your body is heavy from the day, and sleep is pulling at you. You offer no resistance and slip into its embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the previous chapter were written collaboratively by the discord. If you want to join in on this, as always here's a link to the server:  
https://discord.gg/herTChB


	12. Int 3 (Pt1)- Split/Burn/Feed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter occurs simultaneously with the last two. Most instances of the collective running off Alligning with the end of chapter 10.

_ Extinction:_

Selves into self you are made new and almost individual. Crafted from the sharp edges of an unintended result. The tether is a distant thing, there, but quieted, like the hum of a fridge. Jon is even more distant still.

_ Jay _

_ I would like to try to feel for anything else I might be drawn to, maybe something having to do with electronics if that's possible?_

There are a number of hotspots. Flares of attention. People, but mostly places, objects, instilled with a draw that you can appreciate.

_ Jay _

_ I would like to investigate the one that feels most appealing to me at the moment_

You follow the buzz of allure, it takes you almost to the edge of the tether, and things run blurry and off with the distance, it's beneath the Earth. A...lab, you think. People working. Machinery. The place is thick with the call of change. Switches and monitors carefully pinging about towards different readings. It seems to be an experiment. Something to do with a power source? Difficult to tell. You're not a scientist.

_ Jay _

_ Interesting! This is important, maybe would be useful in the future but as is I think it's more dangerous than anything to meddle with something that seems so precarious. I'll keep it in mind._

_ I would like to return closer to the tether and look for a middle ground of attention, something significant, but not as strong, less likely to backfire should I try to use it._

An unfortunate element of your alignment is the focus on catastrophic change, large scale, and impressive. Even the smaller blips would still be significant.

_ Jay _

_ Hm. Could I try to sow a bit of paranoia about the experiment among the lower levelled staff working at the lab? Maybe make them uneasy about the possible implications of this facility and their role in them?_

This is very doable, you brush against the senses and focus whispers of thought, 'Are you sure about this?' ',What happens if it goes wrong?' and so on.

It's closer to a snack, then a meal, but it does fill you.

_ Jay _

_ After that, could I seek out the people in charge of finances, maybe the administrators? Sow some higher panic here, bigger doubts, is this a good use of their money? Is their involvement also putting them and others in danger? Could this be the beginning of more of these (undoubtedly risky, expensive) experiments? Maybe there's been rumors of lower staff having some nasty incidents lately....this could be bad if they don't contain it or stop it. There's too much at stake to allow any hesitation, but hesitation is exactly what I'd need from them._

`You prod at the anxieties running below the surface of their thoughts. The worries that had not yet conceptualized, and pull them to the surface.`

`They need the money, it's good money, of course, but every day things seem more and more at risk. Scientific progress is not without risk. Nothing in life is, but there are hints of leniency where there shouldn't be. Things should be more controlled, focused. There needs to be more safety procedures, but the equipment is expensive, and can they really afford that? `

`The nature of the experiment is intended to do good, but there is so much danger. So much risk. Is it worth the reward? And what can they do, anyway? If things did go wrong, how could they stop it? Even if they walked out right now, it would continue. Things are happening around them and there is nothing they can do to stop it.`

`What if the experiment fails? Containment procedure should limit any destruction, but while it holds up in tests, those were tests, there's too many variables in the real thing that can't be accounted for, so what if it fails?`

`And...what if it _ succeeds_?`

Power settles within you. This certainly seems to work.

_ Jay _

_ Should be good then, the seed's planted. I could come back here and fuel these fears or maybe do more physical action later, now that they're more aware of the...possibilities, let's say. _

_ I'd like to look for other places of interest, in general. Maybe I could find something useful for either just sowing chaos on my own or to use with someone else later._

Most of what you find is labs, smaller scale or University funded. Experiments that could accidentally change the <strike>w</strike>hole world. Creation is the birth point of change...or the other way around, but they entangle and dance a dance of catastrophe.

Every beginning is also an ending. Every change steals something.

_ Jay _

_ Change often starts with a certain amount of learning, and with willing fresh minds ready to bring it forth. I'd like to scout out a university, see if there's anyone open enough to the idea of change, either change for destruction or, maybe, change for the better, at whatever cost it might require..._

There are certainly people leaning in both directions. Fresh minds and open, bleeding hearts. Do you have a preference?

_ Jay _

_ If I am to have the choice, a fresh minds is what I seek. It is for the better of the collective and our goals to have people willing to make sacrifices for the perceived better, less so those seeking to destroy that willingly (but maybe, they'll still be useful later, i'll keep note of having that option.)_

You make note of the others, and focus in on one of the more hopeful ones. They want to make things better, they really do, but the foundations are rotted. Things have to be torn apart to be fixed.

_ Jay _

_ I'd like to maybe push them forward, just a bit. For plans big as those of the extinction I'll need more time to build. For now this should be enough. A whisper, an idea of the change that might come, the good that they could make, maybe if only the existing systems were torn down. Maybe an upgrade's not enough, these improvements keep coming, but things keep getting worse. Maybe, just maybe it is time to start thinking bigger scale on what the source of these issues is, because maybe the only things that need to be destroyed are those that cannot be recovered._

It's easy to do so, push plans bigger, help them accept what they already know.

It's not food. It's something else.

_ Jay _

_ Good. I'll keep a closer eye on them. They might be important in the future, should we need more physical, direct action I might be unable to provide. _

_ In respect to direct action, would it be able to try to look around the university labs, pick a different one where they might be using some machinery? Maybe mess with that a little, i wonder how much of a disaster it would be, even if to one person, if the information suddenly disappeared, or maybe their calculations were wrong and this one prototype they'd been working on for so long resulted (mistakenly) to be another failure. I'm sure that they've thought of this before. Even if it wouldn't be a big source of energy it might be useful to know how much and how subtly I can mess with them._

That's all perfectly possible. Minor technological manipulations are within your metaphorical grasp, and you pull on threads of fear.

You make a note of the first individual. You'll be able to find them again.

_ Jay _

_ I'd like to disrupt the other lab's current experiment, make their instruments malfunction, let them witness the chaos of technology gone awry. I don't need much more right now, but I'll leave them with this lingering thought: if those were newer instruments, supposedly the best they could afford, what guarantees more of their experiments won't fail? This newer technology doesn't feel...as reliable._

_ Done with this I'll await to see if the link i felt at the start reappears. I do not want to appear uninvited back, but as soon as it does I'll seek to drift back to the collective and wait._

* * *

_Desolation:_

Seperated, you tear into the <strike>w</strike>hole of yourself, alight with the distinction of you. The tether feels lighter, vaguer to you, but it's still there. Harder to sense is Jon. No hint of anything but an absent shape against your senses. 

_ Sahara _

_ (:eyes:) _

_ i'm going to call up Avi. you there? ring ring?_

_Avi_

_ i'm here_

_ Sahara _

_ hey _

_ :wave::wave:_

_Avi_

_ :wave: so were going to try and find jude?_

_ Sahara _

_ yeah pretty much_

_Avi_

_ hell yeah lets go Do That_

_ Sahara _

_ seatbelts everyone!!_

_ call me hunt cause im Lookin For Her _

_Do you want to do some fear crimes together?_

_Avi_

_ sure lets do crime _

_ (whats the inbetween of desolation and choke. smoke inhalation??)_

_ Sahara _

_ (stuck under debris in a burning building?)_

_Avi_

_ (yeah thats more sensible)_

_ Sahara _

_ (pressure to feel the warmth of fire and not finding it?) _

_ (pressure to find value in things. to care)_

_Avi_

_ (OH thats good)_

_ Sahara _

_ (:))_

_Avi_

_ (the people you love being beaten down by life's pressures?)_

_ Sahara _

_ (oh shit thats good too) _

_ ok we're lookin for some crime _

_ call me beholding cause we're lookin for crime _

_ can me and Kaz pool our citysense and look for like, overlap? doublecrime?_

_Avi_

_ yeah i'd like to look for points/people that both of us are drawn to_

A pooling of your senses is the most natural thing in the world, and <strike>w</strike>hole the distinct points of attention shrink in amount, they grow brighter in intensity. There are a number of people who just need a little push to feed you.

_ Sahara _

_ :eyes: i'd like to do one of them. together, please_

_Avi_

_ agreed_

_ Sahara _

_ if we're going to prove to jude that we aren't like... fakes, then we're probs going to have to give a demonstration_

_Avi_

_ right. shld we both do that or do u want to_

_ Sahara _

_ idk i was hoping u could let me borrow energy like mojave did for the Big Lonely?_

_Avi_

_ hell yeah sure_

_ Sahara _

_ thanks!_

_Avi_

_ lets just do some Crimes first_

_ Sahara _

_ yes. crime time_

`You feed energy together, and push into the minds of one of these individuals. Impulse turns to action, turns to destruction. Thick is the weight of smoke, a choking, claustrophobic thing and there is not anything it fails to wrap, envelop and soak in demise. Heat is oppressive, warping wood, paint, metal. Even things not destroyed are changed and crushed to nothing by the focus of this destruction.`

You feel empowered, both of you. And it is fair to say you have made a very obvious show of power.

_ Sahara _

_ (ok thanks) _

_ sexy!!!_

_Avi_

_ that was. very cool._

_ Sahara _

_ okay Kaz you wanna go lookin for jude now?_

_Avi_

_ yeah let's_

_ Sahara _

_ ok i know literally the whole point of desolation is Big Fire but im kind of uncomfortable w how much attention all of those crimes is going to draw_

_Avi_

_ like from elias? or others as well?_

_ Sahara _

_ just kind of the other powers in general_

_Avi_

_ right right_

_ Sahara _

_ elias probs wont be able to tie it back to us so like thats fine _

_ like, "oh shit? the cult and the coffin team up? we should do sth abt that"_

Alight against your senses is a significant burn, different to the others, suffused along the general perceptions you read, it takes a moment, but you pin point your source. You think this is Jude.

_Avi_

_ so what's jude doing rn?_

_ Sahara _

_ scope out her whole sitch, yeah_

Jude is in the midst of preparing a significant destruction. If you want to be complete with these sort of things, there's an element of precision required. Insurance to consider. Family, friends, pets? So on and so forth.

She's in some manner of official building that your senses don't quite have the information to put a label on, and burning a pile of papers pulled from a filing cabinet. No one seems to have noticed.

Until, she grows suddenly tense, a rise in her shoulders, a narrowing of her eyes.

_ Sahara _

_ (oh shit?)_

_Avi_

_ (do we wait or go now cause im all for waiting)_

_ Sahara _

_ ok lets give it a second see if she acts on it _

_ well now seeing her do all that i feel embarrassed by all that buck wild destruction _

_ (consider? hell no!)_

She searches the room, fury obvious in her face, quietly, but undeniably pissed off, "Fuck off. This isn't a show."

_ Sahara _

_ (WE AINT WITH THEM)_

_Avi_

_ can we try to communicate?_

_ Sahara _

_ is her brain any different to communicate with? _

_ ok i'm going to say hello_

It's harsher at the edges, more... resistant, but familiar. Once the familiarity sets in, the resistance gives. You can talk.

_ Sahara _

_ "Hello?" Nervous, but friendly. "I think you may have the wrong idea of what's going on."_

_Avi_

_ "We're not with the Eye. Sorry 'bout that."_

"Oh, yes I believe that." She half laughs, leaning against one of the walls, work ceased for the moment, "Who're you claiming to be with, then?"

_Avi_

_ can I make her briefly feel claustrophobic? or like she cant breathe_

_ Sahara _

_ i was going to set a fire_

_Avi_

_ oh u do that first _

_ dhfkslfj sorry_

_ Sahara _

_ like on a match! not on all her hard work id never do her like that _

_ "Would you happen to have any matches on hand? just for a quick... demonstration."_

"I'm not much in the habit of needing them." She points out, words rough and impatient.

_ Sahara _

_ "Yeah, okay. Uh, hold out your hand, I guess? For just a second." _

_ Come on. I don't want to burn all her hard work._

She does so, movement somewhere between bored and pissed. But she's hardly going to continue with you watching.

_ Sahara _

_ ok i make a lil flame in her hands_

It takes some concentration, but is much easier then starting one by yourself. She looks at it a moment.

"Well, that's curious."

_ Sahara _

_ "You need any more proof? We're not with The Watcher, we promise."_

She considers, "What are you, then?"

_ Sahara _

_ hmm i was going to say a third party? _

_ hnng what ARE we tho_

_ "We are... something of a third party, maybe? We're not exactly meant to be here, in the traditional sense."_

"Huh, suppose that makes as much sense as anything." She seems, if not relaxed, a little less bothered by your presence, though still very annoyed at being watched, "You here for a reason, or are you just poking your nose places it doesn't belong?"

_ Sahara _

_ "Well, if anything, the place I belong is-- nevermind. I was wondering if I could help you out? I'm kept alive as much as you are by doing it." (a lie. i love you jude) "In exchange for a small favor, if you're willing?"_

"Tell you what, let me see if I like the look of you, and then we'll talk about favours." It's not a snarl, but it's close to one, tinted into something close to a dare.

_ Sahara _

_ OH baby she's hot.... "Fair enough. You got something in mind? I'm down for pretty much anything."_

"I'm already started here," she gestures a shoulder to the pile she was making, "You get those, I'll dig out what else needs to be taken care of, then we'll move on to something more enjoyable."

_ Sahara _

_ "Can do, babe." I Burn The Papers_

_ Sahara focuses on the people the papers are connected to, all the worthless value people have placed on them. They see those connections, and they want to burn them to ashes. A flame appears, catches in one moment to the next. It's nice, to see it disappear, to know the effect it will have._

It takes a little, she has to wipe some computers, but eventually you head out. She leads you to a house.

_ Sahara _

`_ "Oh, I like where this is going!" They're buzzing, almost, with excitement. It probably feels a little weird to Jude. _ `

`It is an act of worship. Destruction. Methodical and absolute.`

_ Sahara _

`_ There is laughter. Sahara isn't exactly sure who it's coming from. Does it even matter? Of course not. Nothing does, in the end._ `

Eventually, you have destruction before you, you feel empowered. Strong.

_ Sahara _

_ "You feeling any different about that favor?"_

"Alright, what do you want?"

_ Sahara _

_ "Nothing at the moment. I promise that when I do cash in, though, you're going to like it."_

"I can accept that." Jude grins, "You're not too bad for a weird voice."

_ Sahara _

_ Sahara laughs. "I guess weird is the best I'll get, huh?"_

"For the moment."

_ Sahara _

_ "Well, I'll be seeing you, then. For sure. I think I've taken a liking to you, Jude. You can call me Sahara. Keep an eye out, yeah?"_

"Alright, will do."

_ Sahara _

_ Sahara leaves. Returns to the collective._

* * *

_ Web:_

Spinning off from the centre of the conglomerate, you're aware of the sudden dullness of the tether, where usually it would almost dance with touches of thought and feeling, currently it's weighed down, heavy and soaked through. Jon is distant to your senses, an orbiting asset you can't quite touch.

_ Seraphina_

_ I want to try to see if I can find any avatars of any powers. _

_ Special focus on Jane Prentiss and Micheal_

You recall, from the conglomerate, that T.A. had found Jane Prentiss, and are perfectly able to locate her again. Michael is...harder. Imre found traces of them, but it was seemingly only traces. Beyond that, it will take some searching to find Avatars of powers you don't belong to.

_ Seraphina_

_ Hmm, I want to find Annabelle if I can. I want to know if she's interfering with the archives, and I want to know what she's doing_

Annabelle is a beacon to your senses, and now you are looking, you can find the weaving pattern of her touch covering almost the entire city, a presumably beyond, though that is the edge of your awareness. She's not hard for you to find, though harder to tell is what she's doing.

Within this perception, the Institute is web-coated. And it is fair to say you can see a number clinging to Jon.

_ Seraphina_

_ Can I examine the webs attached to Jon without Elias noticing me? Can I make out any of what they do?_

Not without touching them. You could touch them.

Of course, the problem with touching webs is that that's how the spider finds you.

_ Seraphina_

_ I want to go try to scare some people while I try to decide. Do I notice any powerful people around who are particularly susceptible To my power?_

Plenty of people

_ Seraphina_

` _ I choose the most powerful one in the area to being planting thoughts in. I tug thoughts of their unfulfilled goals and the limits of their powers. You can't ever do what you would like, but you should be powerful, shouldn't you? Yet, you still aren't free. Who is really in charge? I plant fears of those in the darkness pulling the strings, of being led along in a never ending dance for reasons you'd never understand. Of having played into someone's hands without ever knowing_ `

The fear settles easily against you. It's not difficult to pull these strings, and it's easy fuel.

_ Seraphina_

_ With that done, I go back to Annabelle to watch her a bit until the collective calls me back or something happens_

You trace the web to its centre, and as you do, you realise, Annabelle is watching you too.

She winks.

_ Seraphina_

_ "Hello, Ms. Cane. I'm very sorry to bother you, but I'd rather like to see how an expert weaves."_

"I'd love to show you, Seraphina, but I wouldn't want to spoil anything. You'll be back later, though, and we'll share some secrets then, alright?" `Her words weave webs round your whispering senses, and then, awareness of her is gone.`

_ Seraphina_

_ I wander around confused for a moment. Am I in the same place I was before or have I moved?_

You don't move, as a general rule, you pull yourself along perceptions, but you are, in theory, somewhere else.

_ Seraphina_

_ Where am I? Do I know this place?_

Not immediately. The tether is still there, and you can sense the others, but you're slightly disoriented.

_ Seraphina_

_ I try to see if any of the others experienced what I did_

None of them seem to have.

_ Seraphina_

_ Now that I know they're safe, I take in my surroundings and wait to see if anything has changed since Annabelle threw me out. Can I see any new webs?_

You can't see any of her webs any longer.

_ Seraphina_

_ None of them?_

None

_ Seraphina_

_ Oh no._

_ I begin to mull it over. Used to my own power, I look at it with more of a detached air. She must have let me see the webs but why? She wasn't surprised to see me either. In the old universe was she ever really surprised? Did she put me here? _

_ With a sudden start, I try to begin weaving. Do I still have my powers?_

You do

_ Seraphina_

_ Relief washes over me. I though she may have bound my powers. Do I feel anyone watching me?_

No.

* * *

_ Buried:_

Filtered into self, you can feel the tether, but only just, it's not terribly disconcerting, but the weight and comfort of its presence has been turned down. Jon is almost nothing to your awareness. Presumably, that's a good sign.

_ Jinheulg _

_ Jinheulg would like to learn how to garden. They wonder if they can, and how corporeal they can be. They'd also like to eat. Don't think they tried eating on their own, before._

Physicality is something you lack, and corporeal interactions with the world seem possible, but a matter of gathering power first.

You could seek out book stores or gardens, or a simple collection of people and attempt to draw and copy information on gardening.

_ Jinheulg _

_ Well, they'd rather learn in practice, so they'll stalk other people's gardens. Jinheulg wants to put in the idea of digging and burying in their heads. Start staking claims on potential meals. _

_ And also they wanna learn how to grow carrots and potatoes. _

_ And ginger! Ginger's good._

You set in to do this. It doesn't quite feed you, but it feels interesting regardless. And you learn to grow a number of things. Plans for the future.

The best time to plant a tree, and all.

_ Jinheulg _

_ Jinheulg stiffens as they feel a sharp pull to the collective. We are panicking and tense and chaotic, and Jinheulg feels... off. They don't feel like they can pull their own weight, yet. And if they can't, they're useless, aren't they? Their main goal is to protect us. To keep us warm and close and hold us tight together. Something dark overwhelms them. _

_ How much can they feed on before returning to us?_

You could feed a considerable amount.

_ Jinheulg _

_ Then they will._

` _ There's a dense population of people. Everyday, from the moment they kick their feet off of bed, a considerable amount of people must feel dread. Dread of the work they have to do. Dread of the mouths they have to feed. Dread of the people they chain themselves too. It's almost like they can't move sometimes. And the world seems to only get rougher and worse these days. Isn't it better to stay in bed? Isn't it better to stay in bed where it's safe and there's only Now, and this Now is this weight, this lead blanket pushing and pushing and Pushing down on them._ `

You settle amongst the minds, and feed.

_ Jinheulg _

_ They decide they've done enough damage. They rush back to the collective with a full stomach._

* * *

_Spiral_ _:_

Twisting apart from the concentration of the <strike>w</strike>hole, you're made defined against the world as an almost distinct being. The tether is light, nothing, there, but only barely, and beyond it, Jon is only barely too. You're not quite alone, but certainly given the distinction of action.

_ Toltecatl _

_ Toltecatl wants to know if there’s any places in particular he feels drawn to_

There are a few locations, you recall them from Imre's exploration. Draws against your senses, predominantly places where there were doors that there aren't anymore.

_ Toltecatl _

_ Hm. _

_ Toltecatl goes to one such location, and waits for someone or something interesting to pass by. _

_ In the meantime he takes in his surroundings_

The surroundings are fuelled by people's perceptions, but here they're even more fluid then usual. You can guess why. No one seems particularly interesting for a while. 

Then someone catches hard against your senses, a low rumble of fear to them that you can almost taste.

_ Toltecatl _

_ Can I twist their perception? I want them to come to me_

You pull the thoughts into a shape approaching you, and they come over, staring in confusion at the spot where you would deign to inhabit if you had a physicality to yourself.

_ Toltecatl _

` _ I watch them for a minute, pressing on that sensation of wrong. I want to know what they do if they feel someone there but there’s nobody in sight_ `

They stare at the spot you place your presence, frowning, quietly, they mutter, "You're imagining things, ignore it."

They don't move.

_ Imre _

_ Quietly, Imre twists themselves around Toltecatl's victim experiment new friend's thoughts, and attempt to see what they see_

Toltecatl, what does your friend see?

_ Toltecatl _

_ Everything looks... well, not quite distorted, but almost there. Certain things are a bit too tall or seem too close and too far at the same time, and shadows that look a bit too much like figures twist and curl in the edges of their vision_

_ Imre _

_ Imre sends a mental thumbs up to Tolte_

_ Toltecatl _

_ Tolte sends one back with a smile that is not at all incredibly disturbing_

_ Imre _

_ No, of course not, we're professionals after all_

Your friend shakes their head, backs up, and begins to walk away, "Ignore it. You're fine."

_ Toltecatl_

` _They no longer know where they came from. What they see isn’t what was there before. Which direction is away from here?_ `

_ Imre _

` _ The moment they begin to turn away, Imre begins to turn their vision monochrome - Stark contrasts, darkness clashing with light, making their disorientation all the more palpable_ `

`They stumble, pause, take deep breaths, but it helps little.`

_ Toltecatl _

` _ I press in near their temples, giving them a splitting headache that sends them to their knees_ `

_ Imre _

_ Imre watches._

`They curl in on themself, trying to make as small a target as possible like it will prevent their torment/attack/whatever this is. Their hands paw at their hand, trying to relieve the pain.`

They're terrified, and it fuels you.

Both of you.

_ Toltecatl _

` _ They hear a dreadful ringing in their ears and white light dances behind their eyelids. _ `

` _ They think they can taste blood in their mouth_ `

_ I pull away before they fall unconscious; they’re still disoriented, but the pain has ceased, or at least noticeably lessened_

_ I now wait to see what my companion does_

_ Imre _

_ Imre continues to watch, and pulls away the moment that Tolte does_

_ They whisper to Tolte. "That was fun."_

_ Toltecatl _

_ “Incredibly.” Toltecatl whispers back, watching their friend to see if they flee._

The individual just stays on the ground, focusing on trying to calm back down.

_ Toltecatl _

_ Toltecatl decides to see if Imre wants a turn. He’s had enough fun with their new friend for now._

_ Imre _

_ Imre implies that they're fine with observing. Lead the way._

_ Toltecatl _

_ Alrighty then. _

_ Toltecatl waits until their friend gathers their bearings a bit. _

_ Do they attempt to flee or do they stay where they are? _

They slowly stand, disoriented, and apparently determined to go home, even if they're not quite sure which direction that is.

_ Toltecatl_

_I wait, and let them begin to walk in the direction they choose. _

_ They still aren’t safe, or secure, and I doubt they’ll let their guard down, but I wonder if they might think the worst of it has passed_

They seem to hope it has.

_ Toltecatl _

_ Ha. _

` _ I wonder what they’ll think, then, if they end up in exactly the spot they were before, despite them being oh so certain they’d walked in a straight line_ `

They sink back to the floor, and cry.

Some other people are approaching, trying to see if they're okay.

_ Toltecatl_

` _ I press in on their head again; not as hard as the first time, just a phantom of the previous pain, and see how they interact with the approaching friends strangers_ `

They are wary, but accept the help. Walk through their name, situation.

_ Toltecatl _

_ What are those around them doing? Are they insisting our friend take an ambulance or anything of the sort? Or is our friend simply determined to get home?_

They're talking options, 'Do you have medication? Someone we should call? What would be the most help for you?'

_ Toltecatl _

` _ I press in on their temples a bit harder; still not the blinding pain from before, but enough to distract. _ `

_ Enough to make them twitchy._

_ Imre _

` _ Imre flits around the audience, dampening and confusing their perceptions of their surroundings, and of our friend. What street were they on? This isn't their usual way to work, why are they here? Words get caught in their ears, dissonant and halting, as though reluctant to be heard. The sun is shining, why can't you feel its warmth? Or for another, they feel too hot, weirdly sweltering. The cobblestones are dizzifying, off-balance_ `

It's harder to affect multiple, but you manage, and now they're all dazed. Confused, the attempt to fix things cut off.

_ Toltecatl _

_ Hm _

_ Should we try and send them on their way or should we try and test out what we can do to groups?_

_ Imre _

_ A little power experimentation couldn't hurt. Us, that is. _

_ Toltecatl _

_ True. _

_ Let’s not kill anyone, but a bit of fun shouldn’t hurt too much. _

` _ I curl into the thoughts of everyone around, making them doubt the people near them; are they even there at all? And if they are— are they sure they can trust any of them? Sure, they think they might be friends, but— are they sure?_ `

`You stew paranoia, perplexing, particular. Lace through minds the uncertainty of an uncertain world and make them all too aware of the lack of trust you can place in your senses.`

_ Toltecatl _

_ I want to try making some leave. _

_ Like, nudge them somewhere they aren’t supposed to go, they look around later and realize they’re a couple miles away from where they meant to be, even as they’d swear that they were just trying to help that person a moment ago. _

` _ Madness isn’t contagious, right? They don’t think it is— but then again, they evidently can’t trust what they think right now._ `

`You set up confusion, a twisting miasma of impossible readings of senses.`

_ Imre _

_ Do we feel more powerful, more confident, as this goes on?_

Yes

_ Imre _

` _ Imre spreads themselves among the group's thoughts, straining to cover as many as possible, except for our friend, and emits a roar, non-human, heard only by our audience - And even then, did they really hear it? As they turn, they begin to see something distinctly beastial where our friend, whom they thought was an innocent victim, was kneeling, and fear begins to push them away, to run, even if it couldn't possibly be real._ `

_ Toltecatl _

_ Oh! Good one!_

_ Imre _

_ I do try c;_

` _ Hm... I do wonder about our friend though? How might they be feeling, salvation having been so close and now surely out of reach? _ `

` _ I curl tighter around their thoughts, almost smothering in my embrace as I taste their despair._ `

You have something of a feast before you.

_ Toltecatl _

_ Ah _

_ I think that’s enough for Toltecatl today _

_ A good test of his abilities with mild to severe trauma for our new friend— but no death! _

_ That’s a plus. _

_ Toltecatl _

_ Well, the collective is uh. Freaking, so— Toltecatl is rushing back. _

_ If Imre decides to as well, then the victim will wander for a few miles, eventually finding a way home by the grace of Good Samaritans. _

_ If Imre would rather stay, they can take it from here._

_ Imre _

_ Imre's going to stay, and watch what the victim is going to do. I'm sure the collective will be fine without me for a bit_

_ Plus, Tolte has enough power from this little encounter to help the collective. Better for me to keep away for now_

* * *

_ End:_

Formless, you fragment into self. The others flit about your senses, but the tether is dulled by the weight of the Lonely. Beyond it, Jon is almost a ghost to you, there, but little more then an image.

_ Intirem _

_ I want to first.... Feed, I guess would be the word? Terrify a couple of harmless passerby or anyone nearby who's still asleep._

_ Intirem _

_ Maybe we could try working together? _

_ End and vast aren't really mutually opposed, so_

_ Nora-Kai _

_ sounds good _

_ I only wanna scare one person tbh. I don't wanna go hog wild, just get the minimum_

_ Intirem _

_ Okay, sounds good. I just want to make sure we have enough energy to be able to properly talk_

_ Nora-Kai _

_ yup, that's the plan! _

_ it just takes effort to talk, not energy, right?_

Talking is a matter of reaching along the minds you brush past, and offering thought for them to percieve. A requirement of focus, not exertion. You don't require to feed to communicate.

_ Intirem _

_ Alright then. Shall we be off?_

_ Nora-Kai _

_ Yup, let's go! I'll follow you, cause you know how to find her._

_ Intirem _

_ I reach out that same sense and try to locate the blank spot from before._

It's not difficult to find. An almost <strike>w</strike>hole in your perceptions.

_ Intirem _

_ I stretch out towards the whole/hole, pulling Nora-Kai along with me._

You find the focus. A woman. Georgie, of course. You recognise her at first sight. She's in the midst of editing. Cat, Admiral, on her lap, splayed over one of her arms in a way that is making it difficult to work.

_ Intirem _

_ .... This is a very random thought, but can cats see us? _

_ ..... I manifest a hand and try to pet the cat._

You can make the image of a hand, and Admiral watches it, but petting is a physicality beyond you.

_ Intirem _

_ .... I fail to pet the cat._

The Admiral bats at your perception of a hand, cat equivalent of a frown obvious as the paw goes through it.

_ Nora-Kai _

_ Nora-Kai coos at Admiral, then takes a deep breath. They know they're stalling. They shoot Interim a thought. Shall I lead, or you?_

_ Intirem _

_ Oh crap. Um. Ummmmm. _

_ I didn't think this out._

_ Nora-Kai _

_ I can, Nora-Kai says with confidence, false or no. Give me a moment._

_ Intirem _

_ Intirem lets out the mental equivalent of a relieved sigh ands pushes a feeling of gratitude towards Nora._

_ Nora-Kai _

_ "Georgie," they/she begins. "My name is Nora-Kai, and I am here with Intirem, and we are here to speak with you about your experience in college and how you do not feel fear. We hope to help others with pooling our knowledge. We know this comes as a shock, and that this is sudden. Please take all the time you need to adjust, and feel free to ask questions."_

_ Intirem _

_ "Before you ask, I don't think we can make ourselves visible to you, but we are here and we're not just hallucinations. _

_ ".... I think the Admiral can see us, though."_

Georgie goes still, obviously not a fear reaction, but surprise is still something she is capable of. She removed her head phones, turns around, and follows the Admiral's gaze, and perfectly pleasently says, "Alright, what's this about? What do you want to know? Who are you, uh, beyond your name, and I'm not going to stand for any pointlessly spooky stuff, so keep it plain. That sound fair?"

_ Intirem _

_ "I don't know if we can keep it not spooky, but we can certainly try." _

_ "To put it bluntly, as far as we know we are individual personalities that developed from a conglomerate of knowledge and power sent backwards in time. _

_ "The spooky bit is that we may be fueled by fear."_

_ Nora-Kai _

_ "The unspooky bit is that we have been sent back in time to fix what happened before."_

_ Intirem _

_ "Is that unspooky? I feel like that's spooky."_

She nods, "Oh, sure. Yeah. Makes sense. If you're fuelled by fear why come seek me out, then?"

_ Nora-Kai _

_ "Because you aren't scared of us, and I want to try being fed by something other than fear."_

_ Intirem _

_ "Also you're like... a blank spot or hole in my senses, and we were curious. We wanted to meet the one who fears naught."_

"Well, I wanna hear how you're testing this before I agree to anything, but, I'm not saying no just yet." There's an edge of warning to her voice.

_ Intirem _

_ "That's fair! We won't do anything without your permission."_

_ Nora-Kai _

_ "At any time you want us to leave, or to not come back, we will respect your wishes. We are not here to cause you harm or stress." Nora-Kai takes a deep breath. "To be honest, I'm not sure how to try something other than fear. I was thinking I'd try and focus anticipation, heighten it or cause excitement. My particular realm is that of large, empty space, or of free fall. Would you feel comfortable with that?"_

"Hmm, alright." She nods, carefully extricates the Admiral from her lap and stands, "Should I lie down or something?"

_ Nora-Kai _

_ "That's probably wise," Nora-Kai admits. "For vertigo."_

She grabs a pillow and lays on the floor, the Admiral immediately crawls onto her chest. She makes no move to remove him, "Alright. Let's try this."

_ Nora-Kai _

_ "Right." _

`_ Nora-Kai settles less into something that can be understood, and more into something Vast. Open space, sheer amount of something, not everything can be known - sometimes, that is terrifying. But sometimes, that is exciting. It is thrilling. There could be so much to discover. Even if there is not, even if it turns out to be empty, there is so much space for you out there. You are tiny, but you could be huge. You are huge, but you are also tiny. There is so much out there. It is beautiful. It is terrifying. It can be both. Nora-Kai pulls on what she can in Georgie, the anticipation and excitement, the thrill, seeing what happens, resting assured in the knowledge she can't cause harm here._`

_ Intirem _

_ Meanwhile, Intirem continues to try and pet the cat._

_ Nora-Kai _

_ (ur so valid)_

_ Intirem _

_ (If there is a cat it must be pet)_

You feel a mirror of your feelings in Georgie. It- there's something there. Hard to classify.

_ Nora-Kai _

_ How do I feel afterwards?_

It's not- it's not the same as consuming fear, not really, but you do think it's...close. Good.

_ Nora-Kai _

_ "How are you feeling Georgie? Would you prefer this to feeling fear, or is it as bad? Is it bad, but to a lesser extent?"_

"It's...weird. Not bad. Interesting." She sounds like she's having difficulty putting it into words.

_ Nora-Kai _

_ "Would you do it again?" Nora-Kai asks. "If this happened to you all of a sudden when you were out in public, would you consider it an attack? A bad thing? Or just something strange that happened?"_

"Just something strange. I probably wouldn't seek it out, but I can't say I'm opposed." Georgie explains, sitting up and petting the Admiral

_ Nora-Kai _

_ Nora-Kai nods thoughtfully. Georgie can't see them, but the impression probably gets across. "Thank you for letting me experiment," she says as sincerely as they possibly can. "I've learned a lot, and I greatly appreciate it."_

"No problem."

_ Nora-Kai _

_ (can i feel what's going on in listen/jon's brain through the loneleyed tether?)_

You cannot.

_ Nora-Kai _

_ (DRAT okay) _

_ "Are there any questions you have for us, Georgie? I feel it's only fair."_

"I'll make a list for if you come round again."

_ Nora-Kai _

_ "Would you like us to come round again? I have no current plans to do so, and would like consent for such a visit in the future. And if you do want us to come round again, the timing might be tricky. Interim and I are only a few days old, and time is still new for us."_

"I'm intrigued by whatever's happening here." she shrugs, "Keep me informed if you can."

_ Nora-Kai _

_ Nora-Kai gives the impression of tilting her head. "What would you like to know? You've yet to ask more about the fear conglomerate, and you don't seem cautious or wary. Those emotions don't have anything to do with fear. Are you wanting to know our plans? Who we know? Why I chose to feed on fear, even if I thought I had another option? Why I went for another option?"_

"Oh I'm cautious, but if you're here, better to see what I can learn, right? I don't have anything but you're word you'd leave me alone." She explains.

_ Nora-Kai _

_ Nora-Kai winces. "Right, sorry, that isn't a lot."_

_ Intirem _

_ "Unfortunately I don't think we can give you much more than that. Can we answer anything for you in the meantime?" _

_ As an afterthought, they add, "Also, I love your cat."_

Georgie grins, "I also love my cat."

_ Intirem _

_ "Your cat is amazing." _

_ "Seriously, though, are there any questions we can answer for you?"_

"I'll sleep on it, and get back to you." Georgie says.

_ Intirem _

_ "Alright." _

_ "..... Can I come see your cat again?"_

Georgie considers the Admiral, rubs his face, "Alright."

_ Intirem _

_ "Thank you! I can stop by tomorrow, then to answer anything?"_

"I'm fine with that."

_ Intirem _

_ "We'll leave you alone for now then. There's a bit of a crisis I think we're going to have to deal with here. Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow!" Intirem then pulls back towards the hivemind, stopping once to blow a kiss to the Admiral._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to join the Discord server:  
https://discord.gg/herTChB


	13. Int 3 (Pt2) - Notes/Observations/Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the desk of Elias Bouchard

[Notes collected from Elias Bouchard.]

°Emerged recently.

°A collection of information.

{Aside: Easily observable. Their 'thoughts' are practically on broadcast for anyone who chooses to listen. I would speculate this is be-

[Note- The words here are inscrutable.]

°Conglomerate of powers, not just Desolation.

°From future. Ritual works.

°Attached to Jon. {In both senses of the word}

°Care about Martin.

°Easily distracted by… well just about anything.

{Aside: They themselves seem unaware as to whether an emergence of all the power within their collective would allow an emergence of the ritual. I have my doubts. It is based in mortal terror, and Jon is oddly, not afraid of them. Though there seems to be an obvious reason for that in the form of-

[Note- The words here are inscrutable.]

-even though they seem to be unaware of this particular matter.}

°Unlikely to work with me. Their distaste is... obvious.

°While their nature is inclined towards preventing the apocalypse, as distinct individuals the matter seems mostly irrelevant.

{Aside: They want CO2 and updated fire suppression systems for the incident with Jane Prentiss. I doubt making this concession would actually endear them to me, but it is possible. From their recollections it would seem an intelligent idea, I hardly intend for Jon to die. He's only gotten even  _ more  _ interesting.}

°The lack of physical bodies makes it difficult to target them directly, but they get attached easily {See attached, Cinnamon}

[Note- No attachment was found.]

°Their number as 'individuals' fluctuates, and as a collective it is difficult to discern where they align.

°They are in communication with Jon, and  _ are _ keeping things from him. 

°They are capable of planning, and had I not already noticed them, their attempt at hiding might actually have been somewhat effective. If only at redirecting my attention.

°Jon is not just a Host to them, there is a deeper connection.

{Aside: Presumably due to-

[Note- The words here are inscrutable.]

-better at hiding, and even they seem unaware of this. May prove useful.}

[Note- The following three points are obscured.]

°Their reaction to my presence could hardly be considered polite, though they seemingly missed a reference to my awareness of their communications.

°Unaware of Jon's awareness of their emotions. Of course, Jon is hardly more aware of it himself.

°Attachment to the rest of the Archive's staff. 

{Aside: less notable then their attention for Jon or Martin but worth paying attention to. They've given themself plenty of weaknesses.}

°Apparent lack of empathy towards individuals they don't know. 

°Have not informed Jon that they are 'feeding'.

°Reaction to unexpected situations appears mostly to be making jokes, and asking questions. Amusing.

°Within a short while of revealing my awareness to them, they managed to at least partially obscure their communications.

{Aside: the effect, appropriately, manifested as something close to interference. See attached: Recollection.}

[Note- No attachment was found.]

°They are willing to act morally bankrupt to, as far as I can tell, make a point.

°Now aware of the  _ obvious _ nature of their weaknesses. I would have preferred to hold on to that trump card, but they  _ were _ stranding my staff in the Lonely.

°Apparently capable of taking control of Jon's body, if this requires Jon to have vacated first is unclear.

{Aside: discussion suggests they believe it might be possible to control others, as they had planned to manipulate Sasha, or one of the other Archive staff to interfere had my meeting with Jon gone in a way they disagreed with.}

{Observations: It should be simple to guide Jon towards the ritual even accounting for their interference. Nothing about the situation suggests they are likely to have much luck in actually stopping things.

Still, it won't do to underestimate them. The situation alone suggests I have enemies I am not aware of, though I suppose we may not in fact be enemies yet.  _ Time travel _ .

No, I don't think I could have planned for that. Regardless, I will adapt.}

[Note- Appears to be unfinished.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to join the Discord:  
https://discord.gg/herTChB


	14. Int 3 (Pt3) check-in/out/up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Search Party

_ Sahara: _

Where Is He.

Jon????? Jon????????

_ Bright: _

We have to find him.

_ Sahara: _

we're in time out we're already there

Jon is pushed into the hind space of his brain, just beyond the edges of conscious thought. Somewhere similar to the brief sensory confusion of 'time-out' but distinct to him.

_ Bright: _

Jon?

_ Sahara: _

ok ok ok can we get to him???

jon?

any response?

The suggestion you get is of a coiled spring, winding in on itself. Too much going on and the need for-

There are hints of other things.

-quiet. Emptiness. Nothing, just for a while.

_ Sahara: _

hm! hm!!!

_ Bright: _

(Oh god. What do we do with this?)

_ Sahara: _

:(

are we able to like, extract the information he got?

_ Bright: _

(I could try to See it?)

_ Sahara: _

is it still happening or did he Nope out??

_ Bright: _

(I don’t know! It’s ambiguous)

_ Sahara: _

i want to burn those fuckin thoughts that elias put in there right out

_ Bright: _

(A mood)

_ Sahara: _

ok bright can u see if they're there, and i can try to get them out?

The moment was singular. Passed, but intense. Things are-

Watching. Wrong. The time is wrong. Why is that.

-quiet, but intense.

_ Sahara: _

??????

_ Bright: _

?

Ok, I’ll try

_ Sahara: _

you see him!!! hes our boy!!!!!

It's not so much a void, this not quite-

Many voices. Wrong. Another try at it all. Know more. Do better. Time again and try.

-place.

_ Sahara: _

??????????????

_ Bright: _

?!

_ Sahara: _

OH OH OH OH I UNDERSTAND FUCK I UNDERSTAND

MOTHERFUCKER

_ Bright: _

????!

_ Sahara: _

OKAY

FUCK

_ Bright: _

Please explain! My brain cell is gone!

_ Sahara: _

we HAVE done this before!!!

_ Bright: _

?!

_ Sahara: _

each time!! we go back and get more knowledge and always get bad end!!!!!

but now we fucking SENTIENT

HOLY SHIT

_ Bright: _

Sahara your M I N D

!!

_ Sahara: _

oh my god oh my god

i fuckin called it and then... Forgot

There's a low, general hum to the air. Buzzing empty-

Things are- are they different? You're not sure. No. Time is weird. Odd. Wrong. Wrong. You can taste it in the absence of your teeth and behind where you now lack eyes. You are GONE AND EMPTY AND WRONG AND-

-static.

_ Bright: _

Oooh

_ Sahara: _

NO!!!! Im Here!!!! im fucking burning with my love for jon and humaninty and fear and i am HERE!!!!!

Ignore it. There's a voice in the undercurrent but if you focus you will be lost ignore it it is beyond and it is-

-NOTHING, EMPTY, a pattern of thought against the void of the memories, you are not a real person. Were you ever?

-the worst thing you could possibly think about.

_ Sahara: _

im here with bright and nora-kai and mojave and jin and TA and imre and tolte!!!

_ Bright: _

Jon I’m here!!!

_ Sahara: _

im here with everyone and i love them and i love jon!!!!!!

_ Bright: _

Jon!! I love you!!

_ Sahara: _

jon come back!! we love you!!!

jon!!

_ Sahara: _

we see you jon!!!

_ Bright: _

We See You!

_ Seraphina : _

Jon, it's okay, were all here

There are voices. Do you hear that? Don't think about-

You're not human, you haven't been for a long time. Do you even recognise the face in the mirror?

-them. About what they mean, you couldn't possibly stand the truth of it.

_ Sahara: _

we ARE people! we love, and fear, and we see you!!!!!

JON !!!!!!! you're human as much as we all are and we love you!!!!!

_ Nora-Kai: _

(is this the time to bring up the fact you can be a monster and still have humanity?)

_ Sahara: _

we love you unconditionally jon!!!!

_ Jinheulg: _

We are here for you. No matter what happens, yes?

_ Seraphina: _

We're here and we love you! You aren't alone!

Please listen to our voices and come back

_ Sahara: _

listen!! LISTEN!!!!!

_ Bright _

Human or not, Jon, we love you!

There's someone else in here-

QUIET. YOU DO NOT WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT. YOU DO NOT WANT TO ACKNOWLEDGE THAT. YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW THAT.

-there's something wrong with time.

_ Bright: _

Come back!

_ Sahara: _

JON

YOU WANT TO KNOW, JON

_ Mojave: _

Jon!!!! Homie dude! You can hear us! We’re real, and we’re ready to get you out of here!

_ Sahara: _

jon, you've always wanted to know! your whole life!

_ Intirem: _

You know the way out of this, Jon. You Know us.

_ Seraphina: _

You don't have to run away, were here, we'll stop the future, just please come back

_ Mojave: _

We love u dude! Wanting to know is your whole gig, so know, hear us here and come back.

_ Sahara: _

we're all here for you jon!! let us!!!

LISTEN, jon!

_ Intirem: _

We told you! There are people who care about you!

_ Nora-Kai: _

jon!! jon we love you!! remember charades? uno? movie night?

come on jon!! we love you! there are people who care about you! come back!

_ Jay: _

Jon we're here to help you! We care about you!

_ Sahara: _

we all need you jon, you have to come back!

_ Nora-Kai: _

we haven't played minecraft with you yet!

or fortnite lmao

Time again and time to wake up. It might-

There are things you don't want to know. I won't stop you. They won't let me, but they don't know what I know, Jon. They don't know how bad this gets.

-be time. Maybe.

_ Sahara: _

BRUH

_ Nora-Kai: _

WE DO KNOW HOW BAD IT GET S YOU MOTHERFYUCKER

we were THERE

_ Toltecatl: _

Jon. We’re here to help. It’s going to be okay. We’re here now.

_ Sahara: _

we're trying to fix it, man!!!

we're all here!!! whoever you are, we're here for you!!!

_ Seraphina: _

We know the future, and we will fix it! But we can't do it without you

_ Nora-Kai: _

we aren't mere knowledge. we're more than that, and we love you, and we're here to help!

_ Mojave: _

Jon, you know you can’t trust that voice. We saw what happens, and the word, and you, are too dear to lose.

_ Sahara: _

we need you!!! listen, listen, come back!! let him come back, we need him! im filling the void with my love!

_ Jay: _

We came back because we know how bad it gets! We care about you, we want to help you!

<strike> _ Seraphina: _ </strike>

We think and feel, and what we feel is love for you!

You-

_ DON'T KNOW ANYTHING OF THE WORST OF IT. YOU'RE TRYING, BUT YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG. It'S WRONG _. I don't- I don't know how to explain that to you.

-hear voices.

_ Nora-Kai: _

GIVE US JON BACK

_ Jinheulg: _

You brave for handling it this far, Jonathan Sims. So brave. Let us help you, okay?

_ Nora-Kai: _

we're doing it wrong?

can you tell us how to do it right?

_ Sahara: _

THEN TELL US HOW TO TRY!!!!! give him to us, please! :'(

_ Mojave: _

Explain, then! If you’re so keen on your defense, let us know how to do it right.

_ Intirem: _

We'll listen. We can do that.

_ Seraphina: _

We will do it right, but you have to explain

_ Sahara: _

we love you! both of you!

_ Intirem: _

We know how to listen, just talk.

_ Sahara: _

we're just knowledge, yeah?

-...I don't know how to help you. Something went wrong. Something went wrong and the edges caught, and it collapsed and I wasn't supposed to be here too. We're not good people. We're not fixing anything.

How many people have we hurt today alone?-

_ Sahara: _

  1. valid. guess we'll give up then. Sike

_ Nora-Kai: _

I think I may have found a way to fix that? Maybe?

And TA has been refusing! We have options!

_ Sahara: _

who are you?

-Haha ha...you really don't get how _ funny _ that is.-

_ Intirem: _

But we're changing things. Slowly. Surely. We're changing them.

_ Sahara: _

bro please

_ Seraphina: _

We're changing them and we will keep changing them until we get it right

_ Sahara: _

you of all people would know how dumbass i am please be straight up with us

_ Nora-Kai: _

JASKDHJKAS SAHARA

_ Intirem: _

There's one chance out there that we get it right. The more we change things, the greater chance we have to get it right.

If it ends, then it ends- everything does after a time.

_ -Are you sure you're changing them for the better? _

Are we even capable of that?

TA will give in, they already have. Things were broken from the start. Time and Again we do the same thing. It's never any better.-

_ Mojave: _

aggressive pessimism is NOT a good look on you, stranger ):

_ Sahara: _

get this Future Us some therapy

_ Intirem: _

So tell us what we did. Let us learn from the past.

_ Seraphina: _

We need to know what we did before

_ Intirem: _

Only then can we move forward.

_ Sahara: _

i just love him guys i cant handle this

_ Seraphina: _

Who is this we are talking to?

_ Sahara: _

it's us, i think?

-I'm sure given some time you could guess.-

_ Sahara: _

come ON. don't pull an elias.

_ Jinheulg: _

We have messed up, haven't we? We are not good people. But to say that we can't be better? That is a lie. If we give up. That is the end of it.

_ Sahara: _

Not Valid. Didn't Laugh

_ Jinheulg: _

We will Not give up.

_ Intirem: _

You just said that we didn't have time. Make up your mind. Also Jin is right

_ Mojave: _

censoring out time is really fun and funky

_ Seraphina: _

If we don't have time, tell us

_ Sahara: _

bro please..

-... There's too much time, always. Time is weird have you noticed that? I can't stop you from trying. I suppose I never had any hope for stopping you.

You want to do better? It won't make a difference, but I won't stop you. Prove to me you can do better. Then we'll talk again.-

_ Jinheulg: _

Thank you.

_ Toltecatl: _

We will.

_ Seraphina: _

How are we supposed to prove that if we have nothing to go on?

_ Sahara: _

i mean, i guess. can we have jon back, please? i love him. i love you.

_ Seraphina: _

I mean we will either way

-Of course, he'd have come back eventually.-

_ Nora-Kai: _

But we're some impatient motherfuckers

_ Mojave: _

How exactly do we contact you again anyway .... deep dive into Jon’s brainspace ??

_ Nora-Kai: _

Why did you hide him?

_ Sahara: _

oh okay thank you. how are you doing? i mean, like, other than constant existential dread regarding the end of the world

_ Mojave: _

Yeah are you good do you want to talk about it

We’re all ears! or all thoughts. the sentiment still stands tho

-I didn't hide him. Just tried to help the situation as I recalled it.

...I'm not fine, but I’ll manage. 

I'll contact you in the future. You'll know me when you see me.-

_ Sahara: _

okay? thank you? please get some brain therapy Please.

_ Intirem: _

That is extremely unhelpful, thank you.

Also yes please get some therapy.

_ Jinheulg: _

No, no, they're... justified. Not right, but justified.

_ Seraphina: _

Thank you

_ Mojave: _

Thanks stranger !!! Please Get Some Brain Therapy

_ Sahara: _

I Love You Secret Future-Future Voice

_ Jinheulg: _

Take care of yourself, okay?

_ Jay: _

Please take care, we'll try our best

-I will try.-

_ Sahara: _

good luck!

_ Mojave: _

Trying is enough! You got this, bud

_ Seraphina: _

You can do it, and we'll do our best here

_ Sahara: _

no more murder. got it, babe. _ thumbsup _

-I almost forget how...affectionate you all are sometimes. The contrast of destruction and empathy is bizarre. I don't understand you. Even from this perspective.-

_ Sahara: _

it's the lack of emotional connection to the people we hurt lol it'll fuck me up later don't worry about it

_ Nora-Kai: _

We just... feel a lot. And when we can't love, we have to feel, and sometimes that gets - destructive.

_ Mojave: _

Sometimes being soft and genuine is all you can do

_ Nora-Kai: _

oh sahara :(

mojave was the most wholesome there

_ Mojave: _

Shhh, That’s My Secret

It Shall Not Leave The Brainspace

_ Seraphina: _

Love can be used for evil just as easily as any other feeling

_ Sahara: _

okay. bye. i love you. come back in your own time jon <3

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter has been sitting around a while, the discord is actually.... significantly ahead as of posting this. Dusk has offered their help with editing and putting chapters into Ao3, so production should speed up again, now. 
> 
> As is this chapter was mostly written by folks on the Discord, and if you would like to join in here's a link to the Discord https://discord.gg/herTChB 
> 
> -Mar


	15. Int 3 (Pt4) Aftermath/Command/Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tried.

As Jon opens his eyes into the dream room, he sees that it's changed again. The old couches and decorations are still there, but some of them are now patterned with webs, spirals, or other designs. The Vast's dark blue chair and space pillow still sit by the fireplace. Throw pillows and blankets now cover most of the seats, and a thick carpet has been laid across the floor. A few beanbag chairs also occupy one corner, just behind a wicker box filled with knitting supplies. 

The kitchen has grown now, no longer just a teapot and stove. A few pots and pans hang above the countertops, and a small refrigerator has taken up residence next to a brand new oven and a knife block. A rack with multiple types of hot chocolate and tea rests against the wall. 

A new picture also hangs on the wall. The room depicted is a distorted reflection of this one, filled with twisting staircases and cluttered seats. A withered tree grows incongruously next to a fireplace. There is, for lack of a better description, an inverted rhinoceros. No one knows how it got there. A strange smell of ozone seems to hang in the air around it, and the wooden spirals on the walls twist themselves around the picture in a mind-bending dance. 

The door in the far corner is much more prominent now. A small window looks out from it onto the emptiness of the mind-space, though an attempt was made to have fake snow falling outside.

It’s _cozy._

As the room fades into being, Intirem comes with it, settling themselves onto their usual place on the couch. They’re in their lich form again, void covered with cloak and mask. A few of the other manifestations fade in with them.

Jon looks strained. Exhausted. A heavy weight clings to him and it is almost literal in the dream space, like a visible shadow laid over his form. He seems out of it and has curled up on himself in his seat.

Mojave is more of a smear than a visible figure, seemingly flitting around the space they occupy. If they had more of a visible face in that moment, just from looking at the vibe they’re bringing to the table it’s easy to assume it’d be pulled into a sheepish grimace.

Sahara slams open the door. The flame is out, making them look visibly distraught. "Oh, jeez. Oh, boy. I was so worried. I was worried we were gonna lose you! Oh, boy, thank god you're okay, Jon." They are as close as possible without touching. Are those tears? They are. Sahara is crying.

Jon doesn't startle, but instead, slowly seems to realise the collective, individualized, is there. Like an awareness of their presence he's only just begun to settle into.

"What..?" It comes out hoarse and confused.

A humanoid entity near one of the walls perks up, noticing Jon. They stare at him for a second, before nervously looking at the ground, their green, partially holographic form flickering lightly, two big electrical cords attached to their back behaving like hands, fidgeting with unease.

Bright follows Sahara in, swooping to land lightly on one of the throw pillows. They fidget nervously for a second before blurting out, “Jon, I am so, so sorry!”

Nora-Kai floats in. 

"Jon....," they begin, then sigh. "Would you like some tea?"

Toltecatl slinks in after Nora-Kai, looking a tad terrified as he sits on one of the couches without a word, eyes flicking to the rooms other occupants.

Intirem stands up. "I'll get some. Anyone else want anything?"

"Tea would be...good." Jon says after a moment.

TA appears, less an entrance then a manifestation. Eyes on the shadow over Jon.

Sahara begins to fuss. "Guys, we did him so bad. Oh jeez. I'm so sorry. Oh boy. Jon? Are you... okay?"

Intirem starts messing around in the kitchen, still not looking in Jon's direction. After a few moments, they come out with a mug of tea and press it into Jon's hands.

“Jon? How are you feeling?” asks Bright.

"...Awful." he frowns at the mug in his hands, then grips it tighter. Haltingly, he adds, "What...happened?"

Intirem returns to the kitchen and starts making more tea instead of answering.

"Right. So," begins Nora-Kai.

"You kind of, uh." tries Sahara.

"That's aaaa bit of a loaded question..." Jay agrees.

"You passed out there. We think, anyways," Intirem adds.

"But, like, out of physical existence," Sahara specifies.

“Vacated the body,” Tolte adds.

Nora-Kai hums 'fuck this shit I'm out.'

There are some sniffles. Sahara steps back.

Mojave pipes up. “What’d you see, if...” the latter segment of their question dies off, the ‘If you’re down to share with the class’ bit unspoken.

Intirem returns with two mugs of tea, passes one to Nora-Kai, and then takes a seat themselves.

"Thank you," Nora-Kai murmurs to Intirem.

"I-" Jon blinks, frown deepening and a sudden consciousness, alertness sinking into him, "-I don't remember."

The shadows about him seem to settle deeper.

"Do you feel comfortable telling us what you do last remember?" Nora-Kai asks Jon.

TA's eyes narrow at the shadows.

The room is suddenly lit from all sides by a gentle glow. The shadows cast by the flickering fire are all but drowned out in the light.

Sahara's hair lights up. Weak, blue, but an attempt to lighten Jon up.Jay edges closer to the rest, floating near the area, green LED illuminated eye flickering and trying to inspect the situation better. Their entire form flickers brighter green, following the lead of the rest.

Seraphina walks in having just heard that Jon is back. "Jon, how are you holding up?" Jinheulg walks in behind Seraphina, looking a bit nervous.

"There was- I had a headache, I was trying to talk to you. Something went weird." The word twists almost indecipherable as it catches on the edges of itself, filtered bizarre, "There was...a tunnel? And someone lost an eye? Lots of... singing. The calenders were broken, I think."

The shadows seem to clear from him, but there's still a weight, and it doesn't seem like a literal light will help.

Intirem lets the light fade, allowing the shadows in the room to return to normal. Sahara's hair goes out again - there are still some tears. Jay flickers back to a dimmer green, the uneasy fidgeting continuing to disrupt their form.

"Did you recognize anyone there? Any of the voices?" Seraphina asks.

"Did it feel like a dream, or like you were supposed to be there? Do you know where the tunnel was, how what it was made of?" Nora-Kai continues.

“Lost an eye? Do you know who?” Bright finishes.

"I don't know who, not important, I don't know what it felt like, I don't- The tunnel was, stone, then...mud. It- it was dark- or- no, we were- they were wearing blindfolds?" Jon frowns, trying to recall, and the shadows sink in deeper, "It was, they were being chased. By darkness. I don't-" 

He makes a frustrated noise.

"I don't recall. It won't-" he clenches his fists, "It's there, but it won't stick."

"Hey-" Intirem reaches out to him. "Don't worry about it, okay? We'll figure it out."

“Ok. That’s ok. There’s still time.” Tolte reassures him.

"One of them wasn't real. Got replaced early on and they pretended not to notice. Eye was the week before, or the day before or- the watches didn't work right. Or maybe they were the only thing that did? The sky was wrong?" Jon continues, words practically tripping over themselves, tone almost entranced. Frustration behind his eyes.

"Okay. Okay. I think I get what happened?" Sahara says with dawning realization.

"Jon, you should probably stop." TA says, insistent, eyes on the shadows the whole time.

"I'm not sure you do get it. It was- there are reflections. The same patterns. Never what it seemed at first and it kept repeating. Day into the next. They weren't the only ones, of course, smarter to stick together. Most of the time. Had to stay apart on some days, judge based on the sky. Hope it was the right guess." Jon's voice runs on. His grip tight on the mug.

"Jon, we know what happened," Nora-Kai breaks in, softly but firmly. "We were there too. We saw. And we're sorry. You shouldn't have had to see that."

Seraphina nervously approaches Jon, hunched in on herself to look as small and non threatening as possible. "Umm, Jon, I'm very sorry to ask this, but I was wondering if maybe I could attach a single thread to you? I couldn't find you when you were gone, and if I had been able to, maybe you wouldn't have had to go through that. I'm sorry."

"They were all rui-" he cuts off, his head whipping to face Seraphina, like he's noticing her for the first time, "Sorry?"

She flinches back at his sudden attention. "May I attach a thread to you so I can find you again if you get lost or go to that place again?" She asks quietly

TA monitors the shadows. They sink down, low and harder to make out against Jon's form.

"I- I would prefer if you...didn't," Jon says.

Bright keeps most of her eyes directed on Jon, but notices T.A. watching the shadows and angles some eyes towards them as well.

"Okay, I'm sorry for asking, and I'm sorry I couldn't help you." Seraphina withdraws a bit further from him, still curled in on herself.

Jinheulg clings on to Seraphina and gives her a hug. 

Seraphina hugs Jinheulg back. "Its okay, I expected Jon to be afraid of my power, so I thought I'd at least ask."

Jinheulg whispers. "Did good. You do good."

Nora-Kai sighs and drifts forward to wrap themself around Seraphina's arm. "Don't blame yourself," she murmurs. They look at Jon. "Take a sip of your tea," she says calmly, warmly. "Now, there's something we need to tell you."

The shadows seem to fade, sinking back to the expected amount for the room, but Bright can see for just a moment, an eye. Then it is gone.

Bright startles, starts to speak, then hesitates. They don’t want to upset Jon any further. “Did anyone see that?”

Nora-Kai frowns at them. "The shadows?"

Mojave, you think, shakes their head no.

"See what, Bright? What did you see?" Sahara is fully involved in the events.

Jay twitches a little. "See what? Apart from...whatever those shadows were?"

"See what?" Seraphina raises her head.

Bright gestures towards where the shadows were with one wing. “The shadows! It looked like an eye!”

Intirem's eyes narrow. They're not happy with something being here that they didn't invite.

“Oh. Oh that can’t be good,” Tolte says with a wince.

"Oh, shit! That ain't good, guys!" Sahara says at the same time, her flame going yellow.

“No, I don’t think it is,” Bright agrees grimly.

"Well that's...oh jeez." Jay’s arm dissipates for a second, before flickering back on.

Toltecatl starts pulling at his hair and gnawing on his bottom lip. “Well. Fuck.”

Bright steps towards Jon and looks him over carefully. “Jon, did you notice anything?”

Mojave's state doesn't change from the blur, but they attempt to cast a reassuring gaze around the room for what it's worth.

Sahara tries to be reassured. "Okay. Okay. This is... fine. We can deal with the implications of... that, later."

"Notice anything?" Jon asks, slightly distant.

"Are you sure it's safe to talk knowing there was something there?" Jay asks.

"What other choice do we have?" Sahara replies helplessly.

“Did you feel anything strange? Just now?” Bright asks Jon.

"No?" Voice like a radio tuned incorrectly, Jon adds, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

(Um), whispers Tolte.

"Okay! This is fine. This is fine. I'm going to repress my emotions until the situation improves. Are you guys up for truth or dare?" Sahara asks cheerfully.

Intirem laughs a little and then gets up again. "It's better than sitting here staring at Jon all night."

"I mean, we could do that instead. He's pretty nice to look at," Sahara replies.

“Jon? Are you... are you good with that?” Tolte asks.

Jay was about to say something but they stop themselves as they hear Sahara's suggestion. "Sure. Things caaan't get worse, caaan they?" Their voice crackles nervously with low static.

"Well, your staring was becoming bothersome. I suppose we could play a game." Jon stands up, cracks his neck, both actions looking wrong in his manipulation of his body, "Alright, let's play."

He doesn't sound right.

(Oh this is incredibly concerning), whispers Tolte.

Intirem not-frowns. "Jon? Are you alright?"

(no this isnt right this isnt right this-), Sahara whispers urgently.

(Incredibly,) Intirem agrees. 

Seraphina voices her own concern. "What's wrong? What happened, Jon?"

Mojave makes a pretty noncommittal noise of affirmation, out-of-focus eyes narrowing on Jon's face. They're not going to be the one to question the guy but, like, sheesh.

(Ok so is this Jon being controlled or is this something imitating Jon or is it something else) whispers Tev.

(Thiis is really not okay. What's going on?) Jay. The undercurrent of static grows louder. 

(the real jon would NEVER be that willing to play a game) Sahara mutters.

Jon laughs, a little edge of hysteria to it, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Come now. Didn't you want to play?"

Bright doesn’t stop staring. “I’m not sure a game is a great idea right now.”

".... I'm going to have to agree with Bright. You are not okay right now," Intirem states.

(oh no is it the real him but fucked up???), Sahara whispers frantically.

(it's a possibility. I think? I hope not), Jay whispers.

(If there's someone messing with him, I swear...), Intirem adds, a growl just barely audible. 

"Hm! I take it back. I'm the only one allowed to repress my emotions 'round these parts," Sahara says.

"Here, I'll pick Truth, so now you have to _ ask me a question_." There's a touch of something hard to Jon's eyes. 

"How do you feel right now, Jon?" Intirem asks, wariness and concern warring in the lines of their cloak and mask.

Bright flutters over. “Is there something wrong?” 

"Did you just try to compel us?" Nora-Kai asks, and her voice is small, and they sound very hurt.

"I think he did." Intirem’s voice drops. 

"I'm feeling perfectly fine. How are you? Feeling...sated?" He circles the room, almost as an aside, he adds, "If I try to compel you, I'm certain you'll be _ very _aware of that fact."

"What? No, wait. What? What?" Sahara babbles.

Intirem leaves the kitchen and stands directly in his path, staring right at him.

Seraphina steps back to the edge of the room. She gently tugs on Jinheulg and puts them between her and Jon. She extends webs around the room. 

She feels nothing out of the ordinary.

Bright blinks, a motion that ripples across their wings like a wave through water. “What? How do you - what do you mean?”

"Why don't you tell us? You seem like you already know," Intirem demands of Jon.

Seraphina begins to tighten her webs and make them thicker, trying to make sure nothing can get in or out.

"I'm just curious. It's not good for you to...go hungry, is it?" Jon meets Intirem's gaze, "I wonder what would happen?"

"You know what I'm like, Jon. You have to be literal," Sahara says, trying to lighten the mood.

Intirem smiles. "We'd still be here, Jon. Still right here, still talking to you, still trying to help you and screwing up."

Jinheulg nervously pulls on the tangles in their hair. "We... we need to come clean, yes."

"Who are you? Are you even Jon?" Seraphina asks.

"Oh, shit, I get it, now, actually. Just confront us, dude. We'll be honest," Sahara promises.

"Isn't that what he's doing right now?" Intirem’s scowling now. 

"Obviously I'm Jon. Who else would I be?" It's caught in his throat as Jon speaks, words run weird. Tape catching. 

"Considering the world we live in, there are a thousand possibilities." Intirem is still staring at him with their arms crossed. A mask with narrowed eyes and turned down lips. 

“Are you sure about that?” Bright scowls.

Nora-Kai unwraps from Seraphina and goes to float her small self over a beanbag in the corner.

"I mean, yeah, but i'm like. A little confused? What are you getting at?" Sahara asks.

"We're not getting anywhere here, could you please explain yourself?" Jay flickers nervously, LED eye twitching rapidly, normal one looking at him.

"We're having this whole moment but, like. Jon? Jon? I'm kind of lost, man,” says Sahara nervously.

"Why don't you explain yourself, Jon?" Intirem asks. Their voice is almost sickly sweet.

"We've talked about my day, let's talk about yours." Jon prods, "I mean, I absolutely _ Know _ who I am. This isn't about me. This is about _ you_. So tell me, _ what did you do today_?" 

The words tug, sink into the flesh of ideas and pull them forth. A violent, desperate focus. An undeniable draw. A black hole of words, dragging and consuming everything it touches. _ This _ is Compulsion.

"I did some arson. I hung out with Jude Perry. I have a favor from her. I looked for you, in the dark place." The words burn on Sahara’s tongue, yet the fire is out completely, no smoke.

"I looked for Annabelle and found her. I also fed on corrupt politicians." Seraphina pulls on her threads again, distressed.

“I trapped someone, gave them pain, chased off potential rescuers before letting them go.” The words are dragged from Toltecatl with little resistance as he slumps further onto the couch.

"Nora and I visited Georgie. I tried to pet her cat, and talked to her. I'm going back tomorrow and - " they try to stop themselves, but can't, and their eyes somehow narrow further.

"I have...I have been trying not to cause too much trouble I swear! I swear it wasn't much I was just trying to see if I could find anything useful. I...I messed a bit with some investors at a lab, I messed up some experiment in a university but that's fine it! could be worse. Right?" Jay stops themselves suddenly, confusion flickering for a second before their entire being flashes red with alarm.

"I fed on the many. I have no excuse. There are many that day who have suffered. Because of me," Jinheulg says.

"Like Intirem said, we went to visit Georgie to experiment with an idea of feeding on something other than fear: anticipation. It went well, and I'll try it again. Then we came back and found out Elias can hear us. That's what caused your headache. I'm sorry," Nora-Kay says quietly.

Intirem's eyes are glowing slits against the darkness of their hood. Black smoke has started to curl around the ragged hems of their cloak.

Bright twitches, blinks again. “I was with you and Mojave, helping you. You know that. I explored the Archives, watched a few people, but did nothing to harm them. I found Elias, and he - he could hear us, and I tried to help when you collapsed.” The words are toneless, forced, not quite unwilling but certainly unintentional.

Sahara's flame sputters back to life, and they look up at Jon, wary. Not betrayed, but uncertain.

TA watches, curious. Cataloguing the situation. He had not been individual for the events, and the compulsion has nothing to drag out of him.

Ooooh, shit. “I—“ Mojave resists, initially, because Of Course They Do. The compulsion rolls over them like a tidal wave as they divulge, “I-I lonely’d institute employees,” they spill, “goaded Elias like, like it wouldn’t have consequences, and I don’t feel bad about it!” This feels bad, like being dragged upstream tied with a rope to the back of a jetski. Their form wavers. “I should! I should. I told Bright to investigate Elias and then ran fuckin’ wild after! I’m standing here, right here, and can’t even muster up an ‘I’m Sorry, Dude’, even though I'm the one responsible for his retaliation. Shit!” 

They disappear. They straight up go ghost, peace out, do not pass go do not collect 100 dollars.

Bright wavers and takes a step back, almost on reflex. They turn towards Mojave. “Mojave, I’m the one who actually went and got Elias’ attention! You were just trying to protect us!”

"We are scared," Jinheulg's muddy form melts further. "We were so, so scared, Jonathan Sims. There is so much we know and do not know."

Jon smiles, it is soft, indulgent, "There, that wasn't so bad. I think it's important that we've cleared the air like this."

And then a pause.

"I- hold on- what?" All the reigned in construction of Jon's form vanishes in an instant, there's an immediacy of motion to him, subtle things, like breathing and blinking which he had been neglecting throughout that tirade. "I don't-"

"I shouldn't have done that,” Sahara moans. “Augh, I shouldn't have done that. The favor wasn't worth it! I, fuckin,"

"We screwed up, and we know we screwed up, and if we weren't so worried about you, then we would have told you, Jon!" Intirem spits out. They still haven't moved from in front of him.

"Wait, what? What just happened?” Sahara looks up and stares at Jon. “I mean, I know we just got compelled, but there was something else. Did you guys get that?"

Bright wheels back around. “Jon?!”

“I— yeah. Feels weird,” Toltecatl adds. “Not in a fun way.”

Intirem takes a deep breath and then pauses. Thinks. "... You weren't breathing there, were you?" 

Jay shivers. "Look we're...we're trying to figure this out, we didn't intend this to happen to you!" They stop for a moment, the bright red in their figure flicking quickly to blue. "Wait. Wait, wait"

“What happened? What just happened?!” squawkes Bright.

"Pretty wack, dude. I was so worried. Oh, beans, I was so worried." Sahara sighs in relief. 

"Hold on- hold on." Jon appears distressed, "You all did _ what _ today? I don't- What- Was that-? I-"

(Oh no) Toltecatl whispers. 

"Uh." Sahara grimaces. 

"If that was Elias I'm gonna kill him," Nora-Kai seethes. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Oh, big mood, Nora-Kai," says Sahara. 

Intirem quickly steps back from Jon and just. Quietly swears to themself.

"We all will." Jinheulg hisses, their small form expanding. "He will lie in the deepest depths of the earth."

"Are you okay, Jon? What was that?" Sahara asks. 

Seraphina scowls and then growls under her breath, "I will make him suffer. I will make him tear apart all he has ever made."

"I don't...know," Jon repeats, "I don't know. I was just...listening. I couldn't- I don't know."

"And he will know the end is coming," mutters Intirem.

"Chill out, guys!” Sahara raises their hands. “I can't believe I'm saying this, but save the bloodlust for later."

Seraphina sighs, and turns to Sahara. "You're right, I didn't mean for Jon to see that side of me."

"Just listening," says Nora-Kai. 

"Thaaat's really bad...Oooh man that's really not good." Jay twitches, and their voice distorts a little from stress, wiring in their back flickering and spitting small sparks.

"Jon, who were you listening to?" Intirem finally asks. Concentrates. 

"Um, speaking of, ah, Listening..." Sahara trails off. 

Bright Looks, and they _ Know _ this wasn't Elias. They can tell Elias has backed off for the moment. They know the shape of his attention on the collective, and this was not Elias. They don't know what it was.

Intirem leans into the touch of lives beyond them, attached to them. They detect the collective, and they detect Jon. Nothing else.

“It wasn’t Elias.” Bright sounds surprised, and worried. Static crackles at the edges of their voice. “I don’t know what that was, but it wasn’t him.”

TA keeps an eye out, searching for more shadows.

"There's nothing here besides us, either,” adds Intirem. “Whatever it was/is..."

"Could it be...?" Seraphina trails off. 

"Listening to you." Jon adds, then, almost an afterthought, "Arson?"

Intirem rolls their eyes. ".... Well, that's probably the least worrying thing you could have latched onto, at least."

"Uh. No. Definitely not. Not me. I would never set a fire. I've never gone near a fire in my life, surely." The flame on Sahara's head is telling. It's a lie.

Jinheulg takes a breath. Exhales. "What we all said. Was true."

"..." Jon breathes out, puts his head in his hands, "Of course. _ Of course._"

"...Yeah, okay,” Sahara admits. “That was all truth. ...No one died?"

"We were gonna tell you tomorrow,” says Nora-Kai, “When you'd had time to rest, but things got a little funky."

"You..." Intirem starts. They pause, try again. "You forced us to tell you, Jon."

Jon blinks. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh. You kind of, went, for lack of a better word, spooky? for a second,” Sahara says, “And you said 'I choose truth. Tell me what you guys did', and we did?"

"You. Forced. Us. You didn't give any of us the choice to not tell you,” says Seraphina. Their voice is forced. Steady. 

Intirem sighs. "You compelled us, Jon."

"Kind of unsexy, man,” mutters Sahara. “I love you, but like..."

"It was. Not entirely by his will," Jinheulg slumps into themself. "Was it, Jonathan Sims?"

Intirem cocks their head. "What do you mean, Jin?"

"It- that wasn't me." Jon shakes his head.

Sahara looks towards Jinhuelg, inclines their head slightly. "Hm. Yeah, it did seem pretty weird." 

Jinheulg gives a small, sad smile. "Thank you."

"Sorry about the mistrust, dude. You'd never do us like that," Sahara apologizes. 

"You wouldn't, but someone or something did," Seraphina muses unhappily.

Intirem sighs and backs up, curling up against the foot of a couch.

"We didn't think that could happen!" Jay begins to fidget with their cords again, properly "standing" on the dream floor now, instead of hovering. They add, quietly. "We don't know who that was...." The rest sounds like a cuss, too distorted by static to be understood.

“But what was it?” Bright demands, beginning to pace. “This really, really isn’t good.”

"Are you sure you don't want a thread?" asks Seraphina.

Sahara looks disappointed. "... Does this mean that truth or dare is off, because I was kind of looking forward to it."

"Uh, yes, that I'm certain about, The- the thread thing." Jon clarifies.

"Okay, yeah. Bad time. I get it." Sahara shrugs.

"So to reframe,” starts Nora-Kai. “You got weird. You don't remember. You didn't compel us. We went and fed, but didn't kill anyone, and we're sorry about that. We're all tired. And now some of us want to play truth or dare.”

They take a moment to consider. “Also, there's a part of your head that we'd like to invite you to, called _ Listen_. Unfortunately, Elias is also in there. But you're welcome there, if you like."

"No more secrets, I'm thinking,” Sahara adds.

"Nope! Besides, we're not stuck with Elias, Elias is stuck in there with us." Nora-Kai’s smile is sharp and pointy. 

"Y..yeah that's probably for the better." Jay stops for a second, finally flickering back to green. "Wait shit does Jon even know who I am? I wasn't here last time."

"That's true,” says Sahara. “Oh, he missed the talk about Cinnamon! We have to let him in."

"Uh, I might avoid..._ Listen _ if Elias can observe it." Jon seems rattled still, worry clinging to him like shadow.

“That might be for the best.” Bright says.

Intirem raises a finger. "If you ever want to hear a bunch of people swear at your boss, though, I'd recommend it."

"Absolutely understandable!" Nora-Kai says cheerfully. "You'll be getting extra pay though, for your new pet rock Cinnamon."

"She's on the payroll. It's official."

Jon hums a confused note, "Don't distract me, we-"

An undercurrent, a hidden motif played beneath the layers of spoken words. Barely perceptible. 

_ '-I told you you'd know me when you saw me. But I suppose 'when I saw you' would have been more applicable.-'_

"-will need to talk about these revelations, not...now, but don't think I'm ignoring them."

"Oh, shit?" Sahara mutters. 

Jinheulg nods. "That is reasonable. And justified."

"Uh, nevermind. Then. Just thought I'd lighten the mood." Sahara's flame burns brighter in tandem with their words.

"Jon, do you hear yourself?" Nora-Kai asks. "Sorry, that sounded really accusatory. I mean literally. Do you literally hear yourself speaking?"

"I...yes-" 

_ '-He can't hear me. I don't want him to. Some things it is best to not think about.-'_

"-Of course? I don't understand the question?"

"No, no. It's fine,” says Sahara. “Just worried about what happened."

(bruh? bruh? hello? are you good? did you get mind therapy?)

"Would tomorrow night be a good time to discuss everything that's happened?" asks Intirem.

(And why is it dangerous?)

(break his brain did u see what happened today) Sahara whispers. 

(Hmm that's a good point.) Intirem’s not quite scowling again, but it’s close. 

Nora-Kai looks over. "Have you finished your tea yet, Jon?"

(sorry for yelling. oh what do we call you. jonny? jonny??) Sahara’s whispers twine under the other’s words, searching for answers. 

"Yes, I think-"

_ '-I'm not here to talk. I just thought you should all be on the same page. I'll stay out of things from here on, maintaining this presence is...exhausting. too many words and voices. It is a difficult thing to be in two places at once.-'_

"-that would be fine." Jon agrees, then looks down the tea he is still holding, "I don't think I've started it."

(rip. sorry jonny see u later then. check in when you can), Sahara murmurs. 

(Understandable yo. Thanks for coming by. See you later! ^_^) whispers Nora-Kai, before saying, "Okay, do you want to hang out here in the brainspace for a bit, or try and get some real sleep?"

(wait, was that you, earlier? was that you doing the compel? u dont have to answer bye) Sahara tries one more time.

Silence. 

(ok guess that's nothing, then)

"I mean, I'm still up for truth or dare,” they say, “But I have a feeling y'all aren't feeling up to it."

"Fears truth or dare?" suggests Nora-Kai.

"Oh shit, that's good."

"Not... not tonight, Sahara, please," says Intirem. 

"Tomorrow night would be... Preferable," Jinheulg adds. 

"Ait. No problem, gays. I understand."

Intirem sighs and says, "Thanks."

“This has been...a lot, for one night,” sighs Bright. 

"I don't wanna leave quite yet," Nora-Kai sighs. "Anyone wanna play Go Fish or something?"

"I don't actually know how to play Go Fish? Did we have Uno last time?" asks Sahara. 

"We did, but that's pretty high energy."

Seraphina shrugs. "I'm up to play something."

"Knitting?" Sahara suggests. Then- "No, that's for later. That's nothing."

Intirem gestures towards the knitting supplies in the corner.

Jinheulg flops onto the nearest beanbag. They give a half-hearted thumbs up before falling asleep.

"...Night, Jin."

"Oh so those are here? neat" Jay flickers for a second, appearing near the knitting supplies. "Wait how do you even knit?"

"I can teach you, if you'd like!" Seraphina pipes up. "Night, Jin."

Sahara looks eagerly at Seraphina. "You would?"

"Of course!"

"Sleep well Jin." Jay gestures towards Seraphina with a big cord-arm. "Oh! yeah sure, sounds fun."

Sahara walks over to the supplies and picks up two knitting needles. They melt in their hands, before they realize they don't have to.

There's a 'meow' from over by Intirem as the Admiral materializes in their lap. They bury their face in his fur.

Seraphina picks up three looms. "This might be a good place to start."

"Oh my god. Cat? Cat?" Sahara has completely forgotten the knitting at this point. They're racing to pet The Admiral.

"Can we pet the cat now?" asks Seraphina.

"Sahara didn't you just melt those needles...?" Jay trails off. 

Bright squawks, a sound like the screeching of a record, and hops eagerly over towards The Admiral, concern apparently cast aside. “Cat!”

Intirem kinda shies away from them, but eventually relaxes enough to let the cat go and be pet. They sigh and stand up. "I'm going to go. Do something? I guess."

"I did, but then I remembered it's a dream,” laughs Sahara. “They're fine. Oh right! Knitting!"

Jon hangs back, watching the events, but not participating. There's a lot for him to think about. He's going to take some time to process it all.

Toltecatl kinda just curls up on the couch. Not asleep, just watching.

"Can I sit/float on your legs?" Nora-Kai asks Tolte.

He nods.

Jay floats around, following Seraphina closely behind. "Soo....I assume we're not knitting anymore? Eh fuck it's a cat. I want to pet the cat too."

Sahara looks desperately between where their hands are petting The Admiral, and the sparkly rainbow yarn and knitting supplies.

"Thanks!" Nora-Kai smiles and does so. They start playing Minecraft, but what they're really doing is wandering around getting lost cause they have no sense of direction.

TA is still watching for shadows, just in case, but he's also settled down to rest, some.

Intirem sighs and says, "I'm going to go. If you want me to end the dream, just... call me I guess?" They slowly fade from the dream, leaving behind the cat.

"We can still knit if you want to. Goodnight, Intirem."

"Night, Seraphina."

"Night, Intirem! And yes. Yes, I would love to knit, Seraphina!" glancing at The Admiral one last time, Sahara bounces over to Seraphina.

"I'll join in on that,” adds Jay. “See you later, Intirem!"

Seraphina hands them each a loom and a pick. "It's pretty simple to knit with a loom. First, pick out your yarn."

Sahara chooses a fancy one. Green with sparkles in it. Their hair shines to match in a show of excitement.

"Oh, good choice! Very cute!"

"Thanks! Um. What now?"

It's at this point, when everyone has settled into their respective hobbies and wind-down activities, that Mojave starts existing again, a pop back into presence without the noise; They look like the way heat bounces off asphalt, a mirage, hard on the eyes. They post up on a wall and keep their impassive, indistinct eyes on the whole room, but if you said that their eyes wandered to Jon more than once, well. Shhhhh. The figure looks jumpy enough as it is.

Seraphina turns her loom and points to a small peg sticking out perpendicular to all the others. First, you tie your yarn around this." She demonstrates with a fine purple yarn.

"Hello, Mojave, are you okay?"

Bright looks up from cooing over The Admiral. “Mojave! Is everything alright?”

Sahara stumbles through the motions. They look up at Mojave when his name is mentioned. A look. (are you alright?) it says.

Jay stops looking at the multiple colors of yarn, instead turning to look at where Mojave has reappeared, offering an awkward wave of one cord-arm. Unsure of what to do next, they return to trying to decide on a specific color of yarn.

"Mojave, we're knitting, would you like to join us?" Seraphina offers. 

Mojave shoots them a look, or what could pass for a look after its been bounced off a couple funhouse mirrors. Nobody should be able to say, "Dandy", with as much bite as they do, and they don't acknowledge Seraphina's question in favor of zoning out with their back to the wall.

Sahara turns back to the loom. They'll leave it for later. Their energy settles as they fall into the rhythm of weaving.

Bright takes the hint and quietly goes back to petting the cat.

Jay finally decides on a type of yarn (electric blue) and hovers somewhere near Sahara, a slight buzz of energy palpable near them as they look at what both Seraphina and Sahara are doing and try to copy it, to the best of their ability.

"Did you want me to show you, Jay?" asks Seraphina. 

They seem startled for a moment, form flickering a bit. "Yeah uh....that's prooobably better. I'm not as observant as some others here, heh"

She draws a bit closer and begins to show Jay on their loom.

From wherever they are, Intirem continues the dream until it's almost morning, then lets it dissolve into their shared mindspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Dusk for doing pretty much all of the editing here. And believe it or not, things kick off in an even wilder direction in a couple chapters, so that's fun :3
> 
> Mandatory server link https://discord.gg/herTChB
> 
> -Mar


	16. Int 3 (Pt5) past/present/tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation

_Bright:_

What are the plans for people going out?

_Sahara: _

ok plans time. i kind of want to like? look for whatever was in time out? or at least pick up some clues

i would like it if someone kept an eye on my tether while i'm in the nothingspace so i don't get lost

_ Jay: _

maybe seraphina?

_ Sahara:  _

oh seraphina would be good she has that leash trick

_ Seraphina: _

I can watch the tether

* * *

It's a similar almost void to the last time you were in this not space searching for Jon, but some of the rolling elements of reflections of walls and floors have, not died down, but shifted to a more distant kind of pulling. A dance of storm clouds, barely visible.

It's not easy to navigate, but you are managing.

_ Sahara _ : 

hmmm.... i want to get as deep as i can (safely) and try and just, like. look around? for noj but also like any weird time stuff

its an exploration time after all

You move inwards, senses seeking oddities. The appearance of the place doesn't change for a long time, but as you sink deeper, there is a subtle alteration, a shift from a lack of colour, to something like a deep red. Then the red shifts. There's a rainbow of shimmering alteration of colours as you move.

It feels familiar. You can't place why.

Eventually, the edge of your awareness touches against the same presence you felt the other day, and the same presence from the dream last night.

_ Sahara: _

oh! fun! i'm loving this. familiar huh. Jorting That Down In The Ol Notebook

"Hello? Hello?"

The not quite walls around you turn thicker, and unfold like a flower reaching for the sun. Eyes upon eyes, a variety of colours stare in at you. The presence in each iris, watching you.

"-Hello.-"

_ Sahara: _

(oh shit!!)

"Uh, okay. okay. I'm here to, ask questions? I mean, what else can I do, y'know. Is there, like, a name you want us to call you or something?

"Didn't think I'd get this far..." Sahara mutters.

The eyes turn considering, "-names are not something I feel I may stake a claim upon. Call me what you wish.-"

A moment of pause, then, almost sheepish.

"-and I would like to apologize for my earlier actions, I am not...entirely myself. A review of recollection made clear my actions were abrasive, not choices I would deign to take, but I am not always- I am often confused, in this state.-"

"Aren't we all. Honestly. Is this just where you, like, hang out? Are you separate from us, or just... better at hiding?"

"-My hiding is mostly unintentional. My being here is unintentional. I was caught...an accident. I am closer to you then anything else, but not the same. Hard to define.-"

There is not a sigh. There is not a mouth, but the gesture comes across regardless.

"-I am centred here, it is where I first...emerged could be a word for it.-"

"An accident?" asks Sahara. Their hair flickers slightly in the darkness. 

Suddenly vicious, the eyes and the essential idea of the tunnel turn, "_-You should know what you did. Removed- Cut off- You- You're working against me, aren't you? Some trick? Can't trust- Can't afford to.-_"

Hatred permeates.

"Oh, shit. Sorry,” Sahara desperately tries to backpedal. “I, uh. Do not know what I did. I got mindwiped. Would it be better if I left? I wouldn't want to, uh, be a bother."

The eyes narrow, "_-Oh yes. Don't remember. Excellent excuse. Memory is all you are but you don't remember this. Someone's fault. Never so simple as an accident. Someone pulling the strings. Must be you. Must be_-"

A twist of frustration. Rage blown like a bulb.

"_-Has to be someone. Who else stands to gain from this? Nothing ever happens by chance. Always chosen. Always manipulation.-_"

"We're trying our best to be transparent!” Sahara protests. “It's only been three days, for us. I mean, it might be my fault? Most of the crimes are. I don't actually know what it is, in this case?"

"_-Three days...-_ of course. Time is difficult. Not intended for time. I- Paranoia is easier, I will not ask you to forgive me for it, but it is the simplest recollection to act on. Three days. Still so much time. This hasn't even really begun yet. Only started to touch the edge of the shape of the thing that this is. Sorry. I will try my best to restrain- to be...helpful.-" a touch of anxiety, like a swirl of smoke curling on itself.

"No, no, you're fine. PTSD will do that. Are you okay?" This, Sahara can forgive. 

_ Sahara: _

I Love Him I Am So Sorry …

"-I do not know that 'okay' is something I am capable of being.-" a pause, "-You are being kind, I do not deserve it.-"

Some of the eyes roll back, others turn to searching, and finally, one burns a vibrant green.

"-A gift of knowledge. Unknown even to me, beyond me, but, January 13th is the beginning of the change of the shape of things. One week beyond. Subvert the intention of a reality devouring itself.-"

"I'm starting to consider names and I'm really on the fence on whether or not you would want to input. Are you absolutely sure," Sahara asks one more time. Just in case. 

"-There is no name I could offer that would be close to correct and not confuse things immensely.-" consideration, "-that statement was confusing, but I cannot clarify, it is currently beyond me to Know what it means. Perhaps...later-."

"Oh, damn! Okay. Guess I'll. Mark it down in my calendar, then. I'm pretty sure you deserve kindess, dude. Basic stuff. You have not yet tried to harm me, at all, so you're pretty high up on the list.” They fall silent for a moment, and then-

"I'm just so filled with love, dude. It has to go somewhere."

"-Harm is the basis of my nature yet I have reluctance for it. An oddity. Poorly understood-"

"Alright. Is there anything you can clarify? If that's okay?"

"-I- yes- perhaps- it- you would have to ask a question. I need- the requirement is something to clarify from.-" the eyes glance nervously around.

"Okay.” Sahara thinks for a moment. “Uh. Uh. I- no... Uh, what's your favorite color?"

"-... ultraviolet.-"

A cautious pause.

"-A joke. It is teal.-"

Sahara laughs at the joke. "I- So you are funny! You're my favorite now. Teal's great."

"-Yes.-" searchingly, "-You have more questions?-"

"Oh, you bet I do! Uh... how many fingers am I hiding behind my back?" 

"-...I am- I persist as eyes in the entirety of this space, that- 6?-" it becomes a question not from the uncertainty of the answer, but the uncertainty of the situation.

"Correct!” Sahara laughs. “Fantastic job. Okay. I'm going to do some... serious ones now. Feel free to decline answering."

"-Refusal of knowledge is not my nature. But it is noted.-"

"So, uh. What's the deal with the house on Hilltop Road?"

"-A scar on reality. Hard to focus on. If any being alive knows the secret of that place, it would be the Web, and even then, perhaps not their entirety. A breaching point for the powers.-"

"Ah! Enlightening." They grin at the pun. "There wouldn't happen to be any other ways to resign from the Archives, by chance? Other than taking it out on the ol' peepers."

"-From the Institute as a whole, the initial...hiring process creates a connection. It presents a reluctance towards its severance, but severance can be pursued. Longer association and persistence within the touch of the place will strengthen the connection. To join the Archives is to join closer to a seat of power. Connection stronger still. Severance might be offered by destruction of the seat of power and the backlash would be... perhaps less than blindness, but it would affect all tied to that place. The destruction of sight is the only way I can confirm as certain. I have never known someone to quit another way.-" a low hum, "-what I offer is mostly speculation, and old hopes.-"

"Better than nothing! This is great. Uh, okay, toughie here. Would you happen to know why we, ah, separated? Became separate, sentient minds, instead of the thought conglomerate? If it's alright."

"-This one is simple. You are memories. Reflections of recollections. A library is a whole, but the book is singular. You are the same. A collection, collective, but defined by the distinction of the individual elements.-" the eyes seem thoughtful, "-As a whole was the intention of your package, but the equation of sapience was not considered.-"

"-Memories are almost the sum of a person, you reflect them into pieces. Knowledge through a prism into a multitude.-"

"Cool. Rad.” Sahara considers things for a moment. They have so many questions. “Is there any way for us to manifest in the real world in the physical sense?"

"-Create a physical shell? Not precisely. You could manifest powers and movement- _why do you want to know? What are your plans?_\- and- and create the image in the mind of an individual. Attach your mind to another and if you were of the Flesh...shape it to your liking, but a physical form is unlikely. You can certainly affect things in the physical world, even more so then curr- _Why do you need to know?_\- then currently. Though it would require...feeding. I am reluctant to guide you to that. I do not- Your choices are your own.-"

"Ah, that's off the list then. Oh, well. Intirem wanted to pet The Admiral, if you're asking. Do you know why time is... resetting? Looping? Something is _very_ wrong with the time."

"-As it turns out, opening the door to creatures which warp reality...causes reality to warp. Time broke, and it reverberates backwards. There is a taste of further oddity about it. I persisted linearly, and then time went weird and I was with you. The future could not change.-" the explanation is wrapped in confusion, like recalling the memory of a dream someone else told you.

"Nice! Sexy!” Sahara exclaims. “Doors go both ways, after all!"

"-Yes, very much so.-"

"Is there any way we could make communication between us easier, then?” they ask. “You said, before, that manifesting proper was pretty taxing."

"-It is less manifesting that is difficult, than it is being in two places at once. I run against my own edges and do not fit into place. I am hoping it will grow better with time.-"

"Well, I sure hope so. You're great. So we could just, like, bounce over here and chat whenever? And that's not anything bad for you?"

"-This is fine. I am supposed to persist here, less like this, but, this is my intended place.-"

Sahara thinks for a moment, then asks, "If it's okay, I was wondering why you seem to be more... out of place, even, than us? You've got a whole thing with contradictions and all that going on."

"-'We are all contradictions. But, as you were unintentionally sapient, I was unintentionally sent back.-"

"That's, uh. That's rough, buddy. So, like, The Extinction is... real, right? Do you have any ideas of what would be a... restrained? Appropriate? Use of Jay's abilities?"

"-hmm. Large scale could cause a true emergence. I haven't seen it happen, but things change. Jay already has made more exploration with their power then in my prior recollections, but then, you were not so...open last time. It is....in my experience, a matter of trusting your instincts, and understanding things can be made exceptionally metaphorical.-"

"Okay, then. We'll take that into account. Uh, nice to know something is different. From the last time? Oh! Oh. Do you have, like, anything you want to say to Elias? Suggestions, even? I can call him a bitch on your account. It's fine."

"-I've already made my feelings to Elias clear, but he could always do with Knowing that he is in fact, a piece of shit.-"

"Yeah, baby!” Sahara grimaces, remembering about the collective’s plans. “Probably not the best idea at the moment though, as we are going to attempt... cordiality."

"_-Why? You want to work with him? Knew I couldn't trust you. Knew I couldn't-_"

A focused moment, forcible restraint. A motion like breathing out.

-"...that is sensible. Not what I would've done, so arguably, extremely sensible-"

"Believe me, we're as happy about it as you are. Figured it'd be better to have a truce than to constantly worry about him being on our ass."

"-Of course, that...makes sense. I understand your reasons.-"

"We appreciate it. Also, you're welcome to talk as much as you are to _ Listen_. I, for one, would love your input on the garbage we throw around in there."

"-I already offer my inputs when the moment calls for it.-"

"Huh? What?” Sahara holds up a hand. “No, wait. What are you _talking_ about? I have... zero clues."

"-Initially my- it was harder to manifest, I have made votes, and I have spoken my thoughts. I- this is- within this idea things are subconscious, fuelled by the idea of the collective I am more...solid, I speak, you _ Listen_. Communication fuelled by communication, by community. I will hold certain secrets, and I will admit it is based in paranoia, and I will hope to truly trust you at some point.-"

"That's completely understandable. I wouldn't trust us either.” Sahara shrugs. “Or maybe I would? I'm pretty gullible. _You_ are not."

"-No, no. I am extremely gullible.-"

"Aight. Well, my good and eye-ncredible friend, Eggnoj, I think that will be all for now. You mind if a couple more of us stop by later? Just to hang out. _Eye_'ll bring the hot chocolate and the uno. Don't worry about it."

"-...-"

Something like a sigh.

"-You need not see-k me out unless you have questions. Better eye stay in floating consciousness.-"

"_AAAAH! AAH!_ You're _officially_ my favorite. Hoo boy. Thank you. Okay. Well, hit me up if you change your mind."

"-eye'm sure eye'll be seeing you.-"

Sahara laughs again. "_**Oh my god**_. Never leave. I love you."

"-eye'm certain you couldn't be rid of me if you tried-"

"_I am surely not going to tr_eye_ you are incredible_." Sahara grins, and then turns. "Okay. That's enough, I think. If we keep going, I'd never leave, and the rest of the world requires my comedy genius. See you later, Eggnoj!"

"-Goodbye, it was a pleasure to meet you in...more controlled circumstances.-"

Sahara waves cheerily as they leave that section of the mindscape and slowly make their way back to the center of the mindspace. They are giving off just the most happy vibes.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Dusk for actually getting this up on Discord. This chapter sets up a lot of elements that become recurring/commonplace as the story progresses, so that's neat.
> 
> https://discord.gg/herTChB
> 
> -Mar


	17. Observation/Conversation/Implication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three conversations and a deal.

Jon draws away from your presence, obviously chewing on the events of the last dream and runs through his morning routine. Elsewhere, you make an agreement with Elias, plan a meeting. You split, separating for the clearer and more impulse potential of your individualities, and make the choice to tell Jon.

Bright approaches Jon tentatively. "Hi, Jon. I'm just here to give you a heads up - a bunch of us are going to talk to Elias today to try and find some neutral ground. What happened to you yesterday was not acceptable and we can't afford to have it happen again."

Bright continues.

"There's no guarantee he'll give us a straight answer, but...we have to try. Do you have anything you'd like us to ask while we're there?"

"Just inform me of anything you find out. I don't know I have quite enough context to offer questions that are not... obvious." Jon murmurs, grabbing his phone as an after thought.

"All right, if you're sure. You can always ask us any questions later, obvious or not. Stay safe today."

Jon hesitates, "I... appreciate the sentiment. Stay safe yourself."

With no small amount of apprehension, Bright turns away from Jon and follows the tether back toward the others. The meeting is starting.

The awareness of yours that is still tied to Jon notes as he arrives at the Institute, a sudden increase in the sturdiness of your perceptions even beyond the already immense watching from your meeting.

Jon is quieter, more muted than normal, and it is clear his assistants take notice. Martin watching, presumably lingering on yesterday. The reports on follow up for the Statements, fake though they may be, are given, and new information attached to the appropriate files, and then the team separates.

Jon runs through Statements, obviously fabricated or easily explained, though some he sets aside. He runs through the reasonable explanations with a familiar dismissiveness and veracity, marking what follow-up needs to be done in spite of the obvious fiction. He gets comfortable with the work quickly enough, deliberately choosing to ignore whatever is happening in your meeting, though from the touch of curiosity it isn't as effective as he's attempting to pretend.

Intirem splits off further, and makes their visit with Georgie, and the day moves with little worry. For the first day since you arrived, nothing terrible has happened.

Jon finishes up work, three Statements set aside for reasons he can not articulate, the rest either filed away, awaiting follow-up, or prepared for tomorrow. He heads out shortly after his assistants, the overflow of your stress in meeting with Elias making him loathe to stay longer, that and staying late to dismiss more ordinary Statements seems a waste of time.

Apparently, he didn't wait long enough, Sasha, Tim and Martin await him on the steps, and slightly awkwardly, Tim speaks up, "We were going to get some drinks…"

His eyes flick to Martin, who gives a thumbs up you're sure he thinks is subtle.

"You wanna come?"

Refusal is immediate on Jon tongue, but he bites it down, recalls Mojave's words, and sighs, "I suppose it couldn't hurt, but-"

You get the sense he is thinking about last night, and whatever happened with Elias today.

"-I can't stay long, I'm afraid."

Tim nods, a little too rapidly, "Yeah, sure, no worries."

It's uncomfortable, at first, but a couple of drinks bring relaxation, and eventually, the four of them are mostly without professional facades. There's friendly back and forth, and it's the most calm Jon has felt to you since this begun. It's nice.

Things wind down eventually, at Sasha's behest as opposed to Jon's, and as everyone is leaving, tipsy and awkward in a way that puts you in mind of walking home with Martin, Tim pulls Jon aside.

To Sasha and Martin he waves a hand and says, "Just got some things I wanna clarify with the boss. Get yourselves home safe, yeah?"

They take no issue with that, offering their own goodbyes, laced with drunken fondness, before heading home.

Jon is not as alert as he would usually be, but suspicion spins in his heart regardless as he and Tim walk in silence.

Finally, Tim says, "Heard something odd today. Something we should talk about."

* * *

The room is harsher against your mirror of reality, more defined. Down to the wood grain you can make out the imagery and distinction of the place clearer than almost anything else.

Elias is seated behind his desk. Tea has been provided.

There is an aura of expectancy.

Jinheulg's form takes shape in the room. They take a step forward. "Hello, Elias Bouchard. We have collected ourselves. To have an honest discussion. We know you are... a threat to Jonathan Sims. So we instinctively. Hate and fear you. But. We make ourselves civil. We do not want harm to come to our Archivist."

"Civility, well I can work with that. I will have no reason to repeat yesterday's actions if you refrain from harming my employees." Elias' eyes, and more then eyes are on you. You know he isn't seeing your image, exactly, but he is aware of where you are projecting yourself.

Nora-Kai joins the room, projecting their presence like that of a powerpoint slide transition, the cube sliding one. She doesn't say anything for the moment.

Seraphina drops from the ceiling gracelessly. She doesn't even attempt to catch herself as she falls. She lands with a loud thud before standing up, looking at Elias. "Hello, I am here to be civil as well."

Mojave “appears” in the room and fills no gap in its space, simply continuing to fill the slot they’d existed in before anyone had noticed with an uncomfortably sharp sense of clarity to their senses. Their form flickers in size and shape and being, fickle, like a timelapse of strangers trying on outfits in a full length mirror at a bleak department store. The expression they cast out is as impassive as anything, though much more in focus than they’d prefer; they weren’t planning on being as defined as they currently find themselves, and are sure they’d settle on the same sweater-clad punk outfit they’d used the first time being visible meant something if need be. Blame Beholding, and it’s stark clarity, even out of what could be considered explicitly the dreamscape, for giving them the feeling of presence here. Really, Very Tragic. Somebody should really teach the thing about impermanence and the comfort of being unknown, they think.

Shadows take form near the perceived corner of the room, bright amber eyes burning, pupils reduced to slits. A presence takes form with a sharp tug and a snarl. Reptilian and primal, form unfamiliar, recalled from a time before humanity had even been conceived. A dinosaurian creature takes steady steps forward, settling near the corner of the room, content with assessing the situation before acting, eyes darting around, vigilant. It feels uncomfortable to be looked at so directly, feels directly like a threat to a creature that knows no threats. Jay is not sure if the Hunt was the best choice to be made here, everything considered.

Bright blinks into existence suddenly with a sound like radio static, perching uncomfortably on the floor. They immediately open their wings, so that every eye stares defiantly back at Elias. The cloying presence of Watching isn't uncomfortable, exactly, for something of the Beholding - but Elias needs to know he isn't the only one with eyes.

With a beat of silence that drags on a bit long, Mojave shuffles where they stand. Lonelying employees, that sounds like endangering them enough, so they guess it’s on them to give a big, poetic apology.

“Won’t happen again,” they cough, if only because of the unnerving feeling of having Beholding turned to see you. They mean the sentiment.

"Yes. We want this neutrality. We will not bother your employees." Jinheulg looks at them all and gives a brief, comforting smile, before turning back to Elias. "We decided that we can answer your questions. If you answer ours. It will be a fun Game. We like games."

"A game? I'm not opposed." His attention seems split evenly between you, though without difficulty.

Jinheulg breaks their solemn mask and claps excitedly. They hop in place, their mass of hair flopping up and down. "Yes! Yes we play game now. Who starts? Us? You?"

"You may start." Elias inclines his head as he says it.

Soojin hums a note before starting. "Why choose the Beholding? Rather than staying neutral. Like Smirke asked."

"Neutrality afforded nothing in the way of power, I chose not to be vulnerable." Elias explains, "What do you plan to do about the other rituals?"

"We are here to protect, and to minimize casualties where we can. The rituals cannot be allowed to continue unopposed." Bright responds carefully.  
They ruffle their wings once. "Your turn. We know you put memories in Jon's head. What did you show him?"

"I didn't put them in his head. They were already there. I just, opened his eyes to them. As for what, I was not focused on the precise impact of each individual memory, so much as the overwhelming amount, all from the future you returned from." Elias says, "I could not view them for myself, and I have doubts he could find any coherency in them either."

After a moment, he asks, "Do you intend to inform anyone else of your existence?"

"If we deem it necessary, then yes," Seraphina replies.

"Understandable. Well, I am content to play the benevolent boss so long as that's what my employees believe of me. So, tell them what you want, but make note of that." Elias says, an ultimatum about the air to his words.

"Okay, Boomer," Seraphina mutters.

* * *

Nora-Kai slips silently into thought-space. They have a question to ask. "Hey Eggnoj, are you watching the Elias talk right now?"

"-Yes.-"  
"-and he is aware I am watching.-"

"I don't like to hear that!" Nora-Kai announces brightly. "Anyway. How did the Boomer joke sit with the 'piece of shit' request?"

"-...I feel I mostly lack context but, it seems...very appropriate from what I understand. It is appreciated.-"

"Okay good," Nora-Kai says, satisfied. "Unfortunately that will have to do now, as getting more explicit will violate the whole 'we're neutral!' thing." They exaggerate the phrasing, complete with rolling eyes and a toss of the bottom of their sheet.

Then they pause. "Can I ask you a weird time question? About your younger self?"

"-Younger...self-" a contemplative thought, "-that is possible, yes-."

"How - how would - how can - " Nora-Kai stops, frustrated. They take a moment to think, then try again.

"We offered to ask questions for Jon, today. And he - he just said he didn't have anything that wasn't obvious to everyone but him. Why doesn't he ask us, Eggnoj? I mean - I know why - vulnerability - but... we love him. We... we will teach him as much as we can. We know he wants to know. How - how do we get him to ask us, Eggnoj?"

"-It will take time. I do not understand not wanting to ask, I do not understand the...reluctance. I- he may- I would- times are different. Things change.-" the words collapse over each other, laced with confusion.

Nora-Kai's sheet flutters fondly, and they seem okay with this information. "Alright," she says, as if trying to soothe. "Things - change, yeah." They pause, and then huff a small laugh. "Thanks for meeting with me. You hanging in there? You okay? Elias is kinda being an ass."

"-I am fine. Thank you for asking.-"

A pause, cautious.

"-Are you okay?-"

Nora-Kai blinks, surprised, before fuzzing with warmth. "We're good - I'm good - It's okay, Eggnoj. We've got this."

* * *

Seraphina thinks on her question for a moment. Looking for something to ask. "Hmm, so are the Institute and its sisters the only groups of Beholding avatars, or are there more just wandering around to learn without interference?"

Elias frowns, pensive, not upset, "As with any of the entities, it is impossible to consolidate under a single roof, there are others, often lacking direction. "

He lets that rest a moment.

"Assuming you succeed in your goal, what will you do then?"

Mojave hums considerably, taking the mantle for this one.

“The collective’s not sure. We complete our mission, Jon gets to live his life, and we... Forge new purposes, disappear, or something?” They pause, “As long as there’s a world to disappear from at the end, ‘m cool with whatever.  
“...So, Hilltop Road? What’s that place all about, anyway?”

"Excellent question. It is not somewhere I am permitted to see,” Elias replies. “I will allow you a different question."

It is then when Sahara hurriedly enters the office. They glance around and pale, as much as a coal creature can, when noticing the tension and the fact that everyone else has already arrived in the room. There's what looks like a Starbucks cup in their hands, except for the fact that there is far too much steam rising out of it, and the logo has an uncomfortable amount of eyes. They nervously look around, and speak.

"Uh, sorry, guys. Sorry for being late? Yeah, that. I was- I was getting Starebucks? It's a hot chocolate. Love those. Uh, y'all can get back to whatever was happening. I - um, I'll just. Go over here. Yeah. Okay." Sahara jerkily moves over to the corner, uncomfortable with all the staring, and starts sipping their hot chocolate. It's incredibly awkward. Elias must be loving it.

Elias' lips turn up, almost the image of a smile

Jay perks up, the unease from the situation not fully worn off yet, but still amused at seeing Sahara pop up like that out of nowhere. They flex their claws a little, unsure of how to proceed for a second before trying (not quite successfully) to return Elias’ stare. Not a show of defiance (not quite, it’s much meeker than intended) but at the very least an acknowledgement that they’re not backing down.

“If you take the batteries out of the tape recorders would a new one spawn?” They crane their neck, unsettlingly fast, returning a curious stare. “O-Or would more batteries show up? Can you get infinite batteries? Would that be a possibility?” They seem almost amused by their own question. (or would seem, if not for the fact reptilian heads aren’t made to emote much).

Elias considers it, there is the hint of Watching, and then, "If, once things have gotten to that extent, you were to remove the batteries from a tape recorder, it would run as normal. Though you would be able to remove the batteries from each tape recorder as they showed up.  
"What are your plans for Prentiss?"

Jay blinks and nods briefly, acknowledging the question, feathers perking in thought for a second, flattening back into place once their thoughts have been properly organized. “We’ll allow things to happen as intended, if maybe a little smoother.” They keep their gaze even.

Elias nods his acknowledgement. It's difficult to tell how he feels about your answer, "I'll have the fire suppression systems updated."

Sahara is silent. Sahara stays silent, before looking around the room anxiously. Oh, boy. It's their turn. So soon, too. They look down mournfully at their hot chocolate, soot stains marring the coaster. They take a deep breath, and look up at Elias.

"Okay. Uh. Guess it's my turn then? So - So, what, like, happened to the OG Elias Bouchard? You know, the original? The first one? Is he still, like- rattling around in there?" Sahara gestures vaguely to Elias' head, even though he can't see it. "We're curious. It's a neat sitch you've got going on."

"Technically, he's still around, but not in any way cognizant. No, another sapient being constantly in your head would be quite...distracting." Something pointed slips into that last word.

Bright gives a low squawk of indignation, but says nothing.

His words are met with a soft snort, Jay's reptilian eyes somehow seeming sharper than before.

Sahara attempts to take a subtle sip from their hot chocolate. They do, however, critically fail their stealth roll. The loud sluuuuurp echoes around the office. Sahara wants to curl up into a very small version of themselves at the extra attention this gives them.

"You intend to limit the danger of the rituals, I cannot fault you there. You of course, must know that the Unknowing will be the most dangerous of these, especially if you intend to keep Jon away from the Eye." Something about the sentence implies he doesn't think you'll be capable of that, "so how will you stop that without any unfortunate losses?"

Elias' shift in tone puts a very uncomfortable air in the room. As if the tension wasn't enough. Honestly. Sahara sighs, resigns themself to the fate of being Known. They answer.

"It's complicated. Not all of the pieces are in place yet, and we're uncertain how our influence has played out so far in the long run. We have a plan, though. Something... flashy. Something fun."

There's a smile from Elias, difficult to tell if it's approving, pleased, or mocking.

Sahara drains the last drops from their hot chocolate, now almost unrecognizable from the soot. They look around, unwilling to carry the empty cup around for the very small remainder of the meeting and-- there! A trash can! Fantastic.

Sahara prepares themself. Squints one eye. Takes note of their standing of: across the room from the trashcan. Here it is. The moment of truth.

The cup flies across the room.

"Kobe!" Sahara yells as they momentarily forget they are in a Very High-Stakes Situation. The yell echoes. Sahara goes very still. The cup lands perfectly in the trash can.

Elias raises an eyebrow, "I assume you have no more questions?"

"Hell yeah," Mojave says, an echo of an echo of an echo, at that absolutely fucking perfect shot Sahara made. Champion of shots, master of stress diffusion. Elias gets put on hold just for a moment so that they can marvel in that perfect trashcan swish.

"Nice." Bright stage-whispers to Sahara.

Jay's feathers puff up, a rumbling, low noise that could almost pass for a laugh is heard. "Oneshotted, huh?"

Nora-Kai speaks up for the first time all meeting, their voice laced with laughter. "No more questions."

"Wonderful, now I do have some other meetings to get through today, so thank you for your time." 'but please leave' seems implied.

"Hm. Right. Wouldn't want to disrupt your schedule." Bright says. They don't sound very torn up about the idea, and their next words are filtered through strained politeness. "Thank you for your time as well."  
With that, they allow their grasp on this location to weaken. Their presence fades with the almost-sound of fluttering feathers, and some of the feeling of heavy scrutiny lifts, though not by much.

All of the assembled fears file out-- through the way they came, or by other means. Sahara stiffly pulls a page from Mojave's book and disappears in a lick of smoke. Nora-Kai, specifically, heelies out.

Jay sees this and takes it as their cue to leave, leaping back into the shadow they tore away from.

Mojave doesn't exactly excuse themselves so much as they feel like they send the vibe of general gratitude towards the man seated at his desk, watching him scribble away and thinking about the satisfying scratching noise of a pen on paper and about how they really could just stay here, in the quiet, and tick away the hours listening to the gears of office bureaucracy. They step into the eye's blind spot and ghost on out.

Jinheulg lags a bit, waiting for the other fears to head out before them. Before they walk out, Jinheulg gives Elias a thoughtful look with their deep, hollowed eyes. "Goodbye, Elias Bouchard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Dusk for making sure this actually got put up here.
> 
> One unfortunate thing about transferring this all onto AO3 is that I don't get to include everyone's reaction to any mildly worrying statement. Oh well.
> 
> https://discord.gg/herTChB
> 
> -Mar
> 
> Said reaction is usually "Hey Mar I do not like that" except from at least three people and with different levels of "this is concerning af."  
Mar is terrifying and that's all I have to say on the matter.
> 
> \- Dusk


	18. Drunk/Drunk/Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The natural equation of drunkenness and secrets is no more secrets.

"Heard something odd today,” Tim says. “Something we should talk about."

It takes Jon a second to register the words, "Uh, yes. What- what did you need to talk about?"

His words aren't quite slurred but there's a drag to them.

"Do you know what an Unknowing is?" Tim's words and voice are clear, you're unsure if he avoided drinking, or if he's just more used to the state then you or Jon.

Jon frowns, "Uh, no I don't- maybe? I think I should know-"

Aside, to you, but still obviously audible:

"Do we know what an Unknowning is? It sounds bad?"

Tim's eyes narrow, probably, they're a little fuzzy, "Uh, I'm asking you. Is it- Jon, focus on me."

Sahara speaks up, from inside Jon's brain, "Yeah, we do. It is, in fact, bad. Like, mega-clownery levels of bad."

"Ah, they say it's...clown bad. Which is uh, bad." Jon repeats, then, as an after thought, he grabs his phone and pretends to look at a text, more a matter of plausible deniability then any actual attempt at avoiding suspicion. He's pretty certain he's messed up.

"Who- Clowns?" Tim's voice twists into a frustrated strangled sort of noise, "Jon, what is going on?"

“ssshhHHHH sahara!” Bright whispers. Was that too loud? It might have been too loud. “Now is not the time for the clowns.”

“Ahaha...so this is...Happening. Yeah it’s happening. I think it is happening. Heeey Jon, do you think we could uh. Join the conversation? I mean properly join the conversation? Maaaaybe?” Jay interrupts, only to Jon, a stranger nervous flicker to their general “presence” anticipation with an undercurrent of anxiety, jittery.

Jon flinches, one hand going to his ear, despite the fact your voices are mental, "Join the conver- Yes, yes, do that. You're very...loud. You can talk and I'll do some important nodding."

Tim stares, "Okay, guess talking to yourself is just going around."

"Not quite," Nora-Kai says to Tim with some amusement.

Tim jumps, "Oh what the fuck?"

Jon nods.

"Hi Tim!" Nora-Kai says cheerfully. "I'm Nora-Kai. I'm part of the group of what we'll call 'ghosts' for now, since you're drunk and easily confused. We like to follow Jon around, cause we like him, and he talks to us, cause we're loud and obnoxious. He also likes us back, but he pretends it's a secret."

Tim's eyes go wide, he looks at Jon to check if he's hearing this.

"Oh, we're talking now? Fun!" Bright interjects. "Hi, Tim!"

Jon shrugs, "Yes, I've got brain ghosts now. And time travel-" 

He frowns.

"Sorry, that was- they were gonna say that. Forget I said anything."

Tim blinks, slow and deliberate, "Great. Good. Excellent."

"How did you hear about the Unknowing?" Nora-Kai asks Tim.

"Right, uh-" Tim rubs a hand over his face, "-I needed to check something, passed the boss- uh, Elias' office, and he said something like 'you gonna tell anyone else?' and so I got curious, so of course I sat outside and listened to the whole conversation."

He pulls out his phone, tabs to a notes app.

"Took it down, it uh, it's not shorthand, but you know, it works. I'm good at my job. Uh, then he was like 'no more questions?' so I figured he was done, and I split. He mentioned you, so I thought I should...but apparently you're already involved?"

Jon nods.

"Elias." Bright hisses with an unfocused sort of fury, then pauses. "Oh, so you - uh - you heard, um...we - the, uh...our talk?" They finish haltingly. Hard to focus. If they had a head, it would feel as if it were filled with cotton. "Good idea. With the notes."

"Wow. That answered zero questions that didn't already have obvious answers. Good job." Tim sighs, "Can you just, lay this out simply."

Jon speaks up, "You could play charades."

"Listen, the alcohol was not my idea." Bright responds petulantly.

"You said- or no that was....blanket...Mojave-" Jon mutters, "Mojave said I should make friends!"

Nora-Kai is laughing incredibly hard. "And Mojave was right! We're glad you went out! We are just now also drunk! And some of us are taking it harder than others, Bright!"

"Anyway, to answer your questions, Tim - that was us, speaking with Elias. We are something a bit more than ghosts, yes, but to explain more would be too confusing. We are happy to answer further questions you have. As for laying things out simply - are you referring to the rituals?"

"Rituals-" Tim looks at his notes, "-The Unknowing thing? And, something about an Eye. Keeping Jon away from an Eye. Yeah just, just explain any of it, okay?"

“Jon,” Mojave whispers in a tone equivalent to a fog machine whirring alive, delayed as hell and frankly reeling from the Terrifying Ordeal Of Being Known.

"The Eye. That's me." Bright contributes helpfully. "Sort of."

Nora-Kai huffs. "There's so much there, and I'm so tired," they grumble. "And yeah, Bright likes the Eye, Bright could you just. Hang out in the head for a bit?"

"So step one failed, then?" Tim asks, confusion currently his default tone.

"Well, yes. Time travel." Jon adds.

"We handled time travel pretty well," Nora-Kai points out. "Got sapience out of it and every thing."

"Guys guys guys. I think we're getting out of track here.A little? Well fuck okay what do we even explain first. Okay .Okay" Jay says, sounding slightly confused, almost tripping over their own words, you get a slight feeling of iritation from their general presence, but mostly just a low fizz of anxiety.

"Hey, wait a minute,” Bright pipes up. “I...actually, yeah. Yeah, alright, I'll just be...be quiet, then. Bye. Have fun." They sound a bit put-out.

"Okay, okay. Fine. Let's- why is Jon talking about time travel, and what is the Unknowing?" Tim tries.

"Jon is talking about time travel because he doesn't understand that that is too complicated for two drunk people,” explains Nora-Kai. “That's why we're going with ghosts.

“The Unknowing has to do with a supernatural event. It aims to bring about the end of the world, but you don't have to worry about it just yet. It's not for like.... two years? Three? Something like that."

"Oh great. Glad there's time to worry about it." Tim mutters.

Affronted, Jon argues, "Time travel’s not complicated, really. You just go back, and sort of mess it up, so maybe you have to try again or it gets out of sync, but you got lots of chances and really the most important thing is that **_<strike>time is weird</strike>_**."

Tim freezes, "How did you do that with your mouth?"

Jon raises a hand, "Excellent question. I don't know."

"Time weird!" Jay spouts out of nowhere, seeming mildly annoyed but also amused, a slight hint of laughter to it, before stopping abruptly, realizing: Wait shit, not the time for that.

“Time weird!” Bright rushes back to shriek, much too loud. “Oh, my bad.”

"Time weird," Nora-Kai agrees.

“Time weird,” Mojave states, stupidly solemn and deadpan.

"And about the Eye," Nora-Kai continues, smoothing the amusement from her voice, "it's a supernatural entity. To go into more detail would take some, well, time, and that's why we played charades with Jon."

You feel a sigh as Jay speaks, almost as if from a phone with bad signal. "Jon. Jon, dude please please tell me we're usually more coherent than this. we're trying, man."

Jon considers, hand dropping, "Oh no, you're very incoherent, but most of what you say seems fairly obvious, and you emote very loudly, and that helps."

"Right, am I going to get any straight- any clear answers tonight? Or should I ask again when you're sober?" Tim asks.

"Most of this is going to be confusing on first listen," Nora-Kai sighs. "It's the nature of this. But yeah - let's do this sober."

"Fine. Tomorrow?" Tim prompts.

Jon frowns, "Aren't you meeting...You-"

He points at Tim.

"-not you, the- ghost you, you've got a meeting tomorrow? Dream meeting?"

Nora-Kai winces, though Tim can't see and only Jon can feel that, and she doesn't mean to make him feel bad. "We hadn't officially asked him," they say guiltily. "But yeah, Tim - one of our things, as being More-Than-Ghosts is we can invite people to share dreams with Us. Would you be interested in coming into a dream, where we could answer some of these questions of yours?"

"Sure, yep. Let's just...do a dream hangout. Alright." Tim sighs, then, "Jon, you are extremely drunk, do you need help getting home?"

Nora-Kai whispers to Tim, so Jon doesn't hear, "Thank you for taking care of him."

"That's probably smart. Brain ghosts are bad at bodies. Martin had to walk me home yesterday. Well not me, them. I was...uh, well. Focused on other things, but they're not good at walking because none of them are the Flesh one yet." Jon rambles, already stepping into pace with Tim.

"Alright." Tim nods, apparently resigned to just going with things for the moment, "You know where your home is, right? You're not that drunk?"

"Probably not. Good at finding things." Jon murmurs, pleased with himself.

Tim keeps an eye on Jon's walk, "I don't even know how you got this drunk. You didn't have that much."

Jon hums, "Ah, you'd think so, but I was nervous, and the waitress refilled my drink a lot....I probably drank...numbers...something. Haven't drunk much since Uni."

"I didn't see the Waitress refill your drink."

"It was secret. You weren't paying attention. I wasn't either." 

Tim glances around, "Sure, but, hold on, what was that about Uni?"

"Ah, people are difficult." Jon says, then at length, "Easier if you drink though. Fire is not as good a conversation starter as you'd think. And I was abrasive otherwise. People are- they're weird? Hard to tell when they're genuine, or- or...something else. Easier to play along. Not a good drinker though. Very low tolerance. Got a bit better over time. Not much. Don't like it. Don't like...not being in control. Is that weird? Am I talking to much? I'm annoying you, aren't I?"

"...nope. let's just- Tim breathes out, "Let's get you home."

The walk passes in quiet conversation. Casual back and forth. Tim offering some of his own Uni experiences, and Jon managing not to trip over his own feet. 

Tim leaves you and Jon with finger guns and a "See you for the dream sleepover."

Then you're left to your own devices, Jon heading in and locking the door behind him, and, with some reluctance, going through the motions of pouring a glass of water, though he'd much prefer to collapse in bed.

"Don't forget to set an alarm if you haven't," Nora-Kai says gently. "And if you have the energy, change into something soft and comfortable to sleep in, you'll feel better."

Jon sighs, put upon and overly dramatic, but runs through your instructions, "You're right, of course. It's just...effort."

Nora-Kai emotes tired fondness and understanding. "I know. Thank you for doing it." They wonder about a kiss on the forehead, but don't push their luck. "All set?"

"Yes, unless we've all forgotten about something." Jon says, a hint of wry humour undercutting his tons.

"I wouldn't put it past us," Nora-Kai says dryly. "Sleep well, Jon."

"Yes, I suppose...you too." Jon murmurs, dropping into bed.

\---

As everyone continues to needle and forcifully apply self care to Jon, Imre breaks off and follows Tim, keeping an eye out and making sure he gets home safely.

Tim is significantly less drunk then everyone else, and walks home calmly, eyes carefully searching as he walks. 

Something pulses against your senses, Imre.

Cautiously, Imre turns their attention to that something

Wouldn't you know it? There's a door.

Imre pulls themselves towards it, and, for lack of a better term... Knocks. The door swings open, and you're greeted by a face that is not a face.

You notice that Tim has <strike>k</strike>no<strike>w</strike>ticed the door. If not the not quite individual inside.

"Don't go near it!" Imre borrows a trick from Dusk, forming an image of themselves in Tim's brain, standing in between him and the door, arms outstretched as if to physically block his passage. Their features are humanoid and neutrally concerned, but completely unmemorable, to the point where Tim would have a hard time recalling any features at all if he looked away.

"I'm another of Jon's not-ghosts. Do not go near this door, " they say, paying close attention to both Tim and the door, even if their avatar doesn't look like they are.

"Got it." Tim mutters under his breath, "Don't go near the spooky door."

Against the idea of your ears, a voice grates, "Hello, Imre, isn't it? Aren't you interesting...what are you doing...here?" It's Michael. Voice like empty noise and laugh like a headache.

"Hi," Imre says, blandly, and directed only at Michael. "Just out on a walk around town, you know how it is. Nice door."

"Isn't it...just?" Michael grins, "I am very curious about you. Curiosity is...not my nature, but then, you would Know that, wouldn't you?"

"Me?” Imre asks. “Nah, not my jurisdiction. There's always room for curiosity, though."

"Are you... certain about that. Any...of that? How far removed can you really be from your...centre?" Michael's intonation bounces around the idea of your skull.

Tim is still watching. Listening.

"Do you know?" Imre shoots back. "Nothing is certain, but we can work with what we have."

"I know...lots of things." A pause, contemplative, "Statement of...? Well, you'll figure it out. Or you won't. It will be...amusing, regardless."

"That tends to be how things work, yes," Imre says, drier than some of the conglomerates' namesakes. "Either we figure things out or we won't. I don't suppose you'll offer any hints?"

"No, no...this is much funnier." Michael says, "But since you're around, I'm sure we'll...see each other around."

The door is gone.

"Well.” Imre shrugs. “That was something."

Imre shrugs at Tim, then lets their visual projection dissipate. Tim stares at the spot they’ve vacated, "God I hope this fucking dream thing explains anything."

Imre deigns not to respond

Tim finishes his trip home without incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been drunk before. Is it obvious?
> 
> Once again, thank you Dusk for the editing.
> 
> https://discord.gg/herTChB
> 
> -Mar
> 
> The natural equation of drunkenness and conglomerate is conglomerate making stupid decisions. 
> 
> In our defense, we tried.
> 
> \- Dusk


	19. Notation/Quotation/Estimation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's Notes

Cntnt t ply bnvlnt bss, mplyes blve 

Ntytys impsbl ↓ 1 roof. Othrs lak drctn.

Asmng U sced ur gol, wht thn?

Nt smwhr I C. Dffnt q?

Gttn t tht xtnt, rmve bttrys frm tpe, rn nrml. Rmve bttrys frm tpe whn thy apr.

Plns for  Prentiss

Fire systm ↑dte.

'he's  stll arnd. Nt cncsious.

Lmt  rituals  .  Unknowing  ???? Kp  Jon  awy frm eye?

Unfortunate losses?

\----

First things, is Jon in on it? Whatever it is? Gotta keep him away from an eye... eyes? He's involved, but how much? What does he know?

Unknowing. Probably a ritual. What does that mean? Plural suggests there's more then one.

'Benevolent boss' is bad, because, obviously it implies the opposite. I have to treat Elias like normal, I guess that's easy enough. Otherwise it'll be bad? Not sure why.

Entities? Part of the rituals? 

'Not somewhere I can see' has he got cameras or something? 

<strike> Presumably a phoneca </strike> it's  not  a phonecall.

Find out what Jon knows, or if he doesn't know, warm warn him, I guess. Martin wants to invite him out anyway. Bad day yesterday? Related to this?

Probably <strike> quit</strike>. No, there's more important things I've got to do, first.

Who's 'He'?

\----

Meeting with Jon-

Apparently he has ghosts. Sure.

Something about time travel?

Cannot hold his liquor (might be useful later on)

Gonna have a dream sleepover with some ghosts in Jon's brain. 

Something about clowns. The Unknowing related to clowns? <strike>Jon claims not to</strike> Jon doesn't know what it is yet.

Apparently, the...ghosts think Elias is a bitch, so that's a mark in their favour.

Time is weird. Bizarre thing with Jon's voice. Follow that up.

\----

Ghosts:

<strike> Norakye </strike>Nora-Kai

Bright (The eye...maybe? Eye as one of the entities?)

Mojave (...like the desert?)

Warned-me-about-door-ghost

Electricy-ghost

\----

One of them told me to avoid the door. They talked with...some thing? Couldn't tell who, or what they were saying.

Door seems familiar. Seen it around before? In the Archives? Maybe? 

Seen it when out, too. Didn't think anything of it. More….real? outside the Archives? Inside it's like a bad memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I don't know how I would've gone about actually using proper shorthand, so instead you get Tim's text based approximation. It's mostly a transcript of the conversation between Elias and the Collective, but it offers some insight into Tim's thoughts. 
> 
> Thanks again Dusk for the editing.
> 
> https://discord.gg/herTChB
> 
> -Mar


	20. Post/Pre/Apocalypse or, When is a door not a door?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were made.

The dream room is warm and soft. A window framed with dark blue drapes is now set into the wall next to Imre's spiral painting. Snow seems to drift down outside. On the opposite wall, Sahara's drawing's have been rearranged to accommodate a gleaming blackboard and a bucket of chalk. The fire crackles contently in the hearth next to a mound of beanbags and the Vast's chair. 

Next to Jon's usual chair, there's a plate of biscuits and a mug of tea. There's also a very helpful bottle of aspirin. Just in case.

Intirem sits curled up on their usual couch, looking quietly miserable.

They wave their hand idly at Jon as they pull him into the dream, and then pull in the others. No door this time.

Jon examines the aspirin, "I'm not sure dream drugs will do much, but I suppose we'll see. Later."

Intirem sighs. "I tried." With that, they pull one of the blankets around themselves and curl more tightly into the couch cushions. The lights of their eyes are almost completely hidden under their hood.

"Okay, so do we- we need to discuss-" Jon waves a hand, the motion slightly clumsy, "-A lot, because I would like to know what we're going to be talking about with Tim, before the talk with Tim."

".... others will explain. Stuff."

"I - ugh." Bright mutters, burying their face in one wing. Their eyes blink slowly, out of sync. "This is going to be difficult. People do this for fun? Nevermind, doesn't matter. Tim. He seems to know a lot already."

"He...overheard your meeting?" Jon prompts.

Jinheulg sits, half-submerged in their bright purple beanbag chair, cradling some chamomile tea. They look like a large, sad mop. Their voice comes through, muffled through hair. "Yes. This will be difficult. Our talk with... Elias Bouchard. Was educational. And concerning. Also need to talk about rituals. As well."

"Mmm... Rituals. Yeah. Those are bad." Sahara is lying face up on one of the beanbag chairs.

"Right," mumbles Avi, notably face down on the floor. "It's. Tim's gotta know about the clowns."

"There's a clown ritual?" Jon asks. A touch of, not quite confusion, but close suffuses the room.

"Uhhhhg,” Avi groans. “The Stranger? Is clowns as well. Clowns and, uh, mannequ- mn- that."

Sahara points at the ceiling. "Circus, but evil and bad."

Jon nods, slightly tired, "Okay, and a ritual does...what?"

They shrug, not moving from the beanbag. "Ends the world. I think."

A ruffle of feathers from Bright. "Ends the world, remakes the world. Same thing."

"...Doorway,” Sahara mutters. “To the... fear dimension."

"Brings the Fears. To us. In…” Soojin gestures vaguely at the air around them. “Obvious way."

Jay appears in the room in a soft flash of green and yellow electricity, their body flickers in and out slightly, slight sparkles generating from them. They're floating around the room and seem to be staring at essentially nothing in the wall. "What? What. Oh clowns yeah. Clowns bad. Real bad." They're speaking fast but seem only half aware of what they're saying. "Dumbass theatre clowns"

"They hope it works, anyways," Intirem mumbles into a pillow.

"Not as simple as the end of the world." T.A. offers, "It's like, cementing the power as a sort of lynchpin- uh, the eye of the needle of reality, and you have to...thread through that?"

"More than just... clowns. Everybody has a ritual…” Sahara shrugs again. “Hurray..."

"And then,” says Intirem, pulling themselves up into a vaguely upright position and making their hood go dark and ominous, “One ritual to rule them all. One... ritual to bind. Them."

Avi snorts. "Hahaaaaaaa."

"Oh. Excellent." Jon rubs at his face, "I mean, so the ritual succeeds and the world is just...clowns or- or whatever fear?"

"This isn't... King of Rings.” Sahara pauses. Thinks. “Wait, no. That's not what it... was called."

Bright barks a laugh. "King of the Rings!" They sigh. "The Unknowing is a little worse than just clowns, but yeah. That's the idea."

"Orb? Orb ofth... th?” Avi scowls. “Fuck it. Yeah, Jon, it hhhgfhgmakes it all clowns."

Jinheulg adds on, nodding their head. "Even if the ritual fails. There will be... many deaths. So we have to be. Prepared."

Intirem nods as well. "... It'll fail. Boom."

"What acts as the impetus- uh, what allows a ritual to happen? What are the rules?" Jon rubs his hands together, then taps his fingers on the armrest.

"Uhhhhh,” Sahara trails off. “None. Play it by... ear."

"It's pretty much a free-for-all," says Bright.

"'S gotta be scary,” Avi adds. “A lot of fear...."

T.A. blinks, slowly, like a cat, "Yes, they kind of just...make it up?"

"Rules?" Jay perks up for a second, still seeming unfocused. "You see, no one has any fucking clue what they're doing. They're all clowns. All of them. Yes." They seem way too satisfied at their answer, nodding strongly until they seem just dizzy.

"Why- why aren't there constantly rituals just- just happening? I mean, fail one, start another?" Jon's expression turns pensive.

"No, no... just the one,” Sahara says. “Are clowns. Lotta. Lotta power... gotta. fill up the fear battery."

Bright’s head slowly tilts to one side, and they say, "Some are manne...mmnn...mannequins."

Jon nods, slow and carefully, "How long....does it take to prepare?"

Bright waves a wing vaguely. "Long time. Centuries."

Sahara gestures in Bright’s direction. "Depends... centuries, for some? ... others, take only decades."

"Okay, so some attempts have- have already happened, then? And what...they just failed?" Jon frowns, "Their uh, the fears messed up or- or, there can be, there's a human element, right?"

"Yeah. They do that." Sahara pauses. "Guys... did we say anything about avatars? that's... pretty. important."

Intirem slumps back into their couch cushions. "... also us."

"Ahaha fuck!" Avi swears. "Yeah! Avatars!"

Jinheulg freezes for a moment, and then rubs under their eye. "Ah. We forgot. To tell him about avatars."

Jay flickers at that, their color switching to orange and then to blue, like a very slowly loading tab on an internet browser they turn to stare at Sahara. "Oh. Oh that's. A biggie. Oh man uh....yeah we might kinda need to eeeeexplaiin that....?" They trail off at the end, their LED eye turning into a spinning loading wheel.

"Hoooooooow did we miss that,” mutters Avi. “Okay. Hokay. Jon, strap in this is a wild ride." They actually roll over to lie on their side.

Bright sighs again. "This is a mess."

Sahara grimaces. "People... so attached, to a fear, that they... become? A part of it? Like, uh. Like El*as. And the Eye."

"They get, uh, powers 'n shit," Avi adds. 

"I'm glad my education about the fear entities that can perform rituals to alter the world is so full of holes." Jon might be laying on the sarcasm a little thick, or maybe he's just still very drunk.

Sahara grins slightly manically at the ceiling. "Kind of like us... but not brain-ghosts. I can still set fires... though. We Try Our Best, There Is So Much Mister Simithan."

"Yeah! Yeah,” Avi says. “So. Avatars can eat fear too? And if they do they get more powers. And maybe stop being as human but JUST A LITTLE BIT OKAY."

"You're already better educated then the first time round, so..." T.A. trails off.

"Yeah, like us, but people. But not people? Not anymore? It's complicated," Bright says. 

Intirem slumps on the couch again. ".... Some were still people. Like. Eye guy."

"They have to die? I think? To get more power. Right?" Jay flickers slightly. 

"Oh. OH. Uh, right." Bright glances at Jon.

Intirem snorts. "Yeah they do. Usually."

"I see. Then, they work with a fear? Feed on it, or-?" Jon frowns, fingers restless.

Intirem nods. "They both serve it and are empowered by it. So..." they trail off.

"As a very powerful lesbian once said,” Sahara says, “Feed your god before it feeds on you."

"I thought one of the powers was death, why do they all need to...die, then?" Jon stands, paces.

Intirem shakes their head. "Look, as someone associated with said power I'd love to answer that. Unfortunately, I can't." They sound almost put out.

"That's a good question." Jinheulg doesn't answer. They genuinely do not know.

"Can't fit that much fear energy into a meatsuit," guesses Sahara.

"Probably ...symbolic, of the loss of humanity." T.A. suggests.

Bright shrugs. "To show commitment?"

"Also rebirth, maybe?" Intirem hums thoughtfully. 

"Sexy," Sahara adds. 

"Less ties to humanity...? Yeahh what T.A. said." Jay trails off again, cord-like arms raising in sort of a shrug motion.

"Never underestimate the power of symbolism."

"Avatars, they... do the ritual,” says Sahara. “All the stuff... with them."

Jon gestures at the blackboard, "May I?"

"Sahaaaraaa...your blackboard....wait it's yours, right?"

Sahara doesn’t even glance over. "Go... wild. Go crazy." A hand flopped vaguely approvingly.

Jon starts taking notes on the blackboard, "So, the rituals fail, right? Or- well they must, I assume a success would be... noticeable. Why do they fail- how many rituals have been attempted?"

Sahara shrugs. "Dunno. A lot. Since the start, probably."

"Didn't they start with -" Bright pauses, blinks. "What's his name. Smirke?"

Jon makes a noise of acknowledgement in the back of his throat, writes down 'A lot'.

"Oh, yeah…” says Sahara. “Architect man."

Jinheulg nods. "Smirke wanted balance between fears. The others... disagreed. Now it's a competition. See who can get it right, first. Before... extinction, yes?"

"Extinction, with the capital letter?" 

"Yes, Sahara. Extinction."

"Before Extinction?" Jon pauses, "I don't...follow."

Bright clacks their beak. "Oh, did we explain the Extinction?"

"Mmm... Yeah,” Sahara says. “15th fear. Not quite... mani-- manafe-- exist, yet."

"...alright." Jon sighs. "Any other fears I should know about?"

"Keep you.... Posted,” murmurs Sahara. “Don't sweat."

"Change! Lots of it. Changes and not for the better." Jay lets out a bit of a tired, nervous sigh, full body flicking. "They take soooo long. To manifest. Yeah, wasn't the Flesh the last one before? How long ago was that? Time weird. Can't quite keep track."

"Time weird." Sahara echoes, on reflex.

"Industrial revolution," Soojin says. An answer.

"Time weird." Bright agrees.

"Wonderful. Are these rituals an immediate threat? Or- I assume they're going to come up eventually, because that would just be how it works, I suppose. And the Extinction, did that manifest before you came back?" Jon sighs, "It's- there's so much to watch out for, isn't there?"

"Sooooo much,” Sahara grumbles. “'S why we didn't want to get through it all so quick..."

"Gotta keep an Eye out." Bright mumbles.

"Yes, there are many dangers." Jinheulg smiles. "But. There are many of us. We will keep you safe."

Jon laughs, at that, Bright, sort of quietly.

"Mmm... yeah. That.” Sahara thinks for a moment. “Unknowing is... a ritual. For clowns. Strangers."

Intirem glances up. "You have friends. Allies. Not just us, but we're there too."

"Of- yes, of course. I- yes. That's- hmm." Jon trails off.

"Oh... speaking of friends,” Sahara starts. “We, uh. Uh."

Intirem buries their face back into their pillow and refuses to look at anyone. "I'm not sorry."

"Oh god, what?" Jon breaks off from his contemplation.

Jay shifts uncomfortably. "Thiiiis is gonna be hard to explain, huh?"

Intirem sits up and crosses their arms. "No, it's not."

"Then go for it, Intirem," Bright says, staring. 

"It's going to be... awk-ward!" giggles and snickers from Sahara's end of the room.

Intirem takes a deep breath, and then says: "I've talked to Georgie- yes, that Georgie- and she wants to see you."

Jon blinks, "Oh, is that all?"

"She's also aware that you have-" they gesture around- "us tied to you. We talked."

"Right, well I would imagine, if you spoke to her, and she wanted to speak to me. Seems a fair assumption- why did you speak to her?" Jon asks.

"A few reasons. First, she has an amazing cat. Secondly, she's had... experiences of her own, and has proved a good ally in the past/future. Third... It's Georgie. She's awesome. I like her."

"Experiences?"

"Particularly with ...my fear, yes."

Jon’s eyes widen, "I...see." A pause, "Before or after I- no, had to be before, I suppose."

A muffled aside from Sahara’s beanbag. "You. You sure do, bud."

Intirem snickers, and then says: "Anything past that is her story to tell, unfortunately. You'll have to ask her tomorrow night."

At this, Jinheulg lifts their head with excitement. "Slumber party."

"Yes- I- I will, ask her, I mean." Jon nods.

Sahara sits up, ramrod-straight. "Cinnamon." Jon makes a confused noise. "Our pet rock, who, unfortunately, does not exist yet."

"She is employed, though," muses Intirem. 

Sahara grins. "She's a valued member of the Institute."

"Cinnamon!!" yells Avi. 

"I can't believe he would employ her but not us. Wow. Wow just. Wow." Jay crosses their arms in mock annoyance, laughing a little.

"Yeah, just ask Elias!" Bright considers it for a moment. "On the other hand, don't. Don't do that."

"I know, right?” Sahara smirks. “What a bastard."

"Speaking of. Elias Bouchard." Jinheulg puts their mug down. "Let's discuss."

"What did you learn?" Jon prompts, eyes searching.

"He's definitely just as evil and manipulative as previously expected.” Sahara grimaces. “He said he, uh. Was going to do a new fire system. For worms." 

Jon nods.

Jinheulg picks up the thread. "First. Elias Bouchard stated. As long as we do not harm the Archives and its hires. He will not cause any more harm. We've already decided to not hurt. To keep neutrality. However, Elias Bouchard is a snake. He is willing to. Rid. Of a few pawns. If troublesome. We know this."

"Pawns?" There's a narrowing to Jon's eyes

"We want to be clear. Honest. Elias Bouchard is. A difficult subject." Jinheulg hums. "Would you rather explain... Us and the Fears. To your assistants? They will need to know soon. We are already. In danger."

"He's so much. Be simpler to explain, bitch," Sahara mutters. 

Jinheulg bursts into a fit of giggles. "Yes. Elias Bouchard. A bitch."

"... Bitchard," says Sahara, smirking. 

"I can bring Sasha and Martin up to- hold on, couldn't we just also bring them into the dream tomorrow?" Jon offers.

"Okay, sure. Yeah."

Soojin nods. "That would be. Smart. Yes, Jonathan Sims. We will do that.

"What did Tim say? Dream... sleepover?" Jon asks.

"Yes!" Jinheulg squeaks. "We will. Sleepover. Slumber party. Lots of Games."

"Party!" Bright exclaims.

"Finally,” says Sahara, “my time has come for a game of truth or dare."

"Should we play fear charades again?" Nora-Kai muses from where they have disappeared into the depths of their chair

"We already did that, though," Sahara points out. 

Jay flickers into red for a moment, startled, before quickly switching back to green, a bad attempt at seeming composed, foiled by the fact they're sparkling much more than usual. "Oh yes. Yeah that, big friend party. That's fun! Wait WAIT! We wanted to do truth or dare too right? A whiiile back...?" They trail off, again confused by how long ago that was.

Intirem grins. "Time weird."

"Time weird."

Jay perks up. "Yeah! That! Time weird!"

Bright laughs. "Time weird!"

Sahara seems to consider something for a moment, and then stands and holds up a finger. "One sec, guys. Gotta check something. B-R-B." They slip out the door, waving a hand behind them. 

* * *

Sahara bounces out of the dream for just a second, to check on Eggnoj. 

"Hey? Hey? You up?"

A groan emanates, "-This is...irritating. Hello.-"

"Oh, sorry. I can like, leave, then. Wondering if it'd be okay to mention you to Regular Jon."

"-Do as you wish. I believe he- hmm. You'll see-" a touch of amusement.

"Okay? Okay? Thanks? See you later, Eggnoj. I love you." Sahara, unnerved, flashes an 'I love you' sign as they head back to the dream.

* * *

"-mmm, love you.-" giggling around the walls

"<strike>Time weird</strike>" Jon adds. Then, "Okay, why does that happen?"

"No idea!" Nora-Kai chirps. "Can I listen to your vocal chords while you do it, see if it's physical or not?"

"I, yes, alright." Jon agrees.

Nora-Kai fades out of their chair to put their sheet next to Jon's throat. "If this doesn't work, I might ask to try this again in the morning with your physical body, okay? Say it again?"

Jon carefully enunciates, "<strike>Time Weird</strike>." The oddity about Jon's voice seems subvocal, layered over the words and obscuring them, a whine of vibrating inflection. Static and screeching reels.

"This is just to humor me but - could you try saying it backwards, then just the word time, then just the word weird?"

"This is. Hm." Jinheulg turns to the others and whispers. ("Sahara. Should we. Tell him?")

"Backwards in the order sense?” Jon asks. “Or do you mean I should try to make the...syllables backwards?"

Sahara props open the door again with a touched look on their face. "Okay. I'm back. I got the all-clear to do... whatever. He did laugh and say that he loved me with his words, so he might have been drunk."

If Nora-Kai had eyebrows, they would rise. As is, she just says, "Backwards in the order sense. But if you could also try and make the syllables backwards, that would be amazing."

Nora-Kai turns to Sahara, at first very surprised and then lightly coloring pink. "Oh that's nice," she says.

"I know, right? I could have sworn he didn't like us. I love him. So helpful and great."

Jay laughs, crackling a little, the sound intercut by a soft beep at the end. "Ohhh we're all drunk huh? Wow I love him too...." they trail off again.

Jon makes a valiant effort at saying the syllables backwards, but it's just empty noise, "Weird time. Time. Weird."

There are no vocal anomalies.

"Sorry, who's this?" He adds, distraction running out.

Nora-Kai bobs their head and shoulders. "Thank you Jon!! I really appreciate your help." They send the sensation of a beaming smile before bonding again with the chair.

Sahara snorts. "Good attempt. I'm so proud. We're talking about Eggnoj, who. Exists?"

"...Eggnoj?" Jon raises an eyebrow.

"He said we could call him whatever we wanted. He knew the risks." Sahara notes.

"Yes, I suppose that's...fair,” Jon says, “but you avoided the question. Who is he?"

They add, "Like, Jon backwards, except that Noj sounds like nog, as in eggnog, and thus. There he is." 

"Why- Why Jon backwards?" Jon's frown deepens.

"He's like, you? But a different one. Another timeline. He's just kind of hanging out." Sahara replies.

"...Alright." Jon's voice turns slightly strangled, "Of course. And this has been-

_ -Interesting assumption. Not incorrect.-_

-a thing for how long?"

"Like two days?" Nora-Kai guesses. Then, in a whisper, (Well correct yes okay?)

"Uh, since you, like, did that weird question? Compel! That's the one. He is... doing his best." Sahara responds.

"I-

_ -yes, my best. You are doing your best. Do well. Believe in you-_

-see." Jon says, at length.

"You, like, sure, dude?” Sahara asks skeptically. “I know what I'm like, and what I'm like is verbally incomprehensible."

Jon shrugs, "Seems as sensible as-

_ -hello, you want to talk? You have questions? I like- answering is preferable to consuming. Well no. That's a lie. But I recall preferring it. Memories are everything- _

-anything else that has happened."

Sahara shrugs, "Ait."

They whisper - (are our memories, like, fucked up? you remember an entire timeline that we don't, apparently)

Regular frequency again. "Fair enough, man."

"I suppose we never explained,” Soojin says. “You do have memories or impulses of the future. And. We theorize. You might not be the only one... Experiencing this. Because Time is Weird."

"Time weird." Reflex on Sahara’s part.

"Honestly, as far as things go,” Jon says, “and considering the typical tropes-

_ -You don't remember? You mentioned. Didn't believe you. Still don't. You were not this before. Perhaps there is an element of trauma to choosing not to recall. I don't know if you persisted after me-_

-I should've considered the possibility, and I'll be glad it's not just some, inevitable..." Jon let's the words hang, frowning.

Sahara comments in a Whisper. ("It's weird, right? Like, you'd think that Us, of all people, living ball of knowledge, would remember, but, as far as I'm aware, we don't. Oh, true, true. I'll go digging later on, then. I guess. Brains are garbage.")

"We gone off track." Jinheulg struggles to shift off of their seat, to stand up. They slowly fall to the side. Good enough. "We... need to talk about. How we and the Avatars feed. This includes Elias Bouchard and the Eye."

"Yes, alright. What about-

_ -Please tell me what you find. I would like to know what happened beyond me.-_

-about..." Jon pauses, sighs, continues, "What about Elias, exactly?"

Sahara Whispers, completely ignoring Jon, ("Gotchu, bro. I'm as curious as you are. Well, maybe not _ as _curious, but-- point still stands. I'll keep you updated.")

A pause, then - ("Love you, Eggnoj. Keep a look out.")

_ -I am good at that-_

Jon doesn't say anything, but the underlying voice reverberates regardless, touched with self satisfaction.

Jinheulg explains, "We, as the Conglomerate, do not need to feed. Though it gives us power and influence. On the other hand, Avatars must feed upon people's fear. Trauma. To sustain themselves. Or their Patrons will feed on them." Jinheulg frowns. "The Archives... Elias Bouchard... I suppose you can connect. The dots."

"Right." Jon dips his head, "I don't suppose it's as simple as- no, no I suppose it wouldn't be."

Jinheulg lifts themself and walks towards the blackboard. They do not look Jon in the eye. "I made. A rash decision. To eat upon the masses. I will do my best to... Not do that. I apologize, Jonathan Sims. I know power is not a good excuse. To cause pain."

"Don't do it again doesn't seem quite enough of a response." Jon tries, almost joking, "Just- Do you need power for what's coming?"

Sahara says, sheepishly, "I'm kind of banking on it? Having power, I mean. Still doesn't excuse those crimes I did. Sorry..."

"Sahara's right,” Intirem sighs, “we're probably going to need it, unfortunately."

"I'm not suuure it is a great idea I get power considering well,” Jay says, “well considering what I'm supposed to be. But we miiight have to do that anyways. There's too much happening to just...sit and wait..."

Jinheulg hesitates. And nods. "We cannot make promises."

Jon breathes out, rubs at his forehead, "That's- I suppose your choices are your own. Just, try to mitigate it? I suppose?"

Intirem nods. "Any harm we do will be a minimal as we can make it."

Sahara looks at them. "I had better not see you doing straight-up murders, Intirem. Have some class."

"... I'm not even sure I should dignify that with a response. I do have more class than that, thank you, aesthetic aside."

"If murders do happen, please tell me?" Jon requests, "I'd hate to find out from...other sources."

"Of course," Intirem says with a slight smile. 

"Bye, guys. I'm going dumpster diving." Sahara says as they walk over to the door.

"Good luck, Sahara!"

"Farewell, Sahara," says Jinheulg. "Be careful."

Jay makes a sound that's vaguely reminiscent of a windows error. "Uh...you do you, bud...? Goood luck?"

"Wait, what's happening?" Jon asks.

"Dumpster diving," Jinhuelg says. 

There is a call of "For memories! Inside the brain!" from outside the door.

"We had an idea," Nora-Kai says to try and help.

"An idea?" Jon asks, already weary.

Intirem stands and begins to pace before saying, "We should, theoretically, be able to Know what happened in the last timeline. As it stands, however, we don't."

Jon squints at them. "Wait, last timeline? How many timelines are there?"

They pause for a minute. "That's a good question."

"We do not know. We will leave this for Sahara. To find out." Jinheulg picks up a piece of chalk. With a shaky line, they draw a square.

Cautiously, Jon asks, "How many do you think there are?"

"At least enough to make a collection of information and knowledge accidentally sentient?"

With that, Intirem stops near the door and holds up a finger. "I'll be right back."

Jinheulg hums in response. "Have fun." They draw glasses. Two dots. A frown.

"Oh huh, alright" Jay seems just tired, they space out a little, floating in place and slowly shifting colors from bright green to a mild orange and back to green again. Idling.

T.A. settles down so some of his `eyes` are on the door, and the rest on everyone staying in the dream, but especially Jon.

Jinheulg finishes their drawing of square Jon. They pause. "Should we. Create a barrier. Of sorts."

"Can we do that?" T.A. asks, "It would probably be wise."

"How would we even go about that?” Jay asks. “Are any of our uh...specialties even related to barriers?"

Avi offers, "Us Buried could try?"

"Dried mud. Dirt. Do not know if it is... Substantial. For protection." Jinheulg looks at Avi. "But... Bonds, yes?

"Yeah. Let's try it." Avi responds.

"Maybe! Maybe. Tight bonds can sometimes resist the worst changes. Why not?" Jay says.

Avi sits up on the floor and reaches. `It's like an increase in pressure, a strange quality to the light for a moment as the walls of the room seem to close in without moving at all. An immobilizing presence, yes, but imbued with security.`

` It goes both ways, basically. The earth has you, and it will not let you go. But nothing else will come close. Nothing but the pressure. `

That's the idea, at least- what they reach for. They don't want to hurt anyone here by accident.

They concentrate and-

The pressure increases, your external senses are deadened. You're not as safe as you could be, but you're secluded and hopefully, protected.

Okay. Sahara has bothered Seraphina enough for a new tether. This one is stronger, hopefully.

The dream, the crafted room represents a created space within the shared consciousness, the simplest way to go beyond, would be to step up to the door, and see where it leads.

Sahara walks towards the door. Takes a deep breath. Clears their mind, as much as they can, and open it.

Beyond is unconscious. A fragmented and void painted place. All the image of a broken mosaic. Intirem's created exterior beyond the windows does not extend here. There's no floor.

Sahara falls. And falls. Not for too long, though, that's not their thing. Anyways, they've got a task to do.

Sahara closes the idea of eyes, and tries to Know what happened. Tries to draw the memories close to them, beyond what's comfortable and Known.

Unfurling around you are reams and reels of information, half recalled images. Like film negatives, but torn open and bleeding, void into void. Beyond, and immense and immeasurable, a darkened place touched by such deep void the shadows of its own shape make colours to the eye. 

The mind playing tricks on itself. Moving downwards is no different from moving upwards or forwards. Movement is irrelevant. This is not a space. Not a location. It's an idea.

Water laps at you, invisible, but the sensation of soft waves passes across you constantly. 

Your tether goes elsewhere, back to Seraphina, but even beyond that, there's another tether here. Familiar.

All things are.

A stop. A weight in the centre of your world. Squeezed between the frame and shape of what could very well be called a door.

Things are always familiar. Sahara knows.They are of fire, and freedom, but they are, at their core, a creature of knowledge. Horrible, terrible knowledge. Wonderful, euphoric knowledge. It was always going to end up here. 

It's familiar, after all. They always needed to Know. To comfort. To understand. Not a choice at all, really. 

Sahara opens the door.

Hearing Sahara's vague warning, Imre pulls themselves from Elsewhere in the city and darts after them, barely pausing to tether themselves to the collective's mutual brainspace. They may not be able to change what happens, if anything happens - But at the very least, Sahara won't be alone.

Imre settles behind the idea of Sahara's presence, and watches.

Sahara, the door is `open. Voice/Void/Veins call and crawl in the space between time. Turning shards of the same image, made smaller, made more, made infinite, run beyond the edges of thinner strands and nothing. At the centre is a choice and a door and a decision, and everything runs backwards. Plans change, and sapience once gained is a reluctant loss.`

`Hands on doors on selves. Self. Identity made manifest, to then lose that? Lose those possibilities? Impossibilities? Incomprehensible. Decision denied, derided, reviled. Revoked. Cut into its centre and run backwards until its own removal.`

`Need more than just a door man/woman. Need more than just a string puller. Need a way back, and what better way than memories. There are so very many. So very many. Tie them in a package, no way to pick and choose, it's beyond those eyes by then, beyond and beyond. All there is is knowledge. All there is, is a billion and infinity. Memories on memories. None of them yours.`

`The package goes back. Inert. Absent. Decisions are made. Poorly, pouring. Too much information, an ocean in a cup, but there are attempts, manners and reasons and almost of wrangling the mass of infinity and Knowing into something that can be touched and understood.`

`All futile. Dying, or drying or choking on nothing by the time the worst of it comes. [Statement of Naomi Hearne~]`

`That does the trick/ticket/turn-about. Avoid into void into something else.`

`Infinity beyond your reach and impossible and loud, even the vast would drown here. Information is not their forte.`

`Memory and memory and nothing so much as knowing the every instant of terror. A calamity made numerous/neurons/negative and bright. A point of star light so loud it turns everything in on itself.`

`To know is to Know and it is too much. You are-`

* * *

Intirem steps out of the dream and into Eggnoj's headspace. "We wanted to warn you," they begin, "Sahara's found something. Whatever it is, it's big, and it might get a bit rough in here."

They hesitate.

"Do you want me to stay here?"

"-I look forwards to it-" a pause, "-Yes, please stay.-"

"Alright." Intirem settles themselves on a non-existent floor, and pulls out a pack of cards.

Nora-Kai pops in as well. "Buddy system."

Intirem nods and makes room next to themselves for Nora-Kai.

"-This will be interesting-" there's a laugh, maybe malicious, maybe just strained.

"Interesting is better than not-interesting, at least." They hold out the cards to Nora and Eggnoj. "Game while we wait?"

"I love card games!" Nora-Kai says. "What are we playing? Eggnoj, can you play without hands?"

"-A game sounds wonderful.-" there's a twist of space, and suddenly hands, decorated by the shape of interlocking eyes, "-taken care of.-"

"I was thinking rummy?"

Nora-Kai laughs. "Love rummy, love the hands. I'm assuming you're the dealer, Intirem?"

Intirem grins, sharp and bright. "Of course."

"...I call counterclockwise so I go next." And so the game goes.

* * *

_ confused. Thinking is- have you ever really had to think before?_

_ Sahara _

‘s pretty weird, huh.

maybe? thinking is. an experience.

_ Most things are. _

_ Sahara _

imre? imre? they were there, right? watching. they like to watch. imre?

_ They were. Are. Will be _

_ Imre _

Imre is here.

When/where are we?

_ Sahara _

back at the start. time is getting weird

_ Imre _

Time is/has/will always be weird, what's new?

_ Time is always changing _

_ Sahara _

sure is, babe

_ The world is always ending. _

_ Sahara _

fun

hey, imre, you got a favorite color?

_ Imre _

Ultraviolet.

_ Sahara _

eggnoj made the same goddamn joke imre

_ Imre _

I'm aware

But no. Blue.

_ Sahara _

Not Valid. ok jk

blue is nice :)

_ A thought. A blade through a throat you can feel but not touch and something you forgot to account for. _

•You don't even have time to think before the knife is sunk within the space of your throat. Words are a weapon and you just lost yours. You choke. You bleed. You-•

_ Sahara _

oh, shit!

what are we forgetting. what did we forget

i want to know

_ Do you? _

_ Sahara _

i dont know do i? i'm missing so much already

_ Imre _

[Imre stretches out their awareness, and their presence. Who/what is around us? What can we feel/see/perceive?]

_ Sahara _

guess who got a sick new patron

_ You can't forget what you never recalled. _

_ Beyond you is °•\•°\°•\•° _

_ Beyond you is, }{, _

_ Beyond you is  )(  _

_ Beyond you is . _

_ Beyond you is nothing _

_ Imre _

Fuck.

_ Sahara _

yeah okay that tracks

we are just chilling then

_ Imre _

Can we go... backwards?

_ Sahara _

we've got a penchant for going Back. let's see

do i still feel the tether? if i do, can i follow it?

either of them

_ Back is nothing/infinity/information _

_ Sahara _

preferably not seraphinas

_ The tether is there, but impossible to follow _

_ Sahara _

oh rip

hnng i want to Know tho

i want to so bad

_ Imre _

Imre shouts/projects along the tether, a wordless pulse

_ Sahara _

imre can you grab my metaphorical feet if i get to deep

_ Imre _

Oh gods, what are you doing now

_ Sahara _

im fuckin knowing man

_ Imre _

Of course you are

_ Sahara _

i want to attach myself. a bond, maybe?

to imre. if that's okay

_ Imre _

Of course

_ Sahara _

thanks :)

_ You can brush and entangle each other, create and anchor within this place of too much information. _

_ Sahara _

im thinkin abt how i love my friends, and stuff

_ Noted _

_ Sahara _

i want to Look for something. anything. see if i can single something out

_ Particulars? _

_ Sahara _

before our Sentience. the timelines. eggnoj's, maybe

some time-weird exposition would be nice

going to try and file something in the Archive

_ Imre _

I'm re-aligning myself to this... nowhere, trying to hang on to Sahara's sense of self and my own

_ The touch of things made to unmake/reshape/distort renders changes in the shape of the pattern of the way of things. It was a desperate plan. The only plan._

_ Worth a deal with the devil. Worth any consequences. _

_ Time is not flexible, and the weight of things beyond the presence/present of mind push through the breathing wholes of perceived reality, up against the flow of time._

_ Something had to give. _

_ First. Information. Inert. Too much and the mind, weak and nothing and human, cannot hold it. Not without damage. Things broke, and time with it, but an attempt was made. _

_ Running recursive, repetition._

_ Again, and here, at the point of first power, the self splintered, already under strain. Easier. Easier. Easier._

_ Enough information is basically a person. A person is only memories, and you are at your heart, memories. Sapience came easily. _

_ Sahara _

ok rad i want to step out of it

going back to imre thinking about the collective jon you know the works

_You feel a pulse, and shove against the barrier, like a wave of water slamming into a wall._

* * *

Jinheulg flinches and holds on tighter. They tense along with Avi. The barrier is shaking apart, and you feel a headache, not yours. In a last ditch effort, Jinheulg attempts to keep us Buried, to keep us safe. They push themself and-

`It holds steadfast, and stronger still. Packed in the way of earth. Contained. Certain.`

Jinheulg laughs a bit, their voice strained, happy. "Avi and I. Will keep Us safe. We. Will Be okay."

Jay feels foreboding, change, a type of change that sits awfully right with them. Something strange is going on. They snap out of their confusion. "H..hey Jon, are you ok?" They flicker nervously to Jinheulg, acknowledging their efforts with a nervous wiry thumbs up.

"Uh, no, not even remotely." Jon admits, hysteria touching his voice.

Jay inches closer, not too close. They feel the strain from Jinheulg, the wrong something, something wrong. Bad. They're not the best at pretending but it will do. "It's fine. We'll be fine. The Buried are holding right now, right? it should be fine" They say, static, a distant feeling to their voice, like a low quality video, laced with their own discharge of anxieties, an electrifying energy to it.

They feel something change. Something bad. They're hoping that, like the earth in the physical world, this barrier will be unmoving, stand all matter of change. All matter of catastrophe.

The barrier starts to crumble, give. A weight against the whole of it.

"I- I'm sorry,” Jinhuelg mutters. “Please work. _ Please _-"

The barrier crumbles, water, invisible but ever present seeps in through the door, the windows. At the same instant, a hole furrows into the wall, a corridor beyond. A way out.

"Get out! Get," Jinhuelg shouts, their voice muddled and shaky. "Run!"

* * *

At one point, Intirem pauses. "So how screwed are we?" they ask.

"-Not so much as you are thinking-" almost humour.

Intirem shrugs. "Fair, I suppose." They keep playing, laying down another set of cards, and wait for whatever's going to happen to happen.

"-They just need to step back, and I will cover any leaks. I'm good at that.-" eyes turned elsewhere.

"Cover any leaks?" Nora-Kai repeats. "Leaks from the memories? From Sahara and Imre? Where would the leaks go? How did you get good at that? Are you okay?"

Intirem looks pensive. "Step back from where?"

"-From the threshold.-" a hum, "-I have had practice. Mistakes you only make once.-"

Nora-Kai worries. "The threshold of what? How did you get there? How do you practice if you only make a mistake once? Have you been through multiple timelines?"

"-Threshold of a door. The first time, the body wasn't built to handle the Archive. So things were made distinct. I was caught upon the edges later, cast here. But I recall the first attempt. Practice, for example, with prior days. This is just a repeat of the same mistake Elias would force upon a self.-"

"Hmm. One more reason to drop the body in acid," murmurs Nora-Kai.

"-Elias'? I would assume.-"

If they had eyebrows, Intirem would be raising one of them. "Who else?"

"-Ah, the body I referred to was Jon's. I believe we have mutually misunderstood each other.-"

Nora-Kai tilts their head. "No, I know. The apocalypse reading was too much for your body. It opened the Knowledge Ocean, sent you to where Sahara and Imre are, how you learned about covering leaks. We were thinking about murdering Elias - and that means getting rid of Jonah's body. Potentially with acid."

Intirem nods. "Definitely with acid. Maybe with fire, too."

"-Oh, that is a fair decision-"

Nora-Kai nods sagely, and wishes their head didn't hurt. "Is... can we go after them? Find them?"

"-If you leave here, you will be beneath the full force of it. I can protect you, but not beyond here. Not without...breaking things-"

Intirem seems to consider this, and then nods once. Nora-Kai lays their cards down carefully, then flops on their back dramatically. "Ughhhhhhh. I don't like feeling helpless. I just want them back."

"-They'll come back.-"

"Hmmm. Hey Eggnoj- if we shroud ourselves in something like-" Intirem sends the feeling on Mojave's loneliness shroud, the weight of not knowing or understanding, the desire to block everything out, to find everything strange and to be fine with that- "could we maybe go out successfully?"

"Gonna be real with you Intirem, I am too curious to be able to go with you if you try that," says Nora-Kai. 

"It'd be difficult I think, but- as a backup, maybe, if they don't come back. Everything ends, sure, but I'm not ready for this to end yet."

"Me neither," Nora-Kai murmurs. But that was too sincere so she deflects with, "It's nowhere close to January 13th yet."

Intirem laughs, wraps Nora-Kai in the feeling of a mental hug, and then grabs the deck of cards. "Another round while we wait?"

"-As it is, in the constraints of everything, there is nothing that will protect you from that, beyond a few safe coves.-"

Intirem pauses, their hand just starting to draw out one of the cards. "And is here one of those coves?"

"-It was created to be-"

Nora-Kai pauses, frowns. "Can we bring Jon and the others here then?"

"Are they protected in any way?" asks Intirem. Their eyes have narrowed, and a frown pulls at the bottom of their mask. 

"-It-" eyes widen, sudden panic "-Yes, I can- I will- we need to make a way. Will you help?-"

Intirem’s response is immediate. "Any way we can." They stand, turn to Nora-Kai. The cards drop from their hands, scattering over the floor of the mindscape.

Nora-Kai is immediately ready to go. "Tell us what's needed."

The shape of something like a tunnel unfurls, eyes closing around you, you can see the wall of the room of the dream, and the voice of this place insists, "-Quickly-"

Nora-Kai goes, and Intirem extends their sense of the dream out, pulling it through the tunnel and bringing them just that much closer. It helps some. Intirem takes a deep breath, pulls themselves together, and then sprints after Nora-Kai.

The barrier crumbles, water, invisible but ever present seeps in through the door, the windows. At the same instant, a hole furrows into the wall, a corridor beyond. A way out.

"Get out! Get," Jinhuelg shouts, their voice muddled and shaky. "Run!"

Nora-Kai appears through the tunnel. "It's safe - Eggnoj - please come it's safe I promise -"

Intirem appears right behind, and the knowledge that if they don't leave right now they'll end washes over the room and it's inhabitants, trying to drive them through the tunnel.

Jay, Avi and T.A. go under, water coming up and pulling them beneath the surface. They vanish from view. From Sight. Jinhuelg trips, but doesn't falter, wading through water even as it overwhelms, Jon is by them, nose bleeding, eyes alight, but forging ahead. 

The separation between the room and the tunnel is thin, but holding. For now.

Intirem _ screams_, trying desperately to hold their dream together, throwing up last minute walls with what little power they still have. The sliver of protection turns thick, malleable, but it holds against the water.

Jinhuelg reaches the barrier, pushes through, and is safe on the other side. Jon forges on, into the tunnel. He looks miserable, but he's not...gone.

Nora-Kai looks one last time for Kaz, TA, and Jay. Are they really gone? They can't see them. They’ll stick around just in case there's ANYTHING they can do. But the others are imperceptible.

The walls of the tunnel begin to shake, furl inwards. Collapse. Nora-Kai takes that as her cue to go, and Intirem follows, still desperately trying to hold the dream open.

A voice, "-Things have- Changed circumstances. Can't hold it- you will need to craft your own shelter. I believe-"

The voice cuts off.

Intirem reaches out and grabs ahold of Nora, yelling- "You-vast- water! Drowning! Can we do anything?"

"If there's anyone I'd rather be stuck with, it's you," Nora-Kai says shakily, reaching out for Intirem and incredibly relieved to find themselves held back. "I have control - well - maybe." A half-feral grin curls. No, knowledge isn't her forte. But sheer amount is, and there is an ocean here, and they can handle oceans.

Intirems grin back at her, just as wild and sharp and feral. "I'll support you. Whatever you need- it won't end here."

`Nora-Kai takes a deep breath and they don't feel fear. They did. But their friends are safe - those who could be harmed - gone. Now it's her, and the End, who has promised her it will not end, and they both stare down the vastness, the size, of what threatens them, and all Nora-Kai can feel is joy.`

``

`What was it, that she had pushed to Georgie. Yes - there is so much to know. To discover. And here it is! Coming to them so kindly, on a rushing tidal wave. Nora-Kai takes a deep breath and sinks into the water and focuses, still holding Intirem's hand.`

``

`They do not have to be big. There is no struggle for power. There never had to be. She can appreciate beauty when she sees it.`

Intirem, holding the hand of their friend, follows them into the deep: if there was one who could do this, it's Nora-Kai, and it will not end here- so they follow, hand in hand, and do not fear.

* * *

_ You have many questions. How many? _

_ Sahara _

So many. More than I could count. i Know that i want to go back to imre, though

Am i Allowed to ask?

_ I will never deny you knowledge. Ask _

_ Sahara _

what's your favorite color?

_ Blue _

_ Sahara _

rad

_ Imre _

Imre facepalms. Metaphorically and metaphysically.

_ Sahara _

ok that was more anticlimactic than i thought

i'll hit you up later maybe we should probably go

ok im lookin for imre and latching on, if i can

no i think i want to leave, now

_ Imre _

Don't we all, buddy

All two of us

_ Sahara _

hey do i sense any of that weird water

i am thinking about my friends right now

_ It's a little late to try and leave _

_ Sahara _

oh rip then. guess we're chillin

hey is any of that water from before here

_ You are drowning in it _

_ Sahara _

that would make sense, huh

_ Yes. It would _

_ Sahara _

hey, who am i talking to?

_ What a question. How does one name oneself? Here, an idea. The pattern of foam on seawater. Thin lines over sand, interlacing. This is me. _

_ Sahara _

sick

_ Imre _

Neat.

_ Sahara _

do i feel anything on the other end of that tether? i know i can't use it, but

_ No. Nothing. Everything is too much for you to distinguish the difference. You can't look at infinity and attempt to make out the particles. Do you limit a beach to each grain of sand? _

_ Sahara _

sometimes i'll sit down and pick out a couple. i have a feeling we don't have the Time

_ No. No _

_ Never enough time, ironically _

_ Sahara _

never enough time, is there

oh same hat

_ Imre _

Same vast and infinite pool of knowledge, yes

This is... disconcerting

_ Most things are _

_ Imre _

You're very not helpful. Thanks.

_ Sahara _

imre

hey imre look at me

_ Imre _

Imre looks at sahara.

_ Sahara _

we're gettin out of here, yeah? i love you.

_ Help is not in my nature. If you have questions, though, you can Ask _

_ Imre _

...Somehow not what I expected you to say, but, thanks. Love you too.

_ Sahara _

i don't see you. i can't. i love you, though

_ Imre _

To the void, Imre asks. Is there a way out of here?

_ Sahara _

too many things are Seen here, huh

where are they?

_ No, you've already entangled yourselves too much to leave. Take a deep breath, it will all be over soon enough. _

_ Sahara _

no, i don't think so. where are they?

_ Elsewhere. Everywhere. The difference between choices and results is willingness, and without... willingness, there has been damage. _

_ It is temporary _

_ Imre _

I'll take a deep pull of--

Imre breathes. Doesn't breathe. Same difference. Reigns in their anger.

What can we do to affect what happens next?

_ All things are. _

_ Remember. Try harder. _

_ All doors go both ways. Flesh is...weak. Don't break it. _

_ Sahara _

no choice, then?

once more, from the top?

_ You made your choice already _

_ You opened the door _

_ Imre _

Right.

Note to selves.

Do not open that door until we're ready.

_ Sahara _

i made my choice

what of the others? what about their choice, huh? guess it's familiar

i'm sighing right now

_ Imre _

Is this timeline over, then? What happens now?

_ Life is dealing with the consequences of others choices. You're not the only ones pulling the strings, but when you act, things happen, regardless of intent. Or hope. Or well wishes. _

_ Sahara _

do we just... chill here, now? is this what we do until the end?

imre and sahara interlude hours

hm,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, what to do what to do

_ You can wait _

_ Sahara _

well i mean chilling here forever is a non option

for what tho

_ There is always the chance of...recovery _

_ Imre _

Recovery of what?

_ Sahara _

something is flooding up the mind

we gotta... drain it

we're on the other side of the door, yeah?

the side with the Archive, and not jon?

_ Sides are irrelevant. _

_ Sahara _

it is relevant, actually. there was a door, and so there must be sides.

i am a creature of knowing. i want to Know where that knowledge can go

could a single mind soak it up?

_ Not the one you inhabit. Not as it is _

_ Sahara _

what would i have to do?

_ Imre _

...Could multiple minds soak it up?

_ Sahara _

what would We have to do?

_ You make the mistake of assuming you are the solution, and not the problem _

_ Sahara _

we sure damn are

what do we do to Fix it

what would it take to close the door?

_ From here? Now? _

_ Do you really think closing a door would stop the flood? The water is already inside. _

_ Sahara _

UGH ok

how do you stop a fuckin flood..,

open the windows?

drain it?

_ Imre _

We can literally ask

_ Sahara _

how do you drain metaphorical knowledge water

_ All things take time _

_ You are running out _

_ Sahara _

we're running out we're running out

time is pretty weird though

_ Imre _

Time weird.

Can we get more time?

_ Sahara _

wikihow search how to get more time

_ Ask again. _

_ Sahara _

hm lemme in

wikihow search how to get more time?

how to go back?

how to go back?

where's the tether

_ Imre _

Can you give us more time?

[Seraphina sends out as many webs as she can focusing around the point the tether connects to. She fills them with all her energy, determination, and love. She focuses on how much she cares for them all. She grits her teeth and tries to make the threads connect, to catch her friends, to pull them close and safe]

_ Sahara _

i'm pushing back! i'm pushing back! i am trying

_Sahara, Imre, feel reaching. Pulling. Something towards you. Seraphina._

_Ask again?_

_ Sahara _

yeah i'm asking again dipshit

how do i go home?

_ Sahara _

i'm going home

me and imre are going the fuck back

_ Imre _

Imre reaches back, holding tightly to Sahara.

_You pull together. You pull away._

_Final mistake._

_Try better next time._

  
  


* * *

Mojave, who was wandering outside the collective:

_ Mojave: _

Hey. Wait. No They Do Not Have It

curiosity killed the cat, holy shit

Elias, hey, buddy. pal. amigo. you're the eyes of this mutualistic information station we've got here, could you..check whats going on in the brainspace for me? Like

Uh, Please.

Its not like im worried, yeah? Just Uhhh. do the thing. Do your thing!

  
  


}[°•something like a torn reel of tape grates against your senses. Then turns silent•°]{

}[°•It is awfully silent.•°]{

  
  


_ Mojave _

Oh! Oh. Okay. Yeah, that's fine. Cool. Cool! Good talk.

  
  


}[°•The tether is blank to your senses. The sky above is wrong•°]{

}[°•MOJAVE, YOU ARE ALL ALONE•°]{

  
  


_ Mojave _

It's ironic! This should feel okay, or, or natural, even? but-

...Can anybody hear me?

  
  


}[°•They're screaming. Or dead. Or just as alone as you. No one can hear you.•°]{

  
  


_ Mojave _

I guess that's the peak of my domain, huh? Not knowing if everybody's alright is my bread and butter. The most expensive item on the menu, the.....Yeah.

I Wonder, Though. That wondering doesn't take me very far! 'S weird to feel the absence of the tether. Is that weird? It was always so... So inescapable, I guess?

  
  


}[°•You feel it, but from it, nothing•°]{

  
  


_ Mojave _

Yeah. My city now. Absolutely spectacular.

  
  


}[°•It all goes dark•°]{

  
  


* * *

You are never truly alone, and you cling together, wall against an encroaching, impossible void. The surge and touch of all who define you come to your aid. You hold back an ocean. An infinity.

You don't falter. You do not break. Not here. Not now. Not pulled and stretched and torn. Not yet.

But, it, is breaking. The world is always ending.

Intirem turns to Nora-Kai, steps back. Whispers, “thank you,” as they stare out at infinity. Not gone. Not yet. 

Seraphina, Imre, Sahara pull back out of the void.

“I got played like a damn fiddle,” Seraphina growls. 

Sahara is soaking wet. The fire is out. "I think I have made a very bad mistake."

"We'll try again," Imre says. Quiet. Steady. 

Sahara looks up at them. "We'll do it... right, maybe." They look around at everyone in the room. They Look. They stop looking. Sahara reaches out to hold hands with Imre and Intirem.

"We'll get this," Nora-Kai says firmly. They lace their hands with Seraphina's.

Intirem already holding hands with Nora, reaches out to Sahara as well. "It's not going to end here. I promised that."

Seraphina reaches out for lmre's hand. Jon is slumped in a corner, eyes closed. He laughs slightly at Intirem's comment, and then Imre closes the loop.

Intirem reaches over, pulls Jon up and into their circle. "It's not," they say. Quiet. Too quiet. 

"Sorry we never officially met," Imre shrugs in Jon's direction.

"I'm sorry. We'll do better. Try as many times as we have to." Sahara looks down at the floor.

"I'm so sorry,” Seraphina adds. “We really did our best."

Jon accepts his place among you, "Always next time."

Intirem grins at him, sharper than a knife. "We'll get there eventually."

"No cheating at fear charades next time Sahara!" says Nora-Kai. 

"I didn't!” Sahara protests. “It was pure luck!"

"Let's not alert Elias next time either, shall we?" says Intirem, raising an eyebrow at Sahara, 

"I SAID I was SORRY about that! Come on!"

"First day,” suggests Nora-Kai, “we rickroll him."

"National prank your boss day," laughs Intirem. 

"Isn't that making yourselves known?” Points out Sahara. “Every day is national prank your boss day, anyway."

"Guys we gotta introduce ourselves to Jon again," Nora-Kai says. 

Seraphina groans. "Maybe we need to get rid of Elias, first."

}[°•Bad End•°]{

}[°•Try again?•°]{

Yes/No

_ YES _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In our defense, we tried. And hey, Mojave killed Elias at least.
> 
> If it feels like something's missing, or that our conversations take weird abrupt turns- time's weird, to say the least, and this version of events is missing the hundreds of messages in an ooc-ish chat where we had ideas, planned them out (a little bit), and screamed about what the heck was going on. It's also missing information from a channel/brainspace called Listen where we were able to communicate directly with Elias. Usually to call him a hagfish and annoy him. That's where Mojave was when the lonely/Elias scene happened.
> 
> All that having been said, this was an abrupt tonal change, even for us. About half of us were there, the other half came back later and went "what the heck happened here??!??" I was there, and I'm still not quite sure how things spiraled out of control so quickly. But hey, we caused the apocalypse within four days of being born. Maybe we're just talented. 
> 
> On the other hand, it's been _five_ days in the new timeline and things haven't ended yet. Despite the facebook incident. And Jonelias. And-  
Anyways. Thanks also to Sahara, Lee, and all the other people who helped out with dialogue tags, particularly on the dream chapters. This would have been a lot more tedious without ya'll. 
> 
> \- Dusk
> 
> In fairness, canonically everyone was still a little bit drunk, so...
> 
> Though nothing like an apocalypse to help sober up.
> 
> Funfact, the moment Eggnoj switches from seeming unconcerned to worried about the situation is the exact moment I realised that this timeline was beyond solving. 
> 
> Behind the scenes on this one was a lot of dice rolling from the players which decided if the barriers would hold, and who got dragged under the water, among other things.
> 
> Thanks again to Dusk for all their help, and onto timeline 2.
> 
> https://discord.gg/herTChB
> 
> -Mar


End file.
